


Chrome Coated Knight

by snakebit1995



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Action, Breasts, Domination, F/M, OC, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven Vasilev is a Chromium Qwaser and Assistant/Guardian of Ekaterina Kurae. Ready to come at her every beck and call follow this glorified butler as fights with his Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sven's POV**

I felt the boat rock slightly under my feet, I leaned on the wall and sighed.

"We should be in Japan soon Miss." I told Lady Katja.

My name is Sven Vasilev, I'm the aid of the lovely Princess Ekaterina Kurae. Whether she's actually a princess or not beats me but I'm her aid and I assist her in her various endeavor I have short dark blonde hair and usual wear a button up shirt and slacks, today's shirt has blue pinstripes and my pants are a dark navy blue. Strapped to my back were two holsters for broadswords.

"Good…" she sighed leaning on her coffin like box "Mama…we'll be there soon, what will we do then? Really…Mhm…okay."

The door was kicked in and a bunch of thuggish men with guns stormed in.

"Miss." I stood in front of Lady Katja.

"What do you want." She shivered behind me.

_That little girl act…disgusting yet adorable._

"Give is your luggage" the men demanded.

"No!" Katja yelled "This is my Mother."

"You're lying." The man said "You only paid for One girl, one man and a coffin. What are you hiding."

The man tried to walk by and I grabbed his wrist "Step back…"

"I'm examining that thing." He pushed me out of the way.

"Don't open the coffin." I said placing a sword near his neck "This is your final warning."

He used his foot to kick the lid open and in a flash one long red strip flew out and sliced her head off.

"I warned you…you woke Lady Anastasia."

The men started firing their machine guns and I whacked some of the bullets away.

"Ugh." Lady Katja rolled her eyes "You idiots…you disturbed my Mama."

A static charge built up and flashed blowing the men away and leaving them open to be skewered.

"How disgusting." Lady Katja sneered "Clean up this mess."

I sat against the wall.

"Sven I gave you an order." She glared.

When I still didn't get up Lady Katja stomped over and sat in my lap.

"You're disobeying me." She dragged her finger down my chest "I won't stand for that…now clean this up before I turn you into one of them."

"Yes." I stood up.

I began cleaning and Lady Katja sat on her coffin.

"I do hope Japan will be exciting." She hummed kicking her legs "Attacks like these are so…bland."

"I'm sure there will be plenty for you to have…fun with." I smiled.

"Oh…oh yes." She smiled disturbingly "They'll listen to me I am a princess…and one cute look and they all crumble."

"You are royalty Milady." I said throwing the men out the port hole "The should feel honored by your presence."

"Yes they should Sven." She giggled "Yes they should."

* * *

**Later**

When the boat docked we were led to a car that would drive us to the school we were supposed to be staying at. The ride was quiet, neither Lady Katja nor I said much aside from a few passing remarks about the trees and foliage on the road.

This was my first trip to Japan, the land of the rising sun, it was interesting, sunny and green, unlike the mostly barren landscape around Russia and the Slavic nations.

The car parked on a stop on a bridge. Two women were waiting there for us, about the same height, one was skinny with short orange brown hair and the other…

She was curvy all over with long pink hair and a beautifully innocent face, a pure vision of perfection.

_We're meeting two girls, Katsuragi Hana and Tsujido Miyuri….which is which?_

"You like her…" Lady Katja whispered as I opened the door of the car for her.

I said nothing, not even blushing.

"Don't screw this up." She shot me a look before putting on her usual airs.

She got all nervous looking, trying to hide behind me while looking at the two girls.

"Um hello." She squeaked "My name is Ekaterina Kurae, this is my guardian Sven."

"Hello." I bowed my head a bit.

"WOW!" the pink haired girl cheered hugging Lady Katja "How cute!"

"You're…squeezing too hard." Lady Katja hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl let her go "Hana you come here too."

The short haired girl nervously stepped over.

"You're Hana?" Katja looked up and smiled "Nice to meet you."

I could read that look a mile away, this girl was weak, she'd break under the Lady's grip in moments. Miyuri, the one with the pink hair, insisted on taking Lady Katja shopping.

"We should really get settled in first." I said.

"It's Okay." The princess stayed near my legs "We can go."

_I hate the cute act…she always clings to my leg for it._

"Very well Miss." I said opening the door of the car "After you ladies."

The girls entered and I sat in the passenger's seat.

"You're aid is very polite." Miyuri said.

"Oh." Katja blinked "He was trained very well in both manners and skill."

"It shows." Miyuri laughed "I wish my butlers and maids were half as good as he seems."

_A rich girl…right the papers said she was the daughter of the academy director._

As we drove through the city I saw the people about doing shopping and day trips. I caught the lady's eyes on something out the window and checked the rearview mirror as we passed.

_That's…oh my…things are getting rather exciting and on our first day too._

As we stopped at a store I stepped out and opened the door for the girls.

"You can have her if you'd like." Katja whispered as we walked into a store "That Hana girl…she'll be so much more fun."

"As you wish Miss." I nodded "Thank you for your generosity."

"Of course." She snickered "I find it beneficial to reward my playthings."

"Is that all I am to you Miss?" I asked "Another plaything?"

"Sven…" she smiled "You…are much more than the others, why do you think I'm so nice to you."

Miyuri insisted on making Lady Katja try on various different dresses and despite the looks of annoyance and my protests the girl insisted on treat Lady Katja like a toy.

_This is…she treats my princess like this…I won't stand for it._

"Oh it looks wonderful!" Miyuri cheered as Lady Katja stood there in a white dress "She looks just like one of those porcelain dolls!"

"Eh." Hana shrugged.

"We'll take this one too!"

"There's no need to by me all these things." Lady Katja said.

"There's presents don't worry about it." Miyuri smiled "After all we'll be living together so we'll be like sisters."

"Living together…I don't recall that being in the arrangements." I mumbled.

"I'll go find some more things." Miyuri said leaving the changing room "Wait right there."

"Sven." Lady Katja gave me a look "Please step out, perhaps you should go 'assist' Miss Tsujido with her collection of things for me to try."

"As you wish." I bowed and stepped out.

I walked over to the store and found Miyuri looking at dresses.

"Do you require any assistance?" I asked.

"HA!" she gasped not realizing I was behind her "Sorry, no I'm fine but thank you for your concern. So, how long have you been with Katja?"

"We met a few years ago." I explained "I have been by her side since."

"Really, you must be quite the faithful servant." Miyuri smiled.

"I take great pride in my skills as a butler and friend." I told her "Besides without me Lady Katja wouldn't be able to reach the top shelf."

"Hahaha." Miyuri laughed getting another dress "You are funny…handsome as well."

"Thank you for the compliments." I said.

"I was a little nervous about another new male student; the last one was quite rude to me." She looked off "But you…you have that same European mystique but a more gentlemanly aura as well."

"Again Miss you make me blush." I smiled.

"Well I think this is perfect." She said holding up another dress "What do you think?"

"It would look stunning on the Young Miss, the size matches her perfectly." I told her.

"You can tell just by looking?" she asked.

"I have memorized all of Lady Katja's needs, clothing sizes and habits, she wakes at the same time every day and prefers her soup at a precise temperature of 195 degrees Fahrenheit." I explained.

"Wow…that is impressive, and just from memory." Miyuri gasped "Well I should hurry this back in."

We started to head back the changing room that Lady Katja was in when I noticed the lights flicker.

"Huh?" Miyuri looked up "A Power surge."

While she was looking up at the ceiling I took my chance and pulled her into the other changing room.

"Hey!" she gasped as I pushed her in "What are you doing?!"

I quickly locked the door and she was backing away.

"You're…"

I stared down at her, my frame imposing over her.

"HEL-!"

Before she could scream I covered her mouth.

"Listen here you cow." I said as my hair fell over my eyes "I will not tolerate any outbursts, I am in charge here is that clear."

"HMM!" she shivered.

"You should feel great honor." I whispered "You and your idiot friend were chosen by Lady Katja, a princess…you treat her look some toy doll but I bit my tongue to follow her command."

As I covered her mouth with one hand I began to lift her sweater with the other.

"You called me a gentleman, I take great pride in that statement." I smiled a bit "I treat all Maria's this way, kind yet cutting…perhaps Lady Katja has rubbed off on me a bit."

I brushed her hair out of her eyes "Simply beautiful…"

I reached out to rub one of her breasts.

"Perfect weight and shape…you are a vision." I whispered "May this be the start of a beautiful partnership."

I laid on top of the trembling Miyuri, running my hands up her side until I cupped one of her fat tits. I teased her nipple a bit and felt her moan into my hand.

"You and I will experience a true bond now." I said "When I drink your soma…"

I leaned down and captured her nipple with my mouth, using my tongue to coax her a bit.

"MMMM!" she moaned as I began to suck on her.

_So sweet yet a rich flavor…like that of an expensive cream…she's prefect._

"HMMM!" Miyuri moaned and squirmed under me a bit as I drank most of her current supply, refreshing my stock.

"HAAAA!" she moaned as I snapped my neck and released her chest.

She shivered a bit before her eyes fluttered closed.

"Ssssh." I rubbed her face "Sleep now, I'll explain later, my sweet Miyuri…"

Being ever the gentleman I redressed her and laid her on the bench before stepping out and finding Lady Katja tapping her foot.

"What took you so long." She growled "You'll make us miss our opportunity."

"Apologies Milady." I bowed "I got a tad carried away."

"Whatever you buffoon." She rolled her eyes "Did you get it done."

"Miyuri sleeps peacefully." I smiled "Shall we hurry."

"Yes, the ally, Mama is already waiting for us."

I followed my mistress out to the alleyway where Anastasia was already standing. I stood in front of the copper puppet as Katja hid behind it. I readied myself for combat, the area around us wasn't suited to me so much as the Lady but I'd be able to take care of things.

I heard footsteps and two people rounded the corner, a girl with shoulder length red hair and a pony tail.

_How unremarkable._

With her was a boy dressed in a vest and pants, he was of clear European descent.

_It's him…YES!_

"This is a dead end." I said "Do turn back."

"I don't know where you're going in such a hurry." Lady Katja stepped out as a wave of static passed down the alley "If you want to pass you'll have to fight my knight and I, Sasha the Martyr."

"Are you one of the adepts?" the boy asked the puppet was sending wire at him "A Qwaser of Copper!"

"HRA!"

I slid by and pulled my swords off the back of Anastasia, taking one in each hand I swung at him but he deflected me with a pipe and flipped away as I slammed the swords down.

"That's…" he looked at me.

"Chromium." I smirked swinging again only to miss and shatter a box.

Sasha and his allies ducked behind a pillar to temporarily avoid the thrashing from Anastasia.

"Enough hiding in fear." I said shattering the pillar and swinging with my other sword only for him to block with a scythe made of iron.

_He just got refilled…dammit._

The boy jumped right over my head and avoided my upward thrust, going right over me.

"Lady Katja!" I took off running but before I got there he swung and had his scythe caught my her puppet.

Sasha summoned up a small sword to attack again but I blocked it as his arms were wrapped up with red wire.

"What!"

"Fighting in such a brutish manner." I said "You leave yourself open."

"Do you know what Copper's most common use is?" the Princess asked "It's in the wiring of every building in the modern world!"

A current shot through the wires and zapped Sasha with a ton of volts. Even through the pain he was able to twist and cut the connection.

"NO!" I threw my swords up and shoulder tackled him "Milady!"

"Don't order me around!" she hissed sending her puppets hands out to grab my swords in midair, she threw them to me and I grabbed them stabbing them next to Sasha's neck like scissors.

"Shall I eliminate him for you Miss?" I asked preparing to cross my swords and lop his head off.

"I won't let you!" the girl with the red hair yelled using the emergency fire hose to douse us with water.

"Did you think water would stop me you thuggish girl?" I asked "You might have stopped the electric shocks but you can't lock my swords down."

"Ekaterina Kurea, Sven Vasilev." A voice said "Could you stop now?"

I leaned up, behind us was a woman with short brown hair and a busty girl with a bob of dark blue locks, both looked to be wearing sheets for clothing.

Sasha took my moment of distraction to kick me back, I slid over to Lady Katja and stood near her.

"You two…" Sasha glared "The Copper Puppeteer and the Chrome Coated Knight?"

"How bland." The Lady said climbing up to my shoulder and sitting on it "Well enough for today, let's go Sven."

"Yes Miss." I nodded turning away, Lady Katja riding my shoulder.

"Oh and Sasha." She turned back and her voice changed "Dasvidanya"

"HYP!" I jumped us up to the roof.

"Well…" I asked as we headed back to the store "What did you think?"

"He's pathetic." She sneered "I was expecting him to bow to me, but not that easily."

"Hmph." I scoffed "I thought the same."

I dropped Lady Katja into her dressing room and headed over to the still sleeping Miyuri.

"Wake up." I whispered kissing her cheek softly.

"Huh…" her eyes opened slowly before she saw me "YOU!"

"Hush now." I said placing my finger on her lips "Why are you yelling, don't you remember what happened, the pleasure that coursed through you."

She blushed.

"As promised I shall explain." I said "I have the power to manipulate the element of chromium, but to do that I need a substance called soma, which is found in the breasts of woman. You Miyuri Tsujido, I've decided you will be my Maria, the one I take soma from."

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" she asked.

"Because." I kissed the back of her hand "My Marias…are showered with my love and affection. You're place in the world is to assist me, but I must ask that you keep this, the true nature of me and our relationship, a closely guarded secret. I will not be taking no for an answer, I am being kind but if I must I will get aggressive."

She gulped as I stood up and towered over her, glaring a bit at her, she shivered and slowly nodded her head "Y-Yes."

"Good." I smiled politely "Let us check on the Young Miss."

I headed into the other room and found Lady Katja was there soaking wet.

"What happened?" Miyuri asked standing near me, terrified to go away.

_Now that she's compliant I'll let her loose a tad. We're in the early stages of her process, too much freedom and she could become disobedient, too little and she'll freak and run in fear, this is going to be a delicate process._

"We went for a walk." Katja sniffled "And I saw this boy with white hair,, he looked like he was from my country so I tried to say hello but he, he, he…WAHHH!"

Lady Katja hugged Hana and peeked out just a bit to smirk at me.

"RAAH!" Miyuri snapped "I know it was Mafuyu and that Tundra Brat!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well our latest adventure has started, buckle up!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chlorine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Haa…" Lady Katja sighed stepping along with me "Keep up slave!"

"I'm not your slave!" Hana snapped dragging the coffin with her.

The three of us were in one of the courtyards around the school, I had sent Miyuri off to do her own thing, but gave her a time to get back by.

"Hyup!" Lady Katja reached her hand back and grabbed Hana's butt.

"KYA!"

"You're following my orders and not wearing underwear." She snickered "Good, underwear is a luxury for a slave. If you don't want me telling people you're a pervert you better follow my orders and be a good girl."

"…yes." Hana whispered.

"You're strict with her." I said.

"I have to be." She said "Besides I like it that way, I'm not as…relaxed about pets as you are."

"Miyuri is not my pet, she will be my partner." I said "My beautiful, bubblegum haired partner."

"Tsk." Katja clicked her tongue "Gag me…Sven, I'm thirsty, fetch me a water."

"Of course princess." I bowed a bit and walked off.

As I walked over to the vending machine I smelled something off.

_A…pool…no chlorine. How odd oh well, I'll keep my eyes open and react if something happens._

I found my princess sitting on a bench and gave her the water bottle.

"I noticed the area smelled of chorine." I said.

"Yes, I noticed." She said "Let's go. Hana hurry up you bitch."

"Y-Yes!" the girl cried out as she followed us.

We went up to one of the roofs and looked down, I could see where the smell was coming from, Sasha was in a fight with a Qwaser who could use chlorine and by mixing it with the pond water he was now hurling blobs of Hydrochloric Acid around.

"We should help." I said "Someone could end up dead. And he's likely an Adept, we were brought in to deal with them from the start."

"Yes, yes." Katja sighed waving her hands and creating a shield of copper "Give that a toss would you?"

I picked up the shield and spun in place.

"HRRRRAAA!" I let it go throwing it down to the battle field.

"Why did you do that?" Hana asked.

"Because unlike iron which ionizes Copper won't melt to Hydrochloric Acid." Katja explained "Sasha has much to learn…"

With the shield Teresa was able to block for Sasha who used the opening to tie up the Adept and kill him with one move.

* * *

**Later**

"Good you came back on time." I smiled "That was nice of you, especially since you didn't have to."

"I…thought it best to keep hearing you out." Miyuri blushed taking the seat across from me.

"Miyuri, I would like our partnership to be one of mutual benefit." I said "Unlike certain other Qwasers I actually prefer to respect my Marias. I'm putting a lot of faith in you so let's do good work together."

"I can't believe this…" she squirmed in her chair "You trying to be the boss of me."

"Miyuri." I stood up "Your school will be dragged into a fight it can't even imagine soon, in truth working with me will be what's safest for you, now today is my first day of class so let's head in, I have an entrance to make. You go first the teacher will come get me later."

"Okay." She nodded walking off.

* * *

**Miyuri's POV**

"That boy." I stomped off "Trying to boss me around its…so rude."

I stopped and bit my lip "But, the way he looks at me, talks to me…I feel safer with him, like I need to trust him. I suppose if he really needs me…I should help him."

I headed into the classroom and sat in my seat, I think people were curious that I didn't start insulting people I was just a little out of it.

"Settle down." The teacher walked in "We've got a new student today."

The class got silent as Sven walked in, he was taller than most kids in the room.

"Hello." He introduced himself "I'm Sven, I' not from around here I hope we can get along well."

"Great, you can take the empty seat near Hana." The teacher said.

"Yes." The blonde boy smiled and walked to the seat next to Hana, giving her a look before going on with his day.

After school Sven called me to help him get some things Katja needed for her room. Still when we were done shopping…

"OHHH!" I gasped as he kissed my neck and opened my blouse.

He told me he wanted to 'Feed' off me to get me more used to the sensations and experience so I wouldn't pass out when he did it in dangerous situations. The licking and sucking, it was so tender yet hard, I had never felt like this, loved but not in control…still, it felt so right.

* * *

**Later**

**Sven's POV**

"I'm home Miss." I called closing the door to Hana's apartment.

After making Hana her chosen Slave the Miss insisted on squatting in the poor thing's apartment, I was unable to protest and moved our things as requested.

"I'm in here." She said siting on the couch.

"I purchased the foods you asked for." I said "Shall I start dinner?"

"Yes." She said "It will just be you and I for dinner."

"Hana won't eat with us?" I asked.

"No." she looked over her shoulder "A slave like her shouldn't eat with the master, besides she's eating now."

"Huh?" I looked over the couch and saw Lady Katja had her foot in Hana's mouth.

"HMMM!" the girl gagged.

"I see." I sighed going into the kitchen "So Miss how was your first day at school?"

"Fine." She said "The kids love me, they all think I'm some little idol…"

"You sound upset." I said turning on the oven.

"I don't…fit my age group." She said "So I have no desire to play with them and their little girly activities."

"Miss." I sighed "Perhaps you should attempt to make some friends that are your own age."

"Tsk." She sneered "Why bother older people are much more enticing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Copper Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"HAAAA!" Miyuri moaned as I laid her down and ravaged her chest.

I pulled back, letting her left breast fall out of my mouth.

"Ha…ha…ha…" the girl panted, a small coating of sweat on her brow.

"You've gotten much better at this." I praised her "You're not passing out or getting as tired, soon this will be like second nature to you."

"Wonderful…" she groaned with sarcasm "It'll be normal to have my breasts sucked by some smooth talking tough guy."

"Apologies my dear." I said covering her with a blanket "Get some rest, I will visit you again soon.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"The same as usual Miss?" I asked brushing Lady Katja's hair.

"Yes." She said sternly "Make sure it looks good, our meeting today will be most interesting and I want to look my best."

"Of course Miss." I smiled "We should hurry though we wouldn't want to keep our allies waiting."

"Allies…how cute." She laughed "You think we're friends with those insolent curs."

"I misspoke." I lowered my eyes "Though we are companions in the sense that we do fight for the same team."

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes "Hana! Hurry up we're leaving."

"YES-OH!" the girl yelled from another room.

"What are you doing to her now?" I asked.

"Curious about my endeavors are you." She smirked "I believe she's hanging from the ceiling, getting a whipping."

"I see, don't be too rough you wouldn't want a bruised Maria." I suggested.

"I'll do things my way." She glared "And don't order me around…I'd hate to have to remind you of your fortune having a place at my side."

"Sincere apologies Miss." I smiled tying her hair "There all done."

"Good, thank you Sven, please ready my things." She said walking off.

"Of course Miss."

I prepped the lady's belongings and soon she came out of her room with a very uncomfortable looking Hana. The three of us left and headed for the church.

"How come you still haven't had that annoying bubblegum haired freak stay with us yet?" Katja asked.

"I see no need to make the transition any more difficult for Miyuri." I said "Allowing her to stay in the familiar walls of her home not only makes her more comfortable as she becomes my Maria it also keeps suspicions from her family at a low level. You were fortunate Miss Katsuragi lives alone without her parents, had they been residents of the apartment things would have been harder for you."

"Someone must have been smiling on me." She smirked "After all I am a princess."

We got to the church and I stepped forward to open the door for Lady Katja and Hana. Inside the church were Sasha, Teresa and Tomo, they had called and asked us to come see them.

_Mafuyu is not here…how odd._

"Hana sit." Katja demanded.

"Hmm…" the girl looked away in noncompliance.

" **Copper."**

"GYYAAA!"

The chains the Princess had Hana wearing snapped, tightening under her clothes and the girl begrudgingly knelt down on all fours.

"Good." Lady Katja sat on the girl's back like she was a bench "Now what did you want?"

"Mafuyu has been missing since yesterday." Sasha said "It seems before she left she was seen with Tsujido Miyuri."

"Ah yes…Miyuri mentioned that." I said "Something about one of the Yamanobe houses."

"Which house?" Tomo asked.

"Mafuyu bowed at Miyuri's feet for that set of keys." I smiled "Don't you think…you owe us similar respect.

"Fufufu…" Lady Katja snickered.

"Since you asked I will tell you where Mafuyu went." I lowered my eyes.

"Really?!" Tomo smiled.

"Of course." I cracked a dark smiled "As soon as you bow and kiss Lady Katja's feet."

"I'll do it!" Tomo yelled.

"No, no not you." Lady Katja said "There's no satisfaction with you, Sasha will do it."

The boy looked pretty pissed off, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into his palms

"Who do you think you are, the queen?" he asked.

"No…" I ran my hand down Lady's Katja's thin legs, taking off her shoe when I reached the end "She's the Imperial Princess."

"I'll kill you both one day." The boy hissed taking a knee.

"Now don't you think that's a little much?" the Priest said stepping in.

"Father Yuri…you should stay out of royal affairs." I glared.

"You ruined the best part." Lady Katja sighed "The moment is ruined, just tell them where she went."

"Yes, to the mountains." I sighed.

The three of them left in a hurry and Katja and I prepared to leave.

"We were so close." She sighed "Did you see the look on his face, how perfect, such anger and submission. He was backed into a corner, submit or risk letting the girl stay lost."

"He'll bow you one day." Hana said.

"I see she's coming around more and more." I commented.

* * *

**Later**

"It's a tragic tale." Miyuri sighed looking out the window "Of my family and the Yamanobe clan."

"I really don't-."

"For the longest time they've had directorship of the school but even now with my family in power they tempt a foreign student and insult me." She sighed.

"You needn't worry about Sasha." I said taking her hand and hugging her from behind.

"HA!" she gasped as I kissed her neck.

"I will protect you; you have no reason to fear that savage boy." I whispered "I have something to request from you."

"Hmm?" she blushed held her hips.

"You have an exhibit on Russian artifacts happening soon correct?" I said "Lady Katja requests a private tour."

"For her of course!" she cheered.

"Now, now." I pushed her against the wall "Why are you always showing such wonder for the Princess, she's mine, you are mine, you should be fawning over me not her."

"She's just…like an adorable little sister." She moaned as I lifted her bra off.

"I'll have to work that quality out of you." I said digging my fingers into her breasts "I want you worshiping my princess but not more than me."

"Not…so…rough." She moaned as I played with her nipples.

"I'll be gentle enough." I said latching on to her.

"OHHHHH~"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Maria

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"As I've said it's a tragic tail, the Yamanobe clan has pushed the Tsujido Family around for Generations." Miyuri told Lady Katja as we entered the hall "But now a solution, an exhibition of treasures to show the family's true wealth!"

The hall was filled with maids who bowed as we passed.

"And we have the Yamanobe Family working for us!" she cheered as we passed by Mafuyu and Tomo.

"Welcome back." Tomo blinked.

"Yes as expected you look lovely." Miyuri snickered as we passed Mafuyu who could barely fill out her maid's uniform.

"It's an honor to be praised by you Mistress." The red head growled out.

"Oh and you look cute too Tomo." Miyuri shrugged.

"Really?!" the girl smiled "I was looking forward to wearing something like this."

"You on the end." She called "You didn't greet me."

_That's…oh I see, what a clever girl, I should praise her for this later._

"W-Welcome home Mistress." Sasha blushed.

"You're into cross dressing now." I smirked "How unbefitting, are you even a man."

"I'll kill you!" he snapped.

"Sven." Lady Katja skipped over acting all cute "Can we look around."

"Of course Miss."

"Why do I even have to wear this?" Sasha hissed as we looked around.

"It was the payment to get the keys to the mansion." Mafuyu shrugged "Just bear with it for a week. We were able to find Uncle's notebook because of this."

"That book was full on nonsense and things we knew." Sasha said.

"Well I'm glad your trip wasn't fruitless." I said "I hope you learned many interesting things."

"You look cute Sasha." Katja giggled.

"Shut up."

"Please don't talk to my mistress in a vulgar manner." I snarled "Besides you are a maid, act in a way fitting of the position, just watching you bumble around hurts my name as a proper butler."

"Fight me about it." He hissed.

"How I wish I could but my Chromium swords are strapped to the back of Lady Anastasia and she's…busy at the moment." I glared "And besides, I prefer not to hit women…especially little innocent maids like you."

"I'm a man."

"You sure don't look it at the moment." I smirked.

"Sven that's enough." Katja said "We should go recover Mama."

"Of course Milady, is your training done for the day?" I asked.

"You two…have awful tastes." Sasha growled.

"That is a matter of opinion." I said "I find Miyuri quite capable and delicious, and Lady Katja prefers her Marias to be…submissive to only her."

"You Maria is a fool." Katja said "Naïve to a tee, setting this up because you told her it would please me. I wonder who does she respect more, you, or your Master?"

"Miss you shouldn't say such rude things." I sighed.

"People always take care of me because I'm valuable and cute to her." Miss Katja said looking at the paintings on the wall "should I lose my value or not be of use…she'll dump me. You would do the same Sven."

"That is not true, you are my princess." I said kissing the back of her hand.

"So you claim…" she mumbled.

"You have no reason to worry Miss, I will work Miyuri into respecting you."

"Sure you will…" she sighed "Miyuri! Can we see the egg?!"

"The egg?" Mafuyu asked.

"Such ignorant people." Miyuri rolled her eyes and walked by me "We are talking about the Romanov Dynasty's possession, the Faberge Egg."

"The final Tsar of Russia, Nicolas the Second commissioned a goldsmith to make his a famous jeweled eggs to display his wealth, thus we have the Imperial Eggs." I explained.

"The one the Tsujido family has is called the Egg of Anastasia." Miyuri laughed "But it won't be here till morning, right now it's in a vault at the bank."

"So how much is it worth?" Mafuyu asked.

"Given the consortium, the Russian mob and the confusion from the dissolution of the Soviet Union…" Sasha hummed "About 7 billion Yen."

"7 Billion for a couple of eggs?!" Mafuyu gasped.

"We wanted to buy the rest but a bunch of mean people bought them first and then even threatened us for our egg." Miyuri said "New rich types make me so angry."

_She was harassed about buying the egg…_

The door into the room was suddenly kicked in and a troupe of men armed to the teeth marched in and started gunning people down. Before I had a chance to fight back someone shot me in the back

"GAAAAGAA!" I hissed as a bullet ripped through my chest.

"SVEN!"

I groaned as I laid on the floor in a haze.

_Damnit…it's not deadly but it hurts like hell._

Someone tied us all up and before I really had a chance to do anything we were back into a corner.

"You're powers?" Mafuyu asked us.

"I'm out of soma." Katja mumbled.

"There's…not enough Chrome to matter." I said playing dead "Barely enough for a small knife to cut one of you free."

"Why are you doing this?" Miyuri asked.

"We're here for the Egg." A man said.

"It's not even here!" she yelled.

"I'm sure they'll be bringing it here soon." The ring leader said "I'll just send them a video of you ladies in dire straits and they'll give me what I ask for."

_This scumbag._

"You're inhuman!" Miyuri yelled.

"On the contrary." He said "We do these things because we're human."

"Hmph…" the one old man with them scoffed "I never ordered my subordinates to do these sorts of things."

"Well, why don't we start with the little one with the white hair." The man said

_If they find out he's not a girl…they'll kill him._

"Then the little Loli girl will go next."

"GRRR!" I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling out and attacking.

_If he touches Lady Katja…I won't be able to fake death any longer._

"You keep your dirty hands away from her."

_Miyuri!_

"I'm enough of a hostage aren't I?" she asked "I'm in charge here so it's my duty to defend the people who work under me, and Katja is like a little sister, I'll throw myself in front of them. My name is Miyuri Tsujido, a member of the Tsujido family, so I must do this."

"Fine." The man said having someone cut her binding "Undress yourself."

_Miyuri it seems I read you all wrong, here I was thinking you'd need someone to protect you when you're more than willing to lay your life down for other. You are a beautiful and selfless girl…I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt…_

"Look at her shivering." The men said as she undressed, down to her light pink undergarments.

"It's irresistible." They said as she took her bra off "The last piece!"

_I meant what I said…_

"That's enough of this." I said standing in front of her "Miyuri, do not take another piece of your clothes off, these fools are not fit to gaze on your pure form."

"Now." I placed my hand on her back and bent her over "As I promised…"

I grabbed her chest and placed it into my mouth.

"HAAA!" she moaned as I fed off her.

_Allow me to protect you._

"Hana!" I yelled placing Miyuri down "My swords!"

"Right!" the girl came around the corner and opened the coffin tossing my blades to me.

"Your delay could have gotten us all killed." I scolded catching my swords "The Mistress will punish you for this."

I grabbed my swords and pointed them forward.

"Now come you brutes." I snarled "I'll teach you some manners in your final moments! Shall we begin the lesson?"

"KILL HIM!"

"HYA!"

Before the one man could even fire I stepped by and sliced his arm off.

"Don't point such dangerous things around like toys!" I said as I cut him in half along the waist "You disgust me!"

They started shooting at me but the bullets were easily blocked.

"Damn." I hissed feeling the pain in my shoulder area come back "Crap!"

"Pay attention you idiot!" Katja said using her puppet to block for me.

"Yes Miss." I said dashing thought the soldiers, cutting limbs off as she skewered them.

"A Qwaser." The one old man said as I flashed by and cut the head off the man next to him.

"So you know what we are?" I asked "I really will have to kill you now."

I stabbed one of my swords into his stomach and jammed him into the wall.

"The last time I fought one of you…he manipulated Sodium." The man said spitting up blood "HRAA!"

He tried to shot Lady Katja but she blocked the bullet.

"The Full Metal Jackets are susceptible to my copper barrier." She smiled.

"Taking a shot at the princess." I said raising my other sword "I'll kill you!"

"No don't!" Sasha yelled as I was about to cut the man's head off.

"What do you want Sasha?" I hissed "I'm busy here…I'll leave him, but you will owe a favor to the Lady."

I pulled my sword out, blood spewing from the man's guts.

"You'll only have a few minutes till he bleeds out." I said swinging my sword to get the blood off "I would suggest you hurry."

"Tell me!" Sasha yelled "Tell me what you know about the Sodium user."

"In…1989, in Afghanistan, he slaughtered everyone in my company…" the man wheezed out before dropping dead.

"Sodium is one of the most deadly elements." I warned.

"Why are you focused on the Sodium user?" Mafuyu asked.

"Because he was with The Qwaser of Gold back then." Sasha said.

"Miyuri…" I said looking at the passed out girl "You've had an awfully rough night…please forgive me."

* * *

**Later**

"Ngnh." I heard a groan from the bed.

"You are awake." I smiled looking at Miyuri "You've been resting a while. Do you remember what happened at the exhibit hall?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded "those men stormed in and attacked, i…tried to protect everyone."

"Yes me dear that's it." I nodded "Miyuri I owe you an apology, you experienced great shame due to my failure to act, can you forgive me?"

"Yes of course this wasn't your fault." She said.

"No, if I had never met you I wouldn't have asked you for the exhibit on behalf of Lady Katja, the egg and those men never would have been involved in your life." I frowned "I've tried to be a good partner to you but I've only brought you suffering and pain."

"No." she shook er head while blushing "Helping you is nice…it…makes me feel good."

"Miyuri I promise that I'll be a better partner to you, I'll do my best to make sure you never get hurt."

"Mhm." She nodded "Then I'll promise to be a good partner too."

"You…"

"You chose me to be your partner for a reason." She said "If you'll be fighting for me I can't let you down."

"Yes Miyuri." I smiled "Thank you…also you should know the egg ended up stolen."

"But-."

"It seems that they broke into that Titanium vault and stole it last night while we were preoccupied with the mercenaries who were just a diversion."

"I see…" she frowned.

"Fear not my dear, we'll get it back soon." I smirked "Lady Katja will be most disappointed if we don't."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Oxygen

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

I tapped my pen on the desk, I was bored, supposedly we were getting a new history teacher today. The door slowly slid open and a older gentleman with rough five o'clock shadow and his hair tied back in a ponytail walked in.

_This guy's a teacher?_

"HA!" Mafuyu stood up "It's you!"

"Please stay seated." The man said writing his name on the board.

"Does she know him." Hana whispered.

"Perhaps, I don't recognize him." I shrugged.

"No talking." The man said.

"Sorry." I sat quietly and read his name.

"…Shinichiro Ōtori" I hummed.

* * *

**Later**

"Miyuri what do you know about this new teacher?" I asked.

"Nothing really." She said "He just kinda showed up and asked for a job."

"I see…odd." I hummed "It's a good thing we're in his class we'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"You family is just giving people who ask for jobs a free pass?" Hana asked.

"He has a degree." Miyuri said "and he is handsome. I mean not as much as Sven but-"

"Dumb old men are gross." Hana blushed.

"Both of you knock it off." I scolded.

We hit a fork in the road and I went one way while Miyuri and Hana went another, Miyuri was going home and Hana was going out for a bit.

"Miss Katja ready to go home?"

"Right!" she skipped over to me.

It was odd to be picking the young miss up form class, the mothers of her classmates always fawned over me.

"Where's the slave?" she asked as soon as we were out of sight range of most people.

"Miss Hana had some things to take care of this evening." I said.

"I didn't give her permission for that." She hissed "Salves running off on their own…disgusting."

"If you never give her any freedom how will she grow?" I suggested.

"Tsk." She hissed as we arrived at home.

I unlocked the door and we headed in. I cleaned the house for a bit before making dinner. As the sun set and the moon rose Katja and I were the only ones in the apartment.

"Miss it's late, you should go to sleep." I said "I can wait up for Hana, I'll tell her you'll yell at her in the morning."

The Young Miss said nothing as she went to her bedroom, but I could feel the distain radiating off her.

I sat up looking at the TV most of the night, but Hana never got back. I was quite worried when I got to school the next morning and was wasn't in class.

_Hana…what happened?_

I went through the motions of the day but when I went to pick up Lady Katja she was not in a happy mood.

"I got this five minutes ago." She hissed throwing a letter at me.

I opened the envelope, inside was an address and a picture of Hana stripped down and tied up.

"Ready Mama." Lady Katja said "We're leaving now."

"Of course miss."

We plugged the address into a GPS and found that it was for a factory on the outskirts of town, one look at the place once we got there and I could see it was old and run down. Lady Katja was not in a happy mood, she hates when people take her toys without asking.

"I'm here!" Katja said as we entered through the rubble "Give me back my slave!"

In the factory there was one man, average height and build with wild aqua blue hair. Hana was near him on the floor, bound and gagged while dressed in some leather straps and black cat ears…oh and she had a tail on too.

"I don't know if it's thanks to your training but I had so much fun with her." The man said "Copper Princess, Chromium Knight."

"So you know who we are." Katja hissed "Knowing that you'd still attack me? I had grown tired of the girl and was thinking of cutting her loose but if you're an adept that makes things different."

The Anastasia puppet appeared, forming it's body and dropping my swords. I reached up and drew them, pointing them forward as we got ready to fight.

"Hmm?" I looked around and felt the wind ripple "The air?"

_This guy's an Atomis!_

"Mama!"

Lady Katja sent the tendrils from her puppet out but when they got close to the man they rusted away.

"Oxidation?" she gasped "He can manipulate oxygen!"

I got ready to charge in.

"Ah, ah." The man smirked.

"GAAA!" Hana started convulsing and gasping on the floor.

"Get to close and you'll end up like that." He smiled menacingly.

_He's sucking the oxygen away from her…she's suffocating._

"Look her face is going all blue." He smirked "Don't you care what happens to your friend?"

"RAAAH!" The Miss yelled out and all the wiring and cables ripped out of the ceiling and flew towards the man **"Copper!"**

_I need to get ready._

"How foolish." The man smirked and snapped.

_No he-!_

"GAAAH!" I hissed getting thrown back by a huge shockwave.

"I had a pressurized wall of air here, shame you couldn't see it." He smirked.

"Miss." I looked over and saw that Katja was slumped against the wall, her eyes glazed over and her delicate face scuffed up.

"You die!" I yelled running forward.

"You burn!" the man waved his hand and a blast of red hot fire shot out **"Combustion!"**

"AAAH!" I hissed throwing my shirt off as the flames passed over me and went right after Anastasia and Katja.

"Miss!"

_This guy…how is he this strong?_

"HYA!" I swung at him but his a wall of air "You!"

"HYUP!" he drilled me with a kick to the stomach.

"BLEH!" I squelched as my ribs cracked from the pressure.

"You'll make a good message for the Qwaser of Iron." He smiled.

"Katja-Sama!"

I looked back and saw Hana had wriggled free and gone to her master's side.

"You idiot…" the Miss whispered "Get…out of here."

"Hana." I looked back briefly "Take the Mistress and run, I can cover for a bit."

"How chivalrous." The Oxygen man said "But I'll just kill all of you with my next explosion."

***Shick!***

"RA!" the man hissed as a arrow hit his wrist "You."

I looked up at the whole in the roof and saw Teresa was there.

"I was waiting for you!" the man smiled.

"HYAA!" Teresa jumped in and tried kicking the man, distracting him for a bit.

"Run now!" she yelled "Find Sasha!"

"I…" I hissed and ran over and picked up Lady Katja "Hana we're leaving hurry!"

"Right!"

"Do you know where they live?" I asked as we exited the factory.

"Sasha lives with Mafuyu in the house on campus." She answered.

"You did good breaking free and trying to help." I said "Now let's hurry before anything worse happens."

I had to run across two, consistently checking Katja's pulse.

_It's strong but not strong enough._

"HEY!" I yelled kicking the door to the house open "I need some help over here!"

The residents came running when I yelled and saw how bruised and burned Katja and I were. Mafuyu came right over and took Katja from me, and starting tending to her wounds while calling the nurse.

"What happened?" she asked trying to help me a bit while the nurse tended to Katja who was in far worse shape.

"Hmmm…" I was silent.

"I see, you should be taking it easy you know." She said "You're still not fully recovered from your gunshot wound."

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"Oh Aoi, some friend of Sasha's." she explained "She wants him to stop her brother form doing something."

"Hmm…where is Sasha?" I asked.

"He's over there." She gestured.

"It was an Atomis." I looked at him "Oxygen. I suppose I should thank you, your Maria saved my hide…"

"Yuu…" he hummed "And Aoi."

I stood up and rubbed my shoulder as I walked by him.

"I'll be ready to go in an hour or so." I told him "Let me know when you leave, I'm coming with you."

"Who says I want help." He sneered.

"This isn't optional." I said "That man put my princess in a hospital bed, I will get back at him."

I went into the side room and saw Katja all tucked in, wrapped in bandages for her burns.

"Miss." I sat near her bed "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" she just groaned.

"I apologies…I allowed harm to come to you."

"It's not your fault." She mumbled "I'm the one who dragged you there, as royalty I'm supposed to look after you too…I let you down."

"Don't day that-."

"Sven." She smiled up at me "I trust no one more than you…let's both just drop it."

"I'm going to get them back." I said "I have to work with Sasha for it, will you allow it?"

"I don't like sharing my toys but this time I'll allow it." She said rolling over.

"Rest Miss, I'll return soon."

As I stepped out of the room I found Hana waiting in the hall, she had changed into more comfortable clothes.

"You're going after that Oxygen guy right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is my plan." I said "I'm afraid I can't let you come with me."

"I wasn't even asking to." She looked away "I just…if your gonna have to go soon there won't be time to get Miyuri here so if you need some soma for the fight I guess you can use me. I don't like people that aren't Katja-Sama doing it but…I guess since your fighting for her I'll make the exception."

_Katja-Sama…I see honorifics._

"That is very kind of you." I smiled.

"AHHHH!" a shrill scream rang out from upstairs.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait!" I said running to the noise.

I ran upstairs and when I got into the room that man was there, charging up air blasts to attack Mafuyu and Tomo.

"You…" I hissed as Sasha attacked the man and forced him out the window "Let's go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Oxygen Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"He must have taken Aoi when he fled." Sasha said as we chased after Yuu.

"He must be close by-Watch it!"

I pulled him into a building as an air blast.

"Why are you running?" Yuu asked jumping in a window and taking a seat on a desk.

"Where's Teresa?" Sasha asked.

"She's alive." The blue haired boy sighed "More or less, I sucked her dry so she's passed out."

"Just who are you?" I asked "Aoi…and Yuu…"

"Twin siblings." The boy said "Growing up with the Adepts, each other's only consolation. Our only wish was to escape that place and live in peace, that was our dream, we would have given anything."

"Kuchiba Yuu." Sasha pointed his blade at him "Once I defeat you, leave them and go with Aoi."

"You don't get it." The boy said channeling an air bomb "For that we'd need a miracle!"

"RA!" Sasha went to swing and I stopped him "Move."

"If you miss we die!" I yelled "He's an Oxygen user, the room is likely filled with the pure form, highly flammable and concussive. If you were to miss and hit the floor you could create a spark that kills us both!"

"You're distracted!" Yuu said hitting us with an air blast.

"GAH!"

"With the high concentration of oxygen it's hard to breath." He smirked "You'll get sluggish and weak!"

Yuu peppered us with blasts of compacted air, tossing us around the room like dolls.

"Now that I've compressed the air this much." He said holding a sphere over Sasha "I can eliminate you."

Suddenly the window on the door into the room shattered when a kendo stick shot thorugh it and Mafuyu knocked the door in.

"Sasha!"

"Get down!" I yelled as the fire whisperd in behind her.

"AAAHHH!" Yuu yelled as the flames engulfed him.

"A backdraft?!" Sasha yelled.

"I saw it in a movie once." Mafuyu laughed running over to us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Cause I wanna know the truth."

"We gotta get away from the fire." I warned.

"You're not getting away!" Yuu yelled throwing a sphere at the floor, making it buckle and shatter.

"The Floor!" I yelled "Brace for a fall!"

We hit the floor roughly after a few minutes.

"Seems we felt pretty far." I hissed rubbing my back "Huh…great."

Sasha and Mafuyu were out cold. I pulled the two out of the water and looked around. We were in some sort of underground cavern under the building. I looked around and started getting some loose things together.

_Oxygen will rust Sasha's sword in a second…but I have a plan. Yuu…and Aoi…something about these two doesn't add up, we chased after the man, dropped down here, but not once did I see even a hair of Aoi…Just who are these two?_

"Where…am I?"

I looked over and saw Mafuyu had woken up.

"Ahh good no brain damage." I said "You're in an underground cave remember the floor fell in."

"Right…what are you doing."

"Forging." I said working on some of Sasha's broken iron "I'm combining my Chromium with Sasha's iron to make Stainless Steel."

"You can…forge?" she asked.

"Not forging per say but my powers allow me to do it, though I am a skilled mechanic." I said "I've fixed Milady's puppet many times, Sasha's sword and scythe…he lacks the sam touch I have with weapons."

"Sasha!" she gasped.

"He's passed out over there." I pointed.

"Hey Sasha wake up!" she said picking him up a bit "He's freezing, why won't he wake up?"

"My guess." I said working the metal "Is that he's low on soma. Perhaps…you should give him some."

"I…Can't." she blushed.

"You have an illogical fear of it." I said "You claim to want to help him, yet your shirk away when a chance comes, I understand that the act isn't the most dignifying for a beautiful young lady like yourself, but if you don't do something, chances are far worse may happen one day. Mafuyu I can feel a great potential in you, don't squander it."

Mafuyu looked away, and then started to undo the tie on her uniform.

"Could you…look away?" she blushed.

"Of course." I nodded looking away.

I went back to working on the sword, hearing a soft sucking noise behind me.

_Mafuyu…your soma may be what saves him. The nature of a woman's soma is based on her deepest emotions, each Qwaser has a particular flavor they prefer, for Lady Katja it's shame, for me I prefer pleasure and adoration, I'm curious Sasha what flavor do you prefer…perhaps Mafuyu will have the flavor all Qwasers agree tastes strongest…Love._

I heard sloshing in the water and I briefly looked back to check if we were being attacked, it was only a falling rock but the vision I saw, of Mafuyu holding Sasha. A cloth over her head, a boy in her breasts

_This girl…she is…a true Maria._

I blushed and went back to not watching. A few minutes passed and Mafuyu told me I could turn back around.

"See." I hummed "It wasn't as bad as you thought."

"…" she just blushed.

"Tundra Brat wake up." I kicked Sasha "We have to go, they are coming."

"Ugh…" Sasha rubbed his head as he sat up "Huh, my strength."

"You've been out for a while." I said "You've slept long enough to restore a basic power of strength, now catch."

I threw his the sword.

"This is…"

"The weapon that will sing our victory." I told him.

"I see…I will defeat Yuu with this." He said looking at it.

"I hope you'll survive it." Mafuyu said "Since Aoi was hurt too."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"She had those bandages on her." Mafuyu shrugged.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Umm…around here." She pointed to her wrist.

"That's…the same spot that the arrow hit." I mumbled "Wither she has incredibly sympathy pains or…"

_Yuu and Aoi…are the same person._

***WHOOSH!***

"Wind…" Mafuyu said as a subtle howl of air passed by us.

"Get back." Sasha stepped in front of Mafuyu as I picked up my swords.

The water rippled and sloshed as Yuu trudged forward. The air ripped and the cave rumbled slightly as a result.

"Hey there." Yuu smirked "I'm glad you didn't have to wait too long!"

A series of powerful concussion went off.

"DIE!"

A huge block of rubble fell down on us but Sasha cut it in two.

"A black sword?" Yuu hissed "You scum!"

He started hurling blasts of air and rock at us, I stayed back and blocked Mafuyu from the rubble while Sasha bided his time to get in close and pin the boy to the wall.

"That's enough Aoi!" he yelled "There is no Yuu Kuchiba!"

"What?!" Mafuyu gasped.

"It was just a alternate personality." I explained "Likely created when she experienced a very traumatic event in her life."

"No…no that's not true!" Aoi stumbled back, her hair falling down.

I heard the water ripple again and turned and pointed my sword at a man. He was dressed in a black suit and had perfectly kempt chin length blond hair.

"Who are you." I asked immediately.

"Don't you remember." the man said ignoring me "Yuu existed."

He took his hand out form behind his back and held a skull.

"This is him, right here." He said "You killed him, your own brother. You never wanted to be a Qwaser, so when they tried to make you a Maria you lashed out not knowing the man in front of you was your own brother. Don't forget to revive Yuu you need the miracle the Miracle of Tsaritsyn."

"No…I…" Aoi grabbed her head "NOOOO!"

The air was sucked toward her before blasting out in an explosion.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"Sasha…" the girl cried "Just…kill me please, if Yuu tried to control me again…please."

Sasha stepped forward and lifted his sword.

"DIE!" her face changed and an air bomb formed but Sasha dodged it and stabbed her.

"RAHH!" Sashe darted forward and stabbed her in the stomach.

"AH!" she spit up blood "T-Thank you…Sa…sha."

With her last breath Aoi trigged an accidental explosion.

"Hurry we have to go." I told Mafuyu and Sasha "This way."

We left the crumbling cave behind and fled up to the street level. When we got topside Sasha just looked at the rubble, I sheathed my swords, and walked away, leaving him there with Mafuyu.

* * *

**Later**

"I'm back Miss." I said walking into the infirmary "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She shrugged "Hana has recharged me, was it taken care of?"

"Yes the Kuchiba Aoi was dealt with." I said.

"Aoi?"

"I'll explain later." I said "I'm going to change your bandages now."

"Good." She said "They were getting sticky, it's annoying."

I had her sit up and I slowly pulled the bandages off her body. I looked at her cut and burned body…

"Stop staring you creep." She hissed "or I'll punish you for staring at your mistress."

"Yes Miss." I said lifting her arm and washing it with a sponge before wrapping it.

Slowly but surely I progressed over her body, washing and cleaning her before rewrapping her delicate skin with white bandages.

"All done." I said letting her lay down.

"Good." She said laying down.

I got up to leave when she pulled me down.

"Sven…" she touched my cheek "Keep up the good work."

"Of course Miss." I smiled "For you I will do anything."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Moonlight Intruder

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"A maniac?" Mafuyu asked.

"Miyuri we have better things to do than have you call us all here for wasteful information like this." I said.

"They've said there's been a stranger going around school." She said "He askes for lighters and when they say no…he attacks them for milk!"

"AHH!" Mafuyu gasped.

"Wow your such a chicken." Miyuri laughed.

"That's not it!" Mafuyu snapped "It was your face that scared me."

"No need to boast evil men are the enemies of women everywhere." Miyuri said "But I won't them act like that in my school!"

"Onee-chan I'm scared." Katja sniffled hugging Miyuri's leg.

_Why even put on the façade with her if she knows the true nature of our work?_

"Still given how you all get your strength I thought this may be pertinent information to you." She said.

"Well my dear you prove useful yet again." I smiled.

"Happily." She smiled "Now you'll all do night patrol till you find him."

"What?!"

"Tata!" she waved.

"No you don't." I grabbed her "If we're going out you're coming too."

* * *

**Later**

"It's dark…and spooky." Miyuri shivered behind me.

"It was your idea to patrol for this attacker at night." I said "Now be a big girl and accept it."

We had all split up to explore and track down the strange attacker Katja and Hana went one way, Sasha, Teresa and Mafuyu another. Which left Miyuri and I together to scour the grounds.

"Stop…" I put my hand up "Do you hear that?"

"The leaves, probably just the wind." Miyuri said.

"Step back!" I pulled out a sword and blocked a strike from a covered assassin.

I couldn't make out much of the attackers face, but they had a small body and some orange blonde hair like Teresa. He or she was also carrying a large metal sword.

"Miyuri to me!" I called.

"Right." She ran over.

She came to my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist while lifting her top up.

"HAAAA!" she moaned as I reached down and started to drink her soma.

_We don't have time for gentleness my dear, pardon the rough meal._

I used my tongue to make the experience sweeter before pulling back, pinching her breast with my teeth before I let her go.

"ha…ha…" she panted stumbling back a bit.

"Miyuri get someplace safe." I said as she ran off and I pointed my swords forward "En grade!"

The figure ran towards me and I blocked a heavy blow.

_Such a dainty person can swing such a heavy weapon, what pure compacted strength._

Even when I turned up the heat, swinging like a blur our blades clanged together.

_Fast and strong…incredible._

I started pushing back but the second I saw an opening to strike the being fled into the forest.

_Who was that, the strength of a brute like man but the speed and finesse of a young girl…and that sword, it was like it vibrated with each strike, there's no way that was the intruder we were searching for…but that might actually be worse._

"Come on out Miyuri." I called "It's safe now."

"He's gone." She panted.

"Yes." I said "But I don't know where they went. You did good though, I felt my energy spike with your soma."

"Really." She said happy with my praise.

"Yes." I smiled at her "With every passing day you become a better Maria for me."

* * *

**Later**

"Miss." I said placing a plate in front of her "You're meal."

"Salad…" she looked at it.

"You are a growing girl, you need your vegetables." I said.

"Who are you my mom?" she groaned playing with her food.

"No." I smiled setting the last of the table "Though as your butler and guardian I do fell it's my responsibility you are being well cared for and that includes getting the proper allocation of various nutrients, including the ones only found in vegetables."

"Fine." She said picking up her food.

"Hana, dinner." I called.

The girl came out and went to take a seat but Katja pushed her back.

"You don't get to eat at the table with me yet." she glared and placed Hana's plate on the floor "You can eat like the dog you are."

Y-Yes Mistress." She girl blushed and got on all fours, eating a salad with no hands or utensils.

"Well that is just uncouth." I sighed "I'm losing my appetite."

"What you don't have the stomach for it." Katja smirked.

"No I've seen…and experienced you…let's call them preferences first hand." I sighed "I just don't care for it myself, especially when I'm trying to eat."

"I find it makes the meal taste all that better." She smiled taking a bite.

"You certainly have…unique tastes miss." I sighed "Were it not for you ability to put on airs you would have been institutionalized ages ago."

"I'm just that cute!" she gave me a fake smiled.

"While that is true that you are a very cute princess your preferred entertainment is by no means normal for a young lady, especially one as young as you." I said.

"Hehehe." She giggled "A lady's secret."

_Her true darker persona…no wonder she has no friends her own age._

When we were done eating I cleared the table and ran Lady Katja a bath.

"Here." I crouched down and wiped Hana's face "There far more befitting of a young lady. I am fine with how the Miss treats you and it's probably in your own best interests…and pleasure in your case to go along with her whims, but in the future, do eat at the dinner table please."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	8. Mercury

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk and looked at my book. Ōtori-sensei was on some trip so we had a free period to study as we saw fit. I was pretty alone today, Hana was off with the Miss and Sasha was just flat out not here.

"WWAH-OUF!"

I heard someone fall and looked up to see Mafuyu on the ground with papers scattered around her.

"You should be more careful." Miyuri said "Or our papers and books will end up a mess."

"What are you talking about you tripped me!" Mafuyu snapped.

"Don't blame me." The girl smiled "You've been acting cocky lately, you needed to be reminded of your position."

"I…umm…" the little mousy girl, Fumika, mumbled "I don't think it's fair to give so much work to Mafuyu."

"Oh did you finally remember you position as class president?" Miyuri asked.

"It's not-."

"If you try and protect them you'll go through the same thing." She.

"Miyuri." I called out from the back of the room "Knock it off…"

"I-."

"Just sit down." I gave her an angry look "And shut up, insulting other girls, it's unbecoming of someone of your…position."

I sat and looked at my book for a while.

_Sure is taking Mafuyu and Fumika a while to get back_

I closed my book when the free period ended and just kinda zoned out for the start of the next lesson.

"Mafuyu!"

I looked up and saw Fumika running in.

"Sasha's in trouble."

"Sasha!"

"We're in the middle of a lesson." The teacher said before his face turned a metallic silver.

_That's…_

"You should listen to your professor and stay quiet during lessons." An older woman said walking in.

She was probably around her mid-thirties, mature body, and very attractive by most standards, but I knew she was the one who just killed the teacher.

I saw Mafuyu look at me right away but I put my hand up to silence her, I was a step ahead, already working on molding the chrome coating off the desks around me.

_Figures one of them would show up to attack in class, still this is a time I can't screw up or my classmates are going to be killed._

"You professor was under the weather so I'll be doing you lesson today." The woman said as a substance floated off her finger "Those who don't listen will be disqualified."

_That's Mercury…this Woman is with the Adepts, she has many names the Queen of Silver….Quick Silver Witch…Eva Silver. I can't afford to mess around right now._

I slowly stood up from my chair and stared the woman down.

"I didn't say you could do that." She said lifting her arm "You'll need to be taught a lesson."

She flicked her wrist and shot beads of mercury at me, knowing I couldn't cut it I moved my head and let it clip my hair.

"HYA!" I dashed forward and tried to stab her in the heart with the little parrying dagger I was able to mold only miss and shank the chalk board.

"GAH!" I hissed as she spun around and kicked me in the back before drilling my knees and making me kneel at her feet.

"You look much better down there young man." She smirked as her hand grabbed some sort of whip "Time for you to be punished!"

She cracked her whip and I felt it cut into my back but I didn't make a sound, I just took it.

"RAAAH!" she howled ripping my shirt to nothing "Why won't you make a sound!"

"HMMP!" I let out a grunt as she tore my shirt off.

"This!" she gasped "Your back is…covered in lash scars!"

""RAA!" I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my shoulder "Your pain…

I bit my lip as I stood up and got closer to stab her "It's nothing compared to that delivered by my sweet princess."

"BLEH!" she suddenly opened her mouth and spit mercury into my face.

"AH YOU BITCH!" I stumbled back.

_This little dagger makes me need to get in too close. The problem here isn't my lack of soma, it's just a sheer lake of chrome anywhere in the room._

"HYA!" I stood up and kicked me across the room.

_She's fast!_

"GAH!" I hissed as I crashed into the wall in the back of the room.

"SVEN!"

"Now then." The woman stood up "Which one of you is the president."

"BAH!" I coughed "Do…what she says."

"But-." Mafuyu looked at me.

"She'll…kill you if you don't!" I snapped "This isn't someone I can beat alone, just do what she says dammit!"

"I…am…" Fumika mumbled.

"Good, now come here and kneel on the desk like a good girl." Eva smiled.

_Dammit…I need my sword but they're in Anastasia…and Sasha picked a damn fine day to call out sick._

"Now you see, today's lesson will be about art." The mercury woman said pacing around the front of the room "The art of Sadism, it's something that can't be appreciated unless done by a true master like myself. So…make sure to watch diligently."

"Now then Step one." The woman snapped her finger and her substance ripped Fumika's underwear off "You must embarrassed the subject."

_I don't have the luxury of buying time for long, but even throwing my dagger she'll see my a mile away…am I really, that helpless? Eva is not like Lady Katja, she hurts people to hurt them and feel satisfaction…Lady Katja is only really interested in her own satisfaction, not as much as of the subject's pain._

"You shouldn't do that." Eva said as Fumika covered her legs "This isn't class, this is punishment. Teasing is a collective responsibility yeah…now open your legs worm."

"Just…stop it." Fumika cried.

_I can't do anything, this girl is up there dying in shame to a monster and all I can do is lay here with a few broken ribs!_

"Oh how cute." Eva cooed leaning on the teacher's desk and sticking her hand to her…private place "You made me all wet. Now open your legs or I'll cut them off."

The woman grabbed Fumika and shoved her fingers into the girl's mouth "Don't worry you're just the first, I'll make sure the rest for the class pays for mistreating Mafuyu."

"This isn't fair!" some girl yelled "Miyuri was the only one mistreating Mafuyu, should it be nough to just punish her and the president."

"Now that's not nice." Eva said wiping her fingers off "Saying nothing while watching makes you guilty by association. Now where were we…oh right the president."

"Stop it!" Mafuyu made a move and I took my chance.

_I see an opening, I don't care what happens…I'm getting back in this fight!_

I threw my dagger to the front of the room, drilling Eva in the shoulder.

"Blood…You little shit!" she hissed pulling it out and glaring before calming down suddenly.

"It's true I was bullied." Mafuyu said "But if I turned a blind eye right now I'd be no better than they were then! So I won't stand by and watch this happen! Even if you kill me I won't lose to you!"

"I see…" the woman said taking off her glasses and letting her hair down, mercury beading in the air around her "I'll leave you with your head and the major organs, I'll just destroy the rest of you."

"NO!" Fumika stumbled forward and cut the woma with something.

_A tiny iron dagger?_

"A second one…" Eva touched her bleeding cheek "How dare you, a filthy slave touch hurt my beautiful face."

"I-I'm not a slave or some shameless person like you." Fumika said "I…"

"DIE IN PIECES!" Eva screeched sending threads out.

_I can't get there or move anything!_

"GAAH!" the woman howled as he shoulder suddenly split open and a chain hit her chest.

"Fumika…Mafuyu…" Sasha jumped in the window "Good job."

"You…escaped the trap." Eva hissed pulling the spiked chain out of her shoulder.

_Now we're close…I just have to wait for the right moment._

"Let me ask you…" Sasha said "Are you the one who corrupted those twins to that point?"

"Yes aren't they wonderful." She smiled licking the blood and mercury off her fingers "My possessions Q and R."

"I see…then I'll hunt you down." Sasha said as the desks in the room screeched and twisted "Now Tremble!"

RAH-Huh?!" The Adept went to attack but her whip was frozen to the ground "This?!"

"The freezing point of Mercury negative 38.83 degrees Celsius. Same as a liquid steel that I used to solidify it." Sasha explained.

_I have to get her away from the class._

"You're wide open!" I yelled running up and punching the woman before tackling her out into the hall "Sasha!"

I slammed Eva into the wall by the window outside our classroom and Sasha ran up and slammed his scythe into her chest.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH!" she groaned

I gave her another push and shattered the window dragging us outside. I pushed back as we fell towards the ground and Sasha threw an iron javelin through her heart. It spiked into the ground like a cross before lighting up with flames.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Eva screeched as she started burning alive.

"A burning at the stake for the Quicksilver Witch…" I panted as I laid in the grass "How ironic."

"Hmph…" Sasha just scoffed.

* * *

**Later**

The whole attack was just written off as an hostage situation involving a religious fanatic, you know the church is surprisingly good at covering things up…almost too good. The justification for Sasha and I being such good fighters was that we were "Russian special agents sent to help prevent the attack."

"Miss." I said walking in "There is still no sign of your opponents…the twins Q and R."

"They vanished…" she hummed "If they are the resurrecting type, then it's not done yet. Hana, Sven come quickly we have things to prepare for."

"Hai! Katja-Sama!"

"Yes Miss." I bowed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Mercury Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"HAAA!" Miyuri moaned as I drank from here.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Miyuri." I whispered "You weren't hurt in the attack before were you."

"N-No!" she gasped "But…you looked pretty cool fighting back, I had an…OHHHH! Feeling you'd call for me soon."

"Lady Katja is worried this fight isn't done, so before we head out I need soma…" I whispered kissing her breasts tenderly "You are delicious, which is why I asked for you to be my partner…"

"MMMM!" she hummed as I finished and laid her down.

"Miyuri." I rubbed her body "How are you so beautiful?"

"A diet of vitamins and nutrients to give me a wonderful female form." She sighed "Though I stop recently, my chest was getting too big."

"Rest, I'll be back in a few hours."

I closed the door to the room and found Lady Katja on the roof, Anastasia already set to go.

"I heard your training came quite in handy before." She said as we left to chase down Q and R.

"I suppose, without you I might have actually given her the pain she wanted."

"See…letting a true princess beat you does train you to act properly." She smirked.

"Miss your training methods are less than traditional…but I did enjoy them." I smiled "You should know compared to you, that old woman could barely handle a whip."

"Good…as expected from a half rate like her." She laughed.

We headed across town , following a trail of metallic goop to a factory on the edge of town, inside Sasha was attempting to fight the woman from the other day, somehow she had survived and was close to killing him. Nearby Mafuyu was being restrained naked by one of the twins.

He was tied up with mercury threads, the miss quickly cute him free, he did not look pleased that we came to help.

"Oh it's the brutish boy from before." She said.

"Me a brut…how insulting." I smiled.

"Still…I should thank you for taking care of Q and R, they were so happy." Eva said.

_Her face is still burned but her body looks fine. Seeing them in the same room, her and Lady Katja are so alike, I just hope the Miss doesn't end up like her._

"Hmm…where's the other one?" Lady Katja asked looking at the one twin.

"Other one?" Eva asked "Don't you understand, this is S."

"Q…R…and S…" I hummed "She's got alphabet soup."

"Q and R are right here." Eva said hugging and rubbing her own body "I used them to fix my burnt up body. A through P, for my beauty and youth they all became one with my body."

"I see…it's as I thought." Lady Katja said "You've live 95 years by crushing and absorbing your clones, Eva Silver…or would you prefer I use you real name, Miss Braun. The one who followed the Fuhrer and felt all humans should serve one superior being."

"This is really the woman from the history books." I said "she's developed a method of eternal youth…fascinating."

"That's why I became a queen!" the woman yelled "To realize that ideal."

"Ugh." Katja groaned sitting on her puppet's shoulder "What a miserable old woman. You actually believe what that little upstart said?"

Katja jumped off and landed next to me as Anastasia blocked a Mercury wave

"A true queen is not made, she is born." Katja sighed.

"Do keep your filthy hands away from my Princess." I said forcing the woman back with a kick "I believe we have our own score to settle from the classroom."

I drew my swords from the puppet's back and pointing them.

"Take this!"

I ran forward and started slashing forcing her back and dodging her mercury whip.

"HRA!" I flicked my wrist and gashed her arm.

"AAAH!" she cracked her whip and it skimmed my arm but I managed to kick her away and slash her leg "RRAAH!"

"GAH!" I hissed as my arms were tied up by her.

_I can break out in a second._

Suddenly the air in the room changed, I looked back and the area around Sasha was dripping with blood, slowly it wrapped up and collected in his hand.

"That's…a pure blood sword." Lady Katja gasped.

_To manipulate the iron in his blood, I didn't know he was this strong._

"Just die already!" Eva yelled blasting Mercury forward.

Sasha lifted his hand and bloody needles shot out and chewing through the mercury.

"Katja!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare boss me around!" she snapped sending the tendrils of her puppet out.

The copper tubes shot out and skewered Eva into the air.

"GAAHH!" she screamed as Sasha jumped up with me on the other side of the woman "No stop, let's talk about this! I…I don't want to die!"

"It's too late for that." I said.

" **Cross Cut!"**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out as she was sliced in half vertically, pouring out silver fluid and blood.

"Still trying to cling together I see." Katja said as her Mother surrounded Eva "Just disappeared.

The copper spun like a rusty colored tornado, ripping the woman to droplets on the ground.

"She's done." I said "Written back into history forever."

"Ugh…"

"Sasha!" Mafuyu yelled.

"He's covered in cuts." I said "He's losing blood fast. He needs medical attention right away."

* * *

**Later**

"Eva Silver…or Braun." I hummed placing dinner on the table "What an odd woman."

"She was a foolish old hag who believed in foolish old ideals." Lady Ekaterina said.

"Yes I agree." I said "You too were alike, similar interests, hair colors both of you wanted to be rulers…I do hope you don't grow up to be like her."

"I don't want to rule…I do rule." Katja said.

"Of course Miss." I smiled "I misspoke."

"Refill my glass." She demanded.

"Ahem…" I coughed.

She rolled her eyes "Please."

"That's better." I said pouring water into her glass "Miss you may be a ruler, but it's also important for you to reflect that you are a proper lady, that includes having good manners."

"I know." She said "Stop lecturing me."

"If I don't Miss I fear you will be a poor fit for Queen someday." I smiled "That and it would stain my honor if as the guardian who raised you if I allowed you to talk no better than a common street woman."

"Yes…" she said "I don't enjoy your lectures, especially when you talk down to me."

"I find it gets my point across best of all." I said "I do it because I care about you…my sweet princess."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Cult

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Wake up Miss." I said nudging Lady Katja "It's time for you to get ready for school."

"Do I have to?" she sighed "Can't I take a sick day?"

"No miss, that's a bad habit to get into."

"I'm already way ahead then those idiots in my class." She complained "I don't even need to go, it's not like I learn anything."

"No buts Miss." I said pulling the sheets off her and her Maria "Now up."

"Five more…minuets." Hana mumbled.

"Also Miss." I said as Lady Katja rolled off the bed "Must I remind you to wear clothes while you sleep, you'll catch a cold."

"Would you stop treating me like a damn child." She hissed.

"I…"

"Just shut up." She hissed "Or I'll beat you till you remember your place."

"…" I bowed "My Apologies."

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue at me and walked to the bathroom.

"You should get up too Hana." I said "We'll be late for class."

"How do you do it?" the girl asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Put up with her crap?" she asked.

I smiled "It's quite simple…I love Lady Katja, I can never be angry with her, no matter how she treats me, I figured you of all people would understand that."

"I hate that brat, all she does is insult and whip me!" Hana snapped "I can't stand it."

"You and I may not have the same interests that satisfy the Miss." I said "But we have the same caring affection, complain all you like, but you would be like a lost puppy without Lady Katja."

"Yeah right." she scoffed.

* * *

**Later**

I sat in the office tapping my hands in my lap.

"Hello, Mr. Vasilev?" A woman walked in.

"Hello." I stood up and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you."

"I've been actually meaning to have an appointment with you, I try to meet the parents and guardians of my students when they first start to attend, I was surprised to see you asked for an appointment with me."

"Yes, with her being new I was wondering how Katja is getting along with her classmates." I said "She's been a tad moody as of late, she's a smart girl so I assume it's not her grades, but she's not the most friendly so I just wanted to make sure there aren't problems."

"Not friendly?" the teacher tilted her head "Why Ekaterina is friends with almost the whole class, they adore her."

"I see…"

"And her grades are outstanding, some of the best in the class." The woman explained "A model student, I wish the others were more like her. She struggles with the Kanji while reading but otherwise she's doing well, things like math are natural for her."

"Well…seems I was worried about nothing." I smiled "Sorry for wasting your time."

I shook the woman's hand and headed out into the hall.

"Seems everything is fine." I told Hana "Come along so we can pick the Miss up and head home for the day."

"OUF!"

"Oh my." I looked down as a girl bumped into me and stumbled "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." She said as I helped her up.

"Are you from class 3?" Hana asked "Do you know where Ekaterina is?"

"That way." The girl pointed.

"Thank you very much" I smiled "Have a pleasant day."

I walked to the end of the hall, opening in the only door into a dark gym storage room.

"You two are late." Katja sneered.

"Apologies Miss I was speaking with your teacher." I smiled.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Just checking up on things." I said "She requires guardians to meet with her when a student transfers in."

"Fine." She took a seat "Hana…what's with the dumb look on your face?"

"Have you heard of something called the Sect of Danilo?"

"I haven't." Katja said.

"Neither have I." I commented.

"I don't know if it's some new therapy or religion but girls started disappearing after they got involved with them."

"Is that all, no suspicious movements or people?" Katja asked.

"…" Hana just shrugged.

"Answer me bitch." Katja snapped.

"How long is this gonna last?" Hana asked "When can I stop being your slave? I hate this!"

"Liar." Katja jumped on her back and reaching into the girl's shirt "All I did was awaken what was sleeping inside you…see, just these little touches and words and your begging to be abused again."

She pushed Hana down and smirked down at her.

"You're a pervert Hana Katsuragi, a pervert with no hope." She whispered leaning down and licking Hana's chest.

"HAA!" the girl moaned.

"AH!"

"Who's there?!" Katja turned around.

It was that girl from before, the one with the glasses that I bumped into in the hall.

_I should have locked the door, how foolish of me._

"Sven."

"Yes Miss." I said appearing behind the girl and covering her mouth will locking the door "Please stop biting my hand, it's quite rude."

I dragged the girl over to Anastasia and the puppet took her and held her by the arms.

"Hana…" Katja smirked as the girl was held there.

"Y-Yes Katja-Sama."

"I knew it was all fake!" the girl yelled "Y-You're disgusting!"

"You knew I was faking it." Lady Katja said sitting on my lap "You must be quite clever."

Hana started to undess the girl.

"Miss is this really needed?" I asked "She's only a girl."

"She found my secret." The Miss smiled "She's earned a prize, some of my time. If Hana's going to keep being a whiny slut I'll need to get a new loyal slave."

"You're beautiful you know." The Miss said as Hana kissed the girl's stomach "You're young yet you have such an adult body, with that pure skin, those large breasts, wonderful…now I'll make you into a real adult."

"Huh…" Hana stopped.

"Get away from me!" the girl yelled "I don't want to be an adult, I don't want to be like my mother!"

"Katja-Sama." Hana stood up and took the girl's necklace off "Look."

"Hmm." It was thrown to me and I inspected it "This matches the symbol of that cult you mentioned before, it also looks rather Adept like."

"Haa…" Katja sighed "Now the mood is dead, come on we need to talk with that damn priest."

She waved her hand and Anastasia dropped the girl.

"You're free for now." Katja told the girl "But tell anyone…and you'll be in for it, I'll know, Mama is always watching."

* * *

**Later**

"This." Father Yuri looked at the medal we took from that girl, Lulu "It seems the founder of that Sect does have some Adept ties. I was actually already looking into it so you've saved me some time, it seems he's developed some sort of sect based on old Russian-Orthodox sects that confused Asceticism with Luxury. They were called Flagellants."

"Floggers?" I said "Penance through punishment."

"These people also practice prostitution and organ trafficking." The Eye-patch priest said "But at this moment they have no ties to the Adepts. In other worlds just another false cult. Since Sasha is still sleeping after the last battle I had no intention of getting you interested in such small things."

"Hahaha…" Lady Katja snickered under her breath "Since when do you control me?"

* * *

**Later**

"You stay back here." Katja told me "Don't get caught I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes Miss." I kneeled before her.

She threw on that drab old cloak and blended in with the crowd. This sect obsessed with sex and punishment, it was a den of hedonism and it needed to be stopped. Unfortunately instead of just charging in the front door Lady Katja was taking the long path around. It also didn't help that the girl from her class had ended up here somehow and was now about thirty seconds away from being raped in a 'ritual'.

Lady Katja snuck into the ritual and started interrogating the girl.

"This place, to be involved in this depraved place, weak and stupid." She scolded "If you'd demonstrate that you don't care for such a woman we could save you, I'll have my knight come in and slaughter all of them in my name."

"No!" the girl cried out "I-I can't abandon my mother, I love her!"

"Very well." Katja threw her cloak off.

"It's…you."

"Sven!" she called "Wake Mother!"

"Yes Milady." I said unlocking the coffin.

"I will save you and your mother." Katja said feeding off her classmate "But I'll need something in exchange."

Katja took the soma of her classmate while I stood there, getting my swords out for battle.

"That body is mine!" the Cult leader yelled "Opposing me will have you struck down by divine protection!"

"Silence." I said kicking him down "My Princess is speaking."

"Why are you doing this?" Lulu asked.

"This isn't for you, it's personal." Katja said "You accepted the stupidity of the woman who brought you up with love."

She walked passed me and her puppet followed.

"The blood flowing in me cannot ignore love born for family." She said "No matter the relationship, it's important to appreciate the people who care for you."

She had her puppet smash the wall "I'll never forgive that man, for trampling on you love for his own purpose."

Anastasia grabbed the man, and crushed him.

_A Speech and resolve befitting of a true princess…_

* * *

**Later**

"You warn me to explain milady's origins?" I asked.

"Yes." Lulu nodded "Is she…really what she thinks."

"I can't say, for I do not know for sure." I said walking over to a bookshelf "Since the fall of Russia doing the revolution by the communists rumors have always persisted that the royal family remains. I choose to believe the Katja is the true heir, destined to be queen one day."

I pulled a book off the shelf "Yes this is it, A Brief History of Russia and Its People."

I handed the book to Lulu "Katja mentioned you read difficult books, I'm sure this will be no challenge to you, learn the history of my home and form your own opinion on the fate of The Royal Family."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Knight

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"It seems Sasha woke up." I said serving the Miss and Hana breakfast "He has amnesia."

"Is that so…how cute." Katja giggled "We should go have some fun with him."

***BZZT***

"Yes hello." I picked up the phone.

"It's Mafuyu." A voice said "Have you seen Sasha."

"No I haven't." I told her "Why?"

"He's gone."

"I see." I hummed placing my hand over the receiver "Miss, it seems Sasha is missing."

"Oh…it just gets more and more fun, a runaway amnesiac on the loose." She laughed.

"We'll be in touch." I said hanging up.

I called Miyuri and we headed out to meet her and Hana. We checked around town but there wasn't a sign of Sasha.

"How hard is it to find him, he's the only one who looks like that." Miyuri said.

"Yes but the city is filled with people." I said "He would naturally blend in given the sheer number of people."

***Boom***

Suddenly a huge plume of yellow fire appeared in the distance.

"I'm going to guess he's over there." Katja said.

The four of us headed towards the fire and found Sasha confronting someone from across the street. The one who controlled Sodium, our history teacher Ōtori. On the other roof was Tomo, Teresa and the person I fourth with the huge sword.

_So those two are working together._

Before Sasha could run over and attack Katja stopped him.

"Let me go!"

"You're memories just came back!" I said holding him down "Rush over there and you or one of the girls will end up dead!"

* * *

**Later**

"Why did you stop me!" Sasha yelled "He was with the man who killed Olja."

"You speak as if I care." Katja said.

"Still to think that Ōtori was really the Sodium Qwaser." I said.

"He seemed so nice." Miyuri frowned "But now he's gone and kidnapped Tomo…"

"They stopped you because I asked them to." Mafuyu said "You would have been killed."

"Like I'd lose!"

"I apologies, this is my fault." Yuri said "I thought he would lay low a little longer."

"Why were you keeping quite!" Sasha yelled.

"Because you can't win." The priest said "Yellow Flame, Human Firecracker, he goes by many names. That man is capable of doing things you can't even comprehend, he's hypnotized Teresa and kidnapped Tomo…he is dangerous."

"Are we just supposed to sit here?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous to go in right now." Katja said "We'll have to wait."

"But Tomo-." Mafuyu spoke up.

"We don't have any other options…" I said.

"So we really are jsu supposed to wait?" Miyuri asked.

"No we don't wait, we prepare." I suggested.

"Katja-Sama!" Hana ran in with an envelope "This was on the door."

She handed the letter over, it came with a piece of fabric, from Tomo's clothes.

"It's an address." Katja said "To the church the next town over."

"Then we know where to go." Mafuyu said.

"Well…have fun if you march to your death." Lady Katja walked off.

"You're not going to assist them?" I asked.

"It's not my problem." She said "Do you plan to do the same."

"The girl with the Titanium Sword." I said "I would like to cross blades with her again."

"Do whatever you want." She shrugged walking off "Come Hana, we'll have our own fun at home, I'll leave your swords at the door."

"Thank you Miss." I bowed "Miyuri come, we have to prepare."

"Right." She nodded.

I retrieved my swords from Anastasia before I took Miyuri into a back room.

"OHHHH!" she moaned as I ravaged her chest "So…rough!"

"Please Miyuri, I need all you can give me." I said "I can't go in weak."

"YES!" she hugged my head into her chest "W-Whatever you need."

"HMMM!" I hummed as I kissed and licked her chest softly.

"HAA!" she sighed as I pinched her free breast while sucking off the other.

_She's…so delicious, thank you Miyuri…for sharing your strength._

"Thank you." I said as she moaned and slid to the floor in a slump.

"N-no problem."

"I'm going to have to leave you here." I said "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

"I…understand, I'm not like Mafuyu, I don't have any battle skills." She frowned "But someday, I'll go into battle with you, I promise."

"Hmm." I kissed the back of her hand "I look forward to that day."

* * *

**Later**

"There's a road block." I said stopping in the street.

We had barely gotten close to the hideout when we were confronted by Teresa and Elizabeth.

"Lizzy…"

"Mafuyu."

"Teresa…"

"You two go on." I said drawing my swords "Let the swordsman deal with this."

"No!" Sasha said blocking Elizabeth's strike "There's someone else farther down, you deal with them! Get Mafuyu to Tomo!"

"Fine!" I yelled dodging one of Teresa's arrows before going forward "Don't die just yet!"

_Sasha wouldn't have sent me to fight Ōtori that's his fight, so who's still in the way?"_

"It's you." I said stopping in the courtyard of the cathedral "The man in the pressed suit."

The man didn't acknowledge me, he only flashed five cards and vanished.

"Wait!" I yelled but was suddenly surrounded by five figures.

"These are…" I looked around.

I slashed my sword to take out a flaming dart only to get blasted back by wind.

"Magnesium Choreographer Ayane killed by Sasha when he first met Mafuyu and Tomo, Chlorine User Croa the Purger killed with the help of Katja's Copper shield, Oxygen users Yuu and Aoi…but you seem more male today than the last time, Mercury Qwaser Quicksilver Witch Eva Silver and The Lead User from the other night at the cosplay shop One Shot Kill Jackal." I looked at the five people "Five of the Adepts just for me…well I wasn't expecting such a battle, I'll have to make Sasha pay me back for this one."

I jumped back to avoids a glob of Hydrochloric Acid.

_My swords will melt against that._

"Mafuyu." I looked at her "Once I create an opening run to Tomo understand."

"Okay." She nodded.

I dashed forward, blocking the flaming darts from the Magnesium woman and jumping over the bubbling acid and smacked a bullet.

"Now Mafuyu!" I yelled stabbing Eva.

_I can't take risks with her._

Mafuyu ran by and got into the church as Eva's body liquefied and slipped away.

_A fake._

I started blocking bullets and flames but it left me open for an air blast.

"GAH!" I groaned sliding back.

I slipped around Yuu kicking him back as I sliced Jackal. I ran up a wall and jumped over a chlorine blast and stabbed my sword into the ground near Ayane, spinning on it and kicking her back. I pulled up to cut her arm off but I was whipped back by the Mercury.

"RAH!" a blob of acid was shot towards me but a Copper shield slammed into the ground and blocked it.

"I see." I looked up and noticed lighting hit the nearby power station "So much for not wanting to get involved. Still am against five of you…it's a good thing Miyuri had plenty of soma tonight."

I focused and melded my swords from two broadswords into one longsword while I picked up the copper shield and gathered more Chromium around me.

"I so rarely get to use this." I said holding the shield up as armor formed on my body "This should be interesting."

* * *

**Katja's POV**

"What is that?" Hana asked.

"The reason Sven is my guardian." I smiled as he raised his shield up "When he puts that armor on and picks up that shield, his true strength as a royal knight."

I looked down, he had donned his chrome armor, his longsword and my copper shield to look gallant.

"But won't that slow him down?" Hana asked.

"Just watch." I smirked.

With one fluid movement Sven blocked an acid bomb and decapitated the Chlorine Qwaser, her turned and to an air blast.

"He…took it?" Hana said.

"Stop talking so much slave you're running the show." I snarled "He took it cause he's too heavy to be pushed by it."

With an opening created Sven sliced the Oxygen man in half before bashing the girl with his shield and stabbing her in the heart. He tossed his sword into the air and slammed Eva down and let the sword fall on her head, splitting it open like a melon. He quickly picked it up and smashed a pure lead bullet away cut the barrel off his gun before head-butting the man and taking his legs off while slamming the shield down, crushing the man's head.

"I-Incredible." Hana gasped "All that and…"

"You see, that's his true power when he's deadly serious, I've only let him use it a few times because it's taking for him to make the armor but each time he's used it…"

I looked at the light reflect off his suit of armor, the red shining in the moonlight.

"Not once, has he ever finished with a clean spot on the armor, it always ends up painted crimson by the time he's done." I smirked.

"My Chrome Knight." I bit my finger as Sven's armor fell off and he took a knee for breath "And his Red Tinted Armor."

"Come Hana we have to get into that church."

Sven's POC

"Apologies Miss…I won't be of much help in my current state." I panted.

"It's fine we just have to stop them, this power I feel, it's from the Qwaser of Gold!"

"I know." I panted "I feel it too."

Lady Katja and Hana had come to get me after I defeated the Five Adepts and now we were on a roof across town looking at the burning church.

"It was foolish of me to send Mafuyu in alone." I said.

"It's all connected." Hana said.

"Good." Katja smiled wriggling her fingers "Up here we're safe, he can break Mama as many times as he wants she'll just repair herself as long as I keep her core charged here."

"Control from this distance." I said "Are you sure you can handle it Miss?"

"I'll be fine." She said looking across the skyline "Stop distracting me or I'll make you grab the live wires."

"The Fabergé Egg is in there." I said looking though the binoculars "Should we attempt to retrieve it? If that is our goal then we should use the puppet to grab Mafuyu and the egg and flee. Tomo is possessed by the Qwaser of Gold I don't think we can help her now!"

"AAAH!" Katja doubled over and grabbed her sides.

"Katja-Sama!"

"Princess!"

"I'm fine." She hissed "Seems they want me to be serious…very well then. Hana get over here!"

"Sasha just arrived at the church." I said.

"Electric Shield!"

Lady Katja was overloading the whole station while sucking Hana dry, I was amazed the whole station didn't blow out. I looked though the binoculars, the Fabergé Egg had hatched into an elemental circuit, and Mafuyu and Tomo were caught in the middle of it but when the Fool in te suit tried to attack them The Princess' shield deflected the attack.

She's…protecting them

"I'll use it!" Katja smiled as the wires rose up "Railgun: Lightning Bombardment!"

She threw a screw into the machine and is revved up before blasting a high velocity round of electric energy out.

"You missed." I said "Twenty feet up…six to the left."

"Don't dry up Hana or you'll be punished severely!" Katja said "Next Volley!"

"Loaded!" I said.

"FIRE!"

Katja started bombarding the church as Sasha dueled the Sodium User, the whole place was starting to crumble, but with two of the world's strongest Qwasers inside we couldn't take any chances.

The inside of the church was crumbling from sodium fires and electric blasts, it didn't help that Sasha was tearing the place apart. Soon before we even realized it the whole place was smoldering rubble and Sasha was standing as the victor.

"Miss." I said searching the rubble.

"Yes."

"I found it." I said kneeling and presenting her with the Egg.

"But the part on the inside is gone." Hana said.

"For a Queen like me the outside it what's important." Katja smiled.

"In the end we killed Otori, got the egg, and saved Mafuyu and Tomo." I smiled "What luck…HUH!?"

The air suddenly changed.

"Look out!" Katja yelled.

A deck of cards flew by and wrapped around Sasha and the two girls.

"The Fool in the Suit!" I yelled.

"Half of the Sword of Maria…I'll be borrowing Tomo now." He said.

"HRRA!" I ran at him and slashed but only hit air, at the same time the cards around the others teleported Tomo.

"Dammit!" I slashed the wall "All that…and they still have half of the Egg's treasure."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Circuit

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I just want to make a specific point. Miyuri is just kinda along for the ride in this story, she's not really an interest romantically. The main focus of this story was always intended to be Sven and Katja. Katja and Hana are a focus of this story too but it's through Sven's POV.  
**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as I felt a shift in the weight on me bed.

"Miss?" I called not opening my eyes "Is something wrong."

"…"

I rolled over and opened my eyes and saw Lady Katja laying in my bed.

"Can you not sleep?" I asked.

"Something like that." She mumbled "Now shut up."

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

"…" she rolled to face away from me.

"I see." I smiled.

I closed my eyes and allowed Lady Katja to lay next to me, my arm holding her waist.

"Sven…"

"Yes Miss."

"Don't ever leave." She mumbled.

"Of course Miss." I smiled "Now go to sleep."

_So tiny and delicate…she tries to act so mature but sometimes she really is just a little girl. Still fortunate for all of us she actually has her nightgown on, would have gotten really awkward had she crawled into this bed naked._

* * *

**Later**

"Miyuri you've been staring out the window for the last half hour." I sighed "It's our lunch break, will you eat with us or not? Please say yes especially because I went through the trouble of making you and Hana these delicious personalized lunchboxes."

"Just sit and eat Miyuri, it's delicious." Hana said stuffing her face.

"Still with Mafuyu out of commission and Sasha refusing to come till she's better class is quite…quiet." I said "Tomo's not even…well here."

"Hmm…I just feel useless." She sighed "You all went to that fight and I just…stayed at home. I mean I'm the important one I should be the one getting praised."

"Miyuri…" I sighed "I told you not to come because it was too dangerous."

"Well Mafuyu went." She countered.

"Mafuyu is also trained in Kendo and she is a direct connection to Tomo." I said "And in truth we should have never let her come because now that she did she's sick."

"It's just…if I had been there maybe you wouldn't have gotten so tired out and we could have gotten to Tomo in time." She frowned.

"Miyuri." I sighed "You are strong enough."

"You keep saying that." She said walking out of the room "I wonder how true it is."

I sighed and looked back at my food.

"What's with her?" Hana asked.

"She feels left out because you got to go to the fight and I left her behind, but she can't defend herself so coming isn't an option." I said "She doubts her place in our partnership, perhaps I need to reassure her."

"Why don't you just give her one of those circuit things?" Hana asked "Like the one Katja-Sama gave me the other night. She really does care."

"There too dangerous." I said "I feel you shouldn't have been given one yourself, even if it's for your own protection. Still for her to give you one...she must actually, and I can't believe I'm about to say this...care about you."

"Oh Katja-sama!"

"Keep it down." I hissed "You still shouldn't have that circuit, Perchance if you lost it in the wild something very bad could happen."

"Like I'd lose it." Hana laughed "It's in my bag…WHERE'D IT GO?!"

"You lost it already!" I yelled.

Hana and I went out and retraced her steps from that morning but there was no sign of it.

"You lost that damn circuit and now we'll both get punished." I hissed.

"You lost a circuit?" Sasha walked up.

"You're here?" I said "Where's Mafuyu?"

"Getting that circuit analyzed." He explained "You can't just leave the circuit out on the ground somewhere, any idea where it is? You helped me last time so I'm here to pay you back. Caring about Mafuyu…you are…good people."

"Sasha-kun!"

"Fumika?" we all looked over.

"I was walking home when these guys showed up and started picking on me." The small girl said "But then Miyuri showed up in a weird costume and fought them off."

"Miyuri did what?!" I gasped.

"She lifted up one of those big sewer pipes too!" she said "There was this weird glowing thing on her arm."

"Way to go Hana." I said "Miyuri must have found your circuit, we have to hurry before she gets herself killed."

* * *

**Later**

"She's in here." I said looking at the half constructed building.

I told Hana to keep it down as we slipped inside, leaving Sasha to cover the rear.

"There she is." Hana pointed.

The room was dark but I could see Miyuri on some table, her hands tied and her body dripping with sweat. In there was a man dressed like a delinquent.

"As promised the circuit is gone." He said wiping his hands off on his jeans "Still it would have disappeared on its own in time."

Miyuri was out cold on the table.

_She did use the circuit, she probably didn't even know what it was.  
_

"I think I'll take my reward now!" the man cheered throwing his jacket off and his belt with his.

"Who are you." I hissed stepped out and taking out my swords.

"I'm busy talk later!" the man said trying to get his pants off.

"Not later now!" Hana snapped "Get away from her!"

The man gave me an evil glare "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Not much." I snarled.

The bracelet he had on opened up and things started to levitate around the room.

"Get ready." I told Sasha "Let's just get Miyuri out of here."

Before I could even attack some girl with long orange hair ran in and slapped the man with a giant fan, sending him flying back.

This girl had long wild orange hair, a skit and blouse combo but the blouse was open to show basically her whole bra.

"Uhh…" the three of us just stared.

"What the hell are you doing you cheating scumbag!" the girl yelled.

"She was possessed Matsumi!" the man cried.

"So that gives you the okay to stick you dick in her?!" she said kicking the man and dragging him by the collar "We're going home."

"Hmm?" the woman stopped as she passed us "Ha! Sasha, long time no see!"

"You know this crazy woman?" I asked.

"Matsumi…Sendou."

"I had heard there was a Qwaser at that school but I didn't think it be you." She laughed walking away.

"I take it you know her." Hana asked.

"She's…my…former Maria, from before I moved to Japan." He said.

"Miyuri." I nudged the girl "No use she's out cold."

I took off my suit jacket and wrapped her in it "Let's just get her home for some rest now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Sword

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Miyuri is going to be out for a while." I said stepping out of the nurse's office "I'll explain what happened later and give her some sort of punishment for being her usual stupid self."

"Putting that aside your previous Maria…" Hana laughed "The one with the big boobs and the fan, you see flustered."

"I won't say anything about you losing that circuit" Sasha hissed "Just don't say anything to Mafuyu."

"What about me?" Mafuyu asked walking up.

"Mafuyu!"

"It's good to see you, I hope you are feeling well Mafuyu." I bowed "We would love to stay and chat but Hana and I have things to take care of, come along."

We only got around two corners before Lady Katja was there.

"You two were late picking me up." She said "Where were you?"

"Some school work held us back." I smiled.

"…" she stared at me "I see…you know I was hoping that whole fight would make Sasha more erratic, but somehow it's made him more normal…it's so bland."

* * *

**Later**

"Miyuri." I said "please do not do such foolish things, you could have gotten injured, or worse."

"I just…I felt strong with that thing." She frowned.

"I know, the power of the circuits is tempting but with proper maintenance and peace of mind they can run rampant and tear a body apart." I explained "I know you want to be strong because you think it will make you better than Mafuyu, but that is not the way. If you truly seek strength, it must come from your own hard work and training."

"I'm a lover not a fighter, people are supposed to do the fighting for me." She frowned.

"Then I'll teach you to swordfight." I sighed "It's the best way to keep you safe without the use of something dangerous, we'll start as soon as you've fully recovered."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Still I should really punish you for using the circuit." I smiled.

"But I-."

"No rest until I've had my fill of you." I said kissing her collar bone while unbuttoning her blouse.

"OHH!" she moaned as I pulled her bra down while kissing her breasts.

"Such smooth skin, a wonderful body." I whispered.

* * *

**Later**

"No grip it like this." I said standing behind Miyuri "Proper form is key."

"It's harder than it looks." She said "Can't I just use the same kind of sword you do?"

"My broadswords are to heavy and clunky for you." I said adjusting her grip "The rapier is a lighter more elegant instrument, far more suited to a lady like you. It may not be as good for killing as my swords but it will allow you the elegance of the parry and open your opponent to quick sharp cuts."

I stepped back "Now I've showed you the basics, just try to hit the dummy for now, remember simple movements, you're not writing a novel here, just a small poem."

Miyuri placed her hand behind her back and stepped up before poking the dummy a few times.

"Speed up on your disengage." I said "You standing still for too long and leaving an opening for a counter strike."

I watched Miyuri practice her fencing, she was determined to learn something effective.

_Incredible, her movements are so sharp, for only starting these lessons a few days ago she shows a lot of potential for sword fighting already._

"Excellent job Miyuri." I smiled "But I'm afraid we must pack it in, it's time for class."

"Oh, right." She said "We don't want to be late, I heard that there are new students coming today and as the daughter of the presidents family I must make a good impression."

The two of us grabbed our things and headed to class, we took our seats and the teacher came and introduced two new students.

"These are the new students Matsumi Sendou and Tasuku Fujiomi."

"It's those two." I hissed grabbing the desk.

The man, the one who touched Miyuri, sauntered by me, giving me a look before looking at Sasha.

"He feels…familiar." Miyuri said.

_She must have forgotten him._

"You two." He grabbed Miyuri and Mafuyu's hands "Would you let me see you naked?"

"What are you saying idiot!" Matsumi yelled smacking him upside the head.

"Hmph." Miyuri turned her head away "What a brute."

Class started and ended without any additional incidents, but afterword I pulled Sasha aside on the roof.

"You said that girl is a trained Maria correct?" I commented "Then it seems a given that Tasuku is a Qwaser."

"His interests in Mafuyu means the Sword of Maria is his target." Sasha said.

"You have no idea what his element is, tread carefully." I told him "Do you think Miss Matsumi may be working with the Adepts?"

"I doubt it, but I wonder if they're related to that guy from the other day, with the Tempest Circuit." He commented "The one who busted into the girl's locker room."

"If they were looking for the Sword than chances are they aren't sure what Mafuyu looked like, that's why they sent the circuit dummy in to check all the girls." I commented walking off "I would watch you back, I will be keeping an eye on them as well."

_Qwasers are gathering at this school more frequently, is it a coincidence of fate, the will of God…or the will of man?_

As I wandered the halls of the school I thought about those two new students, if they really were with the Adepts they had come dangerously close to use in such a short period of time.

"RAAAH GET OFF ME!"

I heard crashing coming from one of the classrooms.

_That sounded like…Mafuyu?_

I threw the door open and found the red haired girl being held down by Matsuri. Both of them were naked but Mafuyu's circuit was visible on her arm.

"Just what's going on here?" I said stripping the chrome off the desk legs "I had a feeling you weren't on the straight and narrow. Now get away from Mafuyu."

"How pretty." Matsuri dragged her fingers over Mafuyu's arm.

"SASHA!"

"Whoa!" I yelled as the air in the room rippled and the circuit glowed, blasting out a surge of energy.

"That's only half the power." I said "Incredible."

"How spectacular." The girl laughed.

I stepped over and pointed a makeshift sword at Matsuri while I stood by Mafuyu.

"Are you really going to fight me." She said standing there naked "A woman."

"I may be a gentleman but I have no qualms fighting females." I told her "This isn't some story where the men don't hit women. Still…you should probably put some clothes on."

"Oh why would I do that." She said running forward, bouncing all over "You're already distracted by my body."

I leaned to the side and avoided a strike from her Tonfa "How foolish do you take me for woman?"

I elbowed her in the side "You are just a Maria, you shouldn't go at a Qwaser on your own."

While she was stumbling back Mafuyu whacked her in the back and Matsumi fell into me.

"AHH!" she yelped as I grabbed her chest.

"You were a fool to try and attack someone with the high circuit, a fool to attack someone who's a Qwaser, and fool if you thought I would let you beat me." I told her.

I pushed her back.

"Hmph." She wiped her lip.

"If I wanted to embarrass you and your Qwaser I could suck you soma right here." I told her "but as you said I'm a gentleman so I won't. I can already feel Sasha fighting Tasuku on the roof, now get dressed and get out."

The woman got dressed and stomped out.

"Are you alright Mafuyu?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks." She blushed.

"Here." I handed her some clothes "Get dressed, you'll be fine now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Camping

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"I see a class trip?" I hummed "You should go Miss."

"I don't wanna spend a bunch of days out in some cabin." She complained "Just refuse to sign it so I can stay here and have a week off."

"And signed." I said "Congrats you can go and have fun like a normal girl for a few days."

"I told you not to sign it!"

"Miss you won't be a child forever, you should embrace these chances while you can." I smiled "It's a spring break trip, go and be a normal girl for a change."

"I'm a princess I should have to live in a dirty cabin for a week." She hissed.

"Do you remember why the Empire fell in the first place?" I asked "It was because the Tsar couldn't relate to his subjects, maybe by spending a week with a few of yours you can see how they would prefer to be treated and avoid a similar result. Things are only going to get more dangerous around here now that Mafuyu has that circuit, this may be the last chance we have to relax for a bit."

"I just don't wanna go."

"Miss Lulu is going." I said "Perhaps you two could hang out while you're there, get to know each other better. Why don't you want to go, is it really just that you want a week off or is it perhaps something else?"

"…" she glared.

"Such as maybe…you're afraid of being alone in the forest for a week?" I smiled "Or perhaps you don't want to be away from Miss Hana?"

"Oh that's ridiculous!" she snapped "I just don't want to be without my usual luxuries, they won't know how I like my food, or how my bed should be made."

"If it's such a problem I will pitch my tent in the forest so I'm nearby should you have a problem, is that fair?" I asked.

* * *

**Later**

"Boy…sure is quiet out here?" I said sitting in my tent "But as requested I will be here should milady need me."

I heard the crickets outside.

"Man I really should have just brought Hana with me so I'd have someone to talk to." I sighed.

"I hate this stupid trip." Katja said stomping into my tent "I got dirt in my shoes and that lake is ice cold!"

"Miss!" I gasped "What are you doing here it's the middle of the night!"

"My bed is like a rock." She rolled her eyes "I hate it take me home."

"I can't Miss you're signed up for a whole week." I said "Now go back to your cabin if they find out you've snuck out-."

"Hello?!" a voice called "Ekaterina."

"See." I whispered "The councilors are already looking for you, now get back before they find you here and I somehow get arrested."

She peeked out the tent flap "Oh it's just that bitchy one, the college student…you brought Mama with you right?"

"Yes she's sleeping for now." I said.

"Oh good…" Lady Katja smirked walking out "Well, good night Sven…Kaori-san, Katja's sorry she had to use the bathroom."

_And back to her public face…_

I huddled up in my sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning.**

When I woke up Anastasia's coffin was empty.

_Miss…what did you do last night…and who did you do it to? I just hope she kept it quiet, if her tastes became public…I'd probably get in trouble_

While the kids were out swimming and playing I decided I would fish, it would be an easy way to pass the time. From a distance I was able to keep an eye on the Miss, she was playing in the lake with Miss Lulu and some other girls her own age.

_Good…she's making friends._

I saw the councilors, it only took me a few moments to beg the one as Lady Katja's latest servant, the small red mark near her thighs gave it away. Still they were supposed to be watching kids but the male councilor was being awfully handsy with the woman.

That night Katja came and woke me up again.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"We have something to take care of, a test of sorts." She said "Please carry Mama."

"Of course Miss, whatever you say." I bowed.

I grabbed the coffin and started following my Mistress into the woods.

"Be careful with her." She scolded.

"I'm sorry Miss." I bowed "It is rather bulky though."

"There they are." She pointed "The Titanium girl and Teresa."

"Friends are amazing." Lizzy said as the two walked around.

"My, my you are desperate to be happy." Katja laughed as I placed the coffin down.

"The Copper Puppeteer?!"

"Good Evening ladies." I bowed and opened to coffin "It seems we are here to test your faith."

_Wish I had been notified about this..._

"I tend not to trust people." Lady Katja mentioned "Sven is a very rare exception, and even then I keep him close for a reason. But I do despise people who betray others, like you Titanium User."

"I had hoped we could be friends." Lizzy said uncovering her giant sword.

"Friends?" Katja smirked "I only have slaves."

"Then I have one condition for the fight, if I win you'll be my friend." Lizzy said.

"That's fine since it will never happen." Lady Katja smiled.

"Hmm…" I looked away "Screams?"

"Wait" Katja put her hand up "My fire alarm is going off…the self-defense trigger I gave Lulu is buzzing."

"Do you smell smoke?" I asked Teresa.

"Yes, and I sense a powerful circuit as well."

"We should go back to the campground." I said "Something is wrong."

"Mama!" Lady Katja climbed into her puppets arms "Go!"

I followed after her and sure enough the camp was burning and also overrun with vines and roots.

"Lulu…"

"A Mistel Circuit." Teresa observed.

"Why are you even here?" Katja asked "This has nothing to do with you or your test."

"I can't just leave it to you, and that girl's your friend right?" Lizzy asked.

"Lulu is not my-."

"You're like Sasha." Lizzy laughed "You both do that thing where you aren't true to yourself."

"Enough, do whatever you want." Katja said "Just stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

"Right." Lizzy nodded.

"HYUP!"

I took off running, slashing through the bark.

_It's spreading faster than we can contain it. We can't even get to the center because the hostages are the shield._

"HRAAA!" I cut one of the limbs.

"Mama!"

I looked back and saw Lady Katja's puppet crumble and break apart.

_The core's broken._

"Watch out!" Lizzy said blocking her.

_Elizabeth's sword may be big but it breaks when chipped at._

"Ekaterina!" Teresa yelled as the roots tried to drag her away "You must hold Lizzy's hand."

_Without the core Lady Anastasia can't move, but if she were to focus her power through Lizzy then she may be able to operate half of her._

"Mama!" Lady Katja picked up Elizabeth with the upper half of her puppet "FLY!"

She threw Elizabeth forward, over the shield and letting the girl slice the tree monster in half.

"This is Friendship power!" Lizzy yelled as the monster imploded.

With no more roots growing I was able to cut up the tree roots and free the hostages.

"Miss…" I walked over to Katja "I found Miss Lulu."

I laid the girl down.

"Stupid girl…" Lady Katja sighed.

"As I thought friendship wins again!" Lizzy laughed.

"You pass…" Katja sighed.

"Huh."

"I don't mind letting you pass." She said "Just if you ever say anything about the power of friendship, or that the two of us are friends, even if you only mumble it in your sleep, or if you compare me to Sasha again-."

"Okay!" Lizzy smiled "Take good care of me Katja-senpai!"

"So?" I asked Teresa "How do we deal with the fact that a circuit ran wild and nearly raped every girl in this camp?"

"Call in the usual people to wipe it away." She said.

"The number of circuit incidents has risen drastically in the last few weeks, this one, Sasha dealt with two at school the other week." I said "Someone is drawing these into people…but who and why?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Neodymium

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Yes…nice and smooth." The Miss said as I brushed her hair.

The Miss was using my lap as a pillow, having me brush her hair while she talked with Hana. The phone buzzed, I quickly picked it up and handed it to Lady Katja.

"When are they going to stop doing whatever they please?" she asked the voice on the phone "The recent circuit incidents it's their doing correct?"

As she talked on the phone Lady Katja snapped her fingers and gestured for Hana to strip.

"If it's the top's intention to not want the matter to get worse while there's no obvious evidence yet, please restrain yourself for the time being." The voice on the phone said.

Lady Katja hung up and stared at the naked Hana.

"Mama's maintenance." She asked "I'm leaving it to you two."

"I'm not sure if I can fix her as quickly this time Miss." I said "He core was broken."

"I know that you idiot!" she snapped "But it shouldn't break from an attack by a weak little circuit. The tactic they used, I wasn't aware of it."

"I don't know anything." Hana said.

"Is that so." Lady Katja sighed and lay on my lap "If you're not going to tell the truth, then I won't do anything for you anymore, I won't lay a finger on you, I won't even talk to you. I wonder how long you'll be able to bear it?"

"Miss." I sighed.

"Say it Hana." She glared "Who did it, who got you so wet?"

"Fu…"

"Speak up!" she snapped.

"Fujomi Tasuku!" she said "He threatened to tell everyone about our secrets! I was…that man he…he…WAAAHHHH!"

_He...that bastard._

"Enough!" I snapped as the steel plating on the refrigerators ripped off "He's over stepped again…Miss…"

"That scummy lowlife." She tapped her fingers "It would be in his best interests to prepare…he's crossed the wrong girl. Touching my property..."

The lightbulbs in all the lamps blew out.

"SVEN!" Lady Katja hissed biting her finger "Kill them!"

I slowly moved her head off my lap and walked to the door.

"Of course Miss."

* * *

**Later**

"There is the scum." I pointed.

"Good…" Lady Katja stepped out."

A huge wave of magnetic energy passed over us.

"You." Tasuku glared.

"As expected from a lustful beast." Lady Katja blinked.

"Girls are only supposed to bleed during that time of the month or when they stop being a virgin." The man hissed as the sand on the beach rose up around him.

"Hmm…interesting note." I hummed.

"Stop making that angry face you lowlife." Lady Katja said "It's disgusting in my presence."

"You shut up!" he yelled as the sand formed a shape behind him "You slutty little brat I'll get rid of you here and now!"

"HYA!" I slashed at him but he jumped back "Please do not use such vulgar terms in the presence of a lady."

"Make him disappear!" Lady Katja yelled forming her railgun.

" **Sandstorm Attack!"**

" **Large Meteorite!"**

"WAIT!" a huge slab of black iron formed and absorbed both attacks.

"Get out of the way Sasha!" I yelled "This doesn't concern you! If you get in the way I'll kill you too!"

"Stay out of the way." Tasuku snapped.

"If you want to destroy each other go ahead but my opponent is you!" he yelled slashing Masumi.

A crest appeared in the air and broke, breaking Masumi's body with it.

"Niita?"

"Our teacher?" I yelled.

"Seems I was found out." The man in the suit sighed "Ah well the preparations have been made so it's fine."

"The Crest Maker." Sasha said pouring his blood into a weapon "I'll kill you! It was him pretending to be Tasuku just like he disguised himself as Masumi."

"This man." I said holding y swords "Who really is he?"

"His name is Friederich Tanner, the Twin Headed Crest Maker." Sasha said.

"I've heard of this guy." Tasuku said "He runs a terrorist organization."

"Yes I've heard of him in the past as well." I said "The ultimate goal of that group being to revive the Holy Roman Empire under the crest of a double headed eagle."

"Sven…how do you know that?" Katja asked.

"Many years ago when you were still a young girl members of his group came to me, seeking to remove you, an obstacle of their new nation." I explained "You were far too young and these men seek nothing but hatred…Needless to say Mr. Tanner's constituents were less than thrilled with my choice, we moved homes shortly after."

"That's right." Tanner said "The crest your family stole will be mine, the European union will fall to the might of the great Germany!"

"What a ridiculous dream." Sasha said "all you've done is distribute circuits from the shadows."

Sasha's scythe got huge "Your dream dies here, Tremble and die!"

"No." Friederich said.

"GAH!" a beam shot out and burned Sasha.

"A laser?" I gasped.

"I told you." Tanner said "My preparations were done."

"Up there." Tasuku pointed "Qwasers."

"Adepts." I said.

"You have good timing Georg." Friederich said.

"Thank you brother." The other man in the suit said.

_Those two are almost identical…twins?_

"Yellow Monkey and the Slavic Pigs." The new arrival said "We came here to kill you and obtain the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn"

"That was Cobalt." Lady Katja said.

"The Adepts Cobalt user." I said " **Gamma Omega Georg Tanner**."

"To think the Twin-Headed Crest Maker was just a puppet for the Adepts." Sasha scoffed.

"It's a bond between siblings." Friederich said "And you can accomplish more as a team than alone."

"Fine thanks for coming to one place!" Tasuku said gathering his power "It just makes it easier to kill all of you!"

"Aren't you forgetting something important?" Friederich asked "I believe the little princess has it figured out."

"Where is Hana?" she asked "Who told you to come here Sasha?"

"Hana did, she's with Mafuyu and Matsumi, they were going to get Miyuri and come here." He explained.

"Exactly!" Friederich clapped "Your Marias are right up there!"

He pointed up to a cliff, on it were Mafuyu, Matsumi and Miyuri, they were all chained up and Hana was standing there unchained with a blank look on her face.

"You put a Puppet Circuit on her." Katja hissed "Just to manipulate her?"

"Close, I wanted you engulfed by her lies then you would order your knight to take care of Mr. Fujiomi and the two would kill each other, you falling quickly after." He said.

"YOU!" Tasuku snapped.

"Oh dear so angry." Georg said "Don't get so angry, if you move to much your Maria…"

The man lifted his hand and shot Matsumi with a blue laser.

"KYYA!"

"Matsumi!"

Her clothes shredded but her skin seemed unblemished.

"Now if you get any angrier it'll be more than just her clothes next time!" Georg said fondling Matsumi.

_Miyuri…just hang on._

From my place I could see the fear in the girls' eyes as the brother sucked Matsumi's soma.

"See now that I'm full me can play." The man smirked **"Now Dance!"**

He started shooting out a flurry of quick lasers at us.

"Mama!" Lady Katja grabbed me with her puppet and the two of us flew back while Sasha and Tasuku blocked with their elements.

"Don't worry about me just fight!" Matsumi yelled.

"Sven!" Miyuri called.

"HYA!" I cut one of the lasers in two to protect Katja "Hold on I'll be right there!"

_We can't do anything or they'll kill the girls…we're totally stuck like this._

"He's using Hana to trigger the Sword of Maria." Katja said.

Two of the Adepts, one in a hood and one in a gas mask, combined hands to shift the water in the lake.

"The water." Sasha said "Like the picture!"

"Pay attention!" Georg said as light beamed by.

"The time has come, the sword points to the sanctuary in the water!" Friedrich cheered.

"Just die you worms!" the Cobalt user yelled blasting Tasuku.

"Just hang on Matsumi." He groaned pulling himself out of the rubble "I'll be there soon."

"Stop it!" Matsumi yelled throwing herself into Georg, getting stabbed in the process.

"Matsumi!"

"What are you doing?!" Friederich yelled.

"She did it herself!"

"He's open!" I yelled sliding by "Now!"

"HRRRAAA!"

Tasuku and I both slammed and slashed Georg as Sasha went after his brother but was stopped by a barrier.

"It's ready, the ruins time forgot, centuries gone by!" Friederich yelled "That is the land of the Tsaritsyn ready to be revived!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Hyper Cannon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Oh what surprised faces." Friedrich smiled "What, did Athos not tell you about this place even though it was here the whole time?"

"The Cobalt user should be out of commission." I said as Tasuku blasted him with energy.

While I regrouped with Katja Sasha was trying to regulate Matsumi's blood flow.

"It's not him I was worried about." Katja said "It's those two, they moves the water which means one of them is Hydrogen, and the other must be Oxygen."

"Yes I had a feeling it was her." I said "The one in the hood, is Miss Aoi.'

The one in the hood dropped it, revealing her true face, Kuchiba Aoi.

"How…" Sasha asked.

"Advanced medicine is the most likely." I said.

"Yield Sasha!" Aoi said letting off a gust of air "Once I died I changed, Yuu and I that person we are two in one, he wants…to hear your cries of pain again."

"That trick won't work again!" Katja yelled blasting her with a coin shot by her railgun.

"I see you've learned." Aoi said "But it won't be enough…Milk?"

"Yes?" the girl in the mask asked.

"Will you support me?"

"Sure."

"Sven…back me up." Lady Katja said.

"Of course Miss."

"Sasha go after Tanner." She instructed "We'll deal with this."

"Right." He nodded.

"I can take care of Matsumi." Urara, the nurse, she walking up.

_She makes a timely entrance…_

"Get off me!"

"Miyuri!" I turned around.

"You slashed my face." Georg hissed dragging Miyuri by the hair "I'll kill both of you!"

"Miss I'll have to step out." I said "Do you mind."

"No I can deal here for a bit, hurry up with him." She said.

I turned and readied my swords while facing down Tanner.

"Get you filthy hands off my Maria." I hissed.

"DIE!" he yelled shooting off blasts of radiation.

_I'll get bad burns if I get hit by him._

I used my swords to reflect the beams slowly drawing closer.

"Stay back!" he yelled pointing his metal finger at Miyuri "I'll kill her, I mean it!"

_His ring…I see._

"I said back up!" he snapped as I stepped a little closer "Fine her bloods on your hands!"

"Sven!" Miyuri cried.

"HYA!"

I snapped my fingers and the metal on his ring warped and splintered into his face.

"MY EYE!"

"Miyuri!" I yelled pulling her to safety "are you alright?"

"Yes." She panted as I hugged her "I'm alright."

"You disfigured me!" Georg snapped "I'll rip all of you to shreds!"

"Sasha!" "Iron user!"

"You three." Sasha said "Lend me your powers."

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded.

"I guess since we're in the same boat." Katja sighed "Just don't make a habit of it."

"I will gladly aid in this endeavor." I bowed.

" **Tremble."**

A huge slab of Iron rose from the ground only to melt and gather around Sasha like a suit of crude armor.

"DIE!" Georg tried to blast us.

The iron gathered around the front of Sasha and reflected the attack.

"Fujiomi!"

"I got it!" the boy said making a cyclone of Magnetic Neodymium gather around Sasha.

"Miss!" I called forming the barrel for her gun to trap Sasha

"Mama!" she yelled firing an electric beam.

_With the magnetic force acting as an accelerator…_

" **Hyper Cannon!"**

_Go Sasha!_

The blast shot off, Aoi was quick to lift herself out of the way but the Tanner brothers were ripped in half be the force of Sasha screeching by.

"This is…possible…" Friederich groaned as the water crashed in around them, the lake returning to its peaceful state.

"Hana…" The Miss looked at her Maria.

"Will she be alright?" Miyuri asked.

"Hmmm…" I looked her over "The Circuit is breaking down, it's like it was shorted out somehow."

"A few days rest and she should be back to normal, I'm sure that makes you happy Miss." I smiled picking up Hana "Now we've certainly had a long night and I for one could use some rest, let's head home shall we Miss, you've stayed up long past your bedtime."

"I'm not some child, I can stay up till whenever I want."

"Hahaha." I laughed "Yes…so you say but you're practically falling asleep standing up."

"No I'm not!" she said stumbling after two steps.

"Not only have you not slept in a while but you're also exhausted from the fight." I said catching her "Now Miss let's walk Miyuri home and then get back to our own abode."

* * *

**Later**

"Good night Miss." I said pulling the sheets over her "Sleep well."

"Hmm…Sven." She said looking over at me.

"Yes?"

"Why did you defend me from those terrorists years ago?" she asked.

"I'm your guardian." I said "It was my responsibility, but that's not why I did it, I wouldn't be able to bear it if something had happened to such a cute young maiden. Miss it doesn't take much to understand that our Master-Servant relationship is far deeper than most, some would say we are more like siblings than employer and employee. No matter what happens in the world, no matter what path you follow I will always be by your side, protecting you, advising you and looking out for you. Even if all you ever did was insult me, punish me or never praise me, I would still do all those things…"

She blinked and looked down.

"Good night Ekaterina." I said kissing her forehead "I love you."

I turned out the light and got to the door.

"Sven."

"Yes Miss?" I turned back.

"…Good night." She looked away and mumbled "I uh…I love you too."

I smiled "I know Miss."

I closed the door behind me. I smiled wiping a tear out of my eye

_I love you…The Princess has never said that to me before…but I could tell, she truly meant what she said. Coming to Japan, meeting Hana she's opening up a little bit more as the days go by, at first I worried she'd only be a negative influence on Hana but it seems the two of them are good for one another.  
_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. School Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Just a Note, Katja and Hana are listed first in the description because when you Pair characters they automatically get listed first, so while they are the secondary characters the format on the website makes them appear first anyway.**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"The school festival is coming up." Fumika said addressing the class "We um…need an idea for a booth"

After the fight at the lake things have been quiet for a bit, Matsumi is still recovering and Hana is mostly the same, she's awake but now she's recovering from the lady's punishments.

I sat in my seat listening to people suggest ideas for our booth.

"A Maid Café." I said speaking up.

"Huh?" Fumika blinked.

"I said why not a Maid Café, you know have everyone dress up in uniforms and serve people in a polite and servantly manor." I suggested "And I don't mean to brag but it wouldn't be hard since you have a professional on your hands."

"I think it would be fun." Mafuyu smiled.

Most of the class was all for it so we agreed, Butler and Maid Café it was.

* * *

**Later**

"Miss." I said serving dinner "Some members of my class are running a Café for the Festival, would you care to join us?"

"I'm the one who gets served, not the other way around." She said.

"You know it's a requirement for you to participate in a booth, I would assume you would prefer mine to that of your classes."

"Fine sign me up." She groaned.

* * *

**Later**

"There…wonderful." I said tying Lady Katja's hair back "You look perfect."

"I feel ridiculous." She hissed.

"You only have to hand out flyers Miss." I laughed "And Miss Lulu will be with you, it will be fine."

I straightened the hem on her outfit out "You look adorable, perfect to draw in customers."

"Why can't Miyuri or someone else do this?" she pouted.

"Miyuri busy because she's the daughter of the director, and I need the others here serving." I explained "It far too dangerous for you to be handling pots of boiling hot tea or coffee. Now off with you, bring in lots of customers!"

I saw the Miss off before going back to my own duties and making sure things were progressing smoothly.

I looked at Tasuku and Sasha "Well you two actually clean up nicely. I'm actually surprised you two buffoons can even tie and tie."

"It's because I helped them." Matsumi snickered

"Hey!" Tasuku yelled "I got most of the way on my own!"

"Smile Sasha." I said "You're here to serve happily not begrudgingly."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"HYP!" I reached over and caught something Mafuyu almost dropped.

"It's simple really." I said peeling the apple for her "A poor performance by you lot will reflect back on me and a professional, I can't allow you to sully my good name. Now smile, and when someone walks in say "Welcome back Master" and bow."

The bell on the door jingled and a man in sunglasses and a casual suit walked in.

"Welcome home sir." I bowed me head.

I elbowed the other two men "Say hello."

"W-Welcome Back Master." They both bowed.

"Aww…" the man sighed "I thought you'd be in a maid outfit Sasha…how disappointing."

"Uhh…" the boy just stared.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Lady Katja walked by "That's Yuri."

"Hello everyone."

"Pardon my rudeness sir but I must ask." I said "If you have an eyepatch why where sunglasses?"

"Well I have an eye that doesn't want to be blinded by the sun of course." He said.

"Ahh…" everyone nodded "That makes sense."

We seated the man and I grabbed some tea to serve him.

"You're supposed to be working Sasha." I said "Why are you sitting at the table with the customers?"

"I just had a question." He said "About what happened, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"For now?" Yuri said "Nothing, maintain the norm, even that group of eastern priests feels the same which is why Mr. Fujiomi is still here."

"Now that we all know where the Water Sanctuary is and that the Key is the Sword of Maria people will begin to move." I said pouring a cup of tea "It is likely more danger will be coming our way, specifically to Mafuyu."

"Rumors would tell you that Athos is attempting to make a deal with the Adepts, still negotiating" Yuri hummed smelling his tea "Delicious."

"A deal?!" Sasha hissed.

"Tis still a rumor." Yuri sighed.

"Hmm…" I looked off "Something is wrong, Lady Katja should have been back from her latest advertisement trip by now."

"Oh I saw Katja outside before." Miyuri said coming by "She was looking at the statues in the art section."

"I see…Hana…"

"Is Sasha here?" the Student Council president came in.

"Miss Hiragi." I bowed "Is there a problem?"

"What's wrong Yumie?" Sasha asked.

"Could you all please help me?" she asked "Someone vandalized the festival."

We left the Café under the guide of Fumika and the other students and followed Yumie out into the halls.

"All the other stalls were wrecked by someone, and they even stole on of the art exibits." She explained "And kidnapped one of the primary schoolers."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Ekaterina-San."

"Grr…" I grinded my teeth "They've signed their own death warrant."

"She's not the type to roll over like that." Tasuku said "whoever did this must be crazy strong."

"They went in there." The president pointed at a haunted house "Everyone else evacuated but Katja-san is still inside and I just don't know who else to ask."

I opened the door "Let's go in and split up, three teams of two, come Miyuri."

"Don't boss me around." She grumbled but followed me in.

We headed in, I looked for a light switch but couldn't find one so we had to traverse the dark.

"This place is spooky." Miyuri said staying close to me.

"Be careful." I said "If they were able to take Lady Katja they are likely very powerful…but they dare lay a hand on her, I will crush them."

"You're threatening me now?" a voice said.

"Miyuri get down!" I pushed her to the floor and landed on top of her as we dodged a powerful punch.

"What was that."

"A demon incarnate!" I yelled "Stay behind me-GAH!"

I was drilled with a gut punch before I could move.

"Sven!"

"Ugh…" I groaned falling over.

_If I had known the true nature of my foe…I would have understood._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Training

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

After we all ended up ambushed in the Haunted house the eight of us were led to the church, to be confronted by Yuri and the woman who beat all of us like it was nothing, Big Ma'am. It was all just a test for the express purpose of…

"Special training?" We asked.

"Yes." Yuri said "On being a Qwaser and a Maria, please take it. You'd train under her, Big Ma'am."

"Aren't you being a little boastful?" Tasuku asked "Why should we all go?"

"I spoke with the bishop from your home the other day." Yuri smiled "He gave me this letter…train restlessly it says."

"That old man!"

"You rely too much on power Fujiomi." Big Ma'am said "Seems you misunderstand what being a Qwaser means."

"Choose your element." Tasuku snapped "Let's go right now, I'll beat you in a test of power!"

"Element?" she smirked "I'm not a Qwaser, I'm just a human."

"What!" he snapped.

"She's a Maria like you girls." Yuri said "But because of her natural power she's had Qwaser training."

"I will train you until you how the heart of a god!" the woman boomed "Any problems?!"

"No!"

"Where do you think you're going?!" she suddenly yelled.

"Eep!" Lady Katja shivered trying to slip out the door.

"You've allowed her to become disobedient." Big Ma'am said picking the Miss up by her collar and dropping her next to me.

"Miss running was foolish." I sighed "We can't get away."

"Hold me, I'm scared."

"I know Miss…me too."

* * *

**Later**

**Miyuri's POV**

This 'Training' we were having was at a hot spring. I felt a little out of place a bit but if Sven was doing this than I, his great and wonderful partner, would do the same. We were in the bath and apparently being studied by the tall and intimidating woman.

"Hana Katsuragi." The woman said "You have small breasts but good shape in the nipples, surprising given Ekaterina's tastes."

"As usual Matsumi's are big." She said "But you've been lazy with training and they're starting to slack."

"Miyuri Tsujido, you have a high quality to you but your haughty personality makes you uninclined to work your hardest." She said looking at me.

"Mafuyu Oribe, you have a shape and size that is just right…" the woman said "But you…"

"Don't have any so stop peeping!" she yelled throwing a bucket at Tasuku.

"He what did you do to him!" Matsumi yelled "It hit his important part!"

"Don't talk back." The woman said lifting the girl off the ground with one finger.

"EEP!" Hana and I shivered in the corner.

"I wanna go home!" I cried.

"What even was that!" Hana yelled.

"A knockout blow with overwhelming pleasure between the hips." Katja explained cowering alone.

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"REEEAAAA!" I punched the floor "Sasha!"

"HYA!"

Big Ma'am moved her head and inch to the side to avoid our attacks.

"We've been at this for hours and we haven't touched her at all." Tasuku said.

The three of us were supposed to be sparring with the woman for part of our training but it was impossible to get a hit in. After we lost our fight she made us drag rocks up a hill.

"She's a master at hand to hand at Squole." Sasha panted "we don't stand a chance."

"She's so frightening." Lady Katja shivered.

"Is she really that bad?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes." I nodded "Don't cross her at all."

* * *

**Miyuri's POV**

"Ok you four are next." Big Ma'am said addressing us on a mountain this time "A Maria is the partner to a Qwaser, so you must be able to stand equally with them. TO be a hinderance in battle is unforgivable. Especially you Mafuyu because you have the Sword of Maria inside you, you'll be kept close to Athos…do you understand."

"Yes!" the girl nodded "Please train me!"

"Good Resolution." The woman smiled "See Matsumi had you had this kind of resolve you wouldn't have been kicked out of Athos."

"I left on my own!"

"Don't talk back! Hana, Miyuri." She looked at us "Ekaterina and Sven chose you because they sensed you had high power as potential Marias, but your spirit and battle power are weak."

"I've been practicing!" I said.

"I don't even wanna do this!" Hana said "She just won't let me leave!"

"You shouldn't lie Hana!" the woman said cracking her knuckles "So?"

"Yes I'm ready to go!" my friend cheered "I love my job!"

"It's sad when someone has a mental breakdown." I sighed.

"Yeah, just sad." Matsumi sighed with me.

Big Ma'am gave us each a weapon, a kendo sword for Mafuyu, a whip for Hana, a Tonfa for Matsumi and a rapier for me. I had been practicing on my own time and was getting pretty good, I was happy to be praised for my skill.

_I have to be strong, I'm not just eye candy or a walking battery for Sven, I'm his partner so I need to be able to stand with him._

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"You bet what?!" Lady Katja, Tasuku and I yelled.

"You bet that in a mock battle the four of us could beat Big Ma'am." I said "And if we lose our Marias will be rotated around?"

"Might as well resign ourselves now and hope we get someone else we can put up with." Lady Katja sighed.

"Hey I'm not losing Matsumi!" Tasuku yelled.

"You don't understand." I sighed "We can't beat her…"

"I'm not losing Mafuyu." Sasha said "I'm going to train again, you can come if you want."

"Well…I'd prefer not to leave Miyuri in the hands of someone I don't trust entirely." I said "So I'll do my best to make sure we win."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Forest of Death

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"This forest isn't easy to get around in." I told Lady Katja and the other girls "It's full of traps so be careful."

"It would be best if we got out of the forest first." She said.

"Shouldn't we stick with the others?" Hana asked.

"And get picked off all at once because Mafuyu messes up?" Miyuri scoffed "I think not."

"That and if we spread out like this we cover the most ground." I explained "Should one team find themselves under attack it won't take long for the others to arrive to back them up."

"Matsumi!"

"Like that." I pointed out.

"Let's go!" Katja said.

We followed the sound of Tasuku's voice and could see him ripping the forest apart in the distance.

"Don't attack on your own!" Sasha yelled.

"I should have been able to at least sense her." Tasuku hissed.

"You need to calm down." I said "Trying to engage one on one is foolish."

"Calm down?!" he yelled "We have to reach that goal by dawn, and we don't have time to spare."

"It's as I thought she's taking out the Marias first." Lady Katja sighed "Hana you're next."

"Why me?!" the girl yelled.

"Well as long as she doesn't kill you I don't care." The Miss shrugged.

"Katja-Sama!"

"I'm kidding." She sighed "Follow us if you don't want to get taken."

"Stick close Miyuri." I said "Huh…Miyuri?"

"She's gone!" we all looked around.

"I took my eyes off for one second…dammit." I hissed "And so silently too."

"We have to change the formation." Sasha said "Mafuyu and Hana in the middle, the four of us will contain them."

"This forest is worse than I could have imagined." I sighed.

The four of us surrounded Mafuyu and Hana in a diamond like pattern, slowly making our way through the forest.

"HYA!" Tasuku smacked an arrow out of the air "Over there!"

Sasha and Tasuku ran forward while Katja and I stayed back.

"Huh?" I heard a click and saw a string in the way "Hana stop!"

"AAAHH!" the string triggered a snare and dragged her up into the treetops where her screams quickly silenced.

"Dammit." Lady Katja hissed.

"We got to careless when we thought we had Big Ma'am pinned in one location." I said "We need to be more careful next time."

"No point in standing still we have to keep moving." Katja said "We still have to finish this, just keep an eye out for traps."

We walked for a while, the forest was eerily quiet, not a single attempt was made to kidnap Mafuyu.

_What is she up too, with only one Maria left she would likely win in a full frontal attack._

"Let's rest for a few minutes." I said sitting on a rock "We've got five kilometers left and enough time to afford a quick breather."

"This isn't working." Katja said "We're all too exhausted and practically out of soma."

"I only have enough to spin one ball around." Tasuku demonstrated "Not much more."

"Lady Anastasia will lock up if Lady Katja loses her strength and my swords will lose their edge…the real problem is that Mafuyu is the only Maria left." I said "We need to make a decision or we're all screwed."

"Umm…just give me a second." Mafuyu said fiddling with her sweatshirt.

"No." Sasha said sternly.

"What's your problem?" Tasuku asked.

"Mafuyu is tried as well." Sasha said "Asking her to give to four people is too much."

"Then I'll hold out." I said "It's more important that Anastasia stays operational right now."

"That's not it." Lady Katja said leaning on me "He's just jealous."

"You would leave us all with our backs against the wall rather than share?" I said

"That's low weak man." Tasuku said.

"Sasha I can do it." Mafuyu said "What's wrong?"

"He's being a little brat who won't share his toys." Lady Katja said.

"That's not-."

"How sad." A voice said "Fighting within the team?"

"GAAAH!" Tasuku groaned as his head was smashed into the dirt.

"She's here!" I said taking out my swords and running forward.

I attacked, but my swords only clanged against Ma'am metal knuckles.

"BLEH!" I coughed as I was punched in the stomach and sent flying back into Lady Katja.

"KYAA!"

_We got…totally manhandled_

* * *

**Later**

"I've packed all your bags Miss." I said "Everything you need is right in there, should you need me you only have to call."

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes.

Having lost our bet our teams ended up rotating a bit, Lady Katja was given Matsumi for a mission while Sasha and I were assigned to a different school with Hana. Mafuyu did personal training for her crucit and Tasuku was sent back to his mountain to work on something personal.

"Very well Miss I will see you soon." I bowed "Safe journey."

"See you." She waved off "And don't hesitate to beat a few lessons into Hana if you have to. I'll leave her in your care so don't let her get too damaged."

"Of course Miss." I smiled "Matsumi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm entrusting Lady Katja to you for the time being." I said "If you allow harm to come to her…well just don't let such a thing happen okay?"

"Uhh sure." She smiled.

"Here's a list I wrote that may help you with her likes and dislikes." I said "Oh and chances are she's going to treat you the same way she does Hana…good luck."

I left the two and found Miyuri sitting on a bench.

"Will you be alright on your own for a time?" I asked.

"I'll manage." She smiled before pouting "It's going to be pretty lonely with everyone leaving though…"

"You are not alone." I smiled "Fumika is still here

I kissed her forehead "May we meet again soon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Academy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Sit still please I'm not done yet." I told Sasha "If your make up is wrong this whole plan will be useless."

"This is just dumb!" he yelled.

"Now you've gone and done it your breasts are all lopsided now." I scolded.

"You two…" Hana laughed "Look so stupid!"

"How come you get to go undercover as a janitor and I have to dress like a girl!" Sasha yelled.

"Because I am far too tall and to pass for a high school age female not to mention I'm in my twenties and only attend classes at our normal school for undercover purposes." I said "You on the other hand 'Alexandra' have a sort of feminine look to you and fit in just fine."

"Still…why did it have to be an all-girls school?" he hissed.

"I don't know, but if we want to find the Magdalen of Thunder, one of the High Ancient Circuits, we must succeed on this mission." I told him "So be a good boy…or girl for now, and work those charms and find the girl with the circuit. You and Hana will be in the classroom with a closer look while I'll keep my eye on you from the shadows. If this all goes well we can get the circuit and get back to our respective partners in a timely fashion."

* * *

**Later**

I wandered the halls of Surei Academy, mopping as I went, Hana, Sasha and I were here looking for the Magdalen of Thunder. Surei Academy is an new high tech all girl's school, they even have classes that take place entirely in a virtual world, quite advanced stuff.

"Alright you two." I said passing my teammates in the hall "Don't mess up the introduction."

"You missed a spot over there." The teacher leading them, a tall slender woman pointer.

"I see." I tipped my hat "Thank you for pointing that out."

"Listen Hana." I whispered "If you two go into that virtual world you'll be on your own, be careful."

I went about the daily duties of a janitor, mopping floors, taking out trash…I was used to cleaning for Lady Katja but this…didn't bring the same level of satisfaction.

* * *

**Later**

"You went into the virtual world with that girl in the wheelchair." I smiled "And your form there was also female…fascinating."

"No it's not!" Sasha snapped throwing his wig off.

"If it's true that the avatars in the virtual world are based on your thoughts then it seems logical that you, one obsessed with the female form would gain a female body." I shrugged "Technology has a way of being fickle like that."

"Whatever we didn't really find anything new." Hana said "Except Sasha started picking fights with the upper-class girls."

"Miyuki Seta." Sasha hummed "There was something off about her."

"Do you think she's the carrier?" I asked as I served them both dinner.

"I don't know, haven't gotten the chance to check." He said.

"You?" Hana looked up at me as I poured her water.

"No secrets yet." I said "But for having so many virtual classes the school is rather large with many physical rooms, I find it strange. Well you two have a curfew to keep to and since it's the first night I'll do some snooping to make sure you don't get into trouble on day one."

I finished preparing their dinner before I started walking the grounds. Still it would be best if no one saw my face so I begrudgingly dawned my full body armor.

_One advantage to this place being to advanced is they found it modern to put a shiny chrome finish on every metal fixture…still I don't like wearing my armor when not in combat, it ruins the mystique of it being only for tough situations. Though since I'm using a chrome shield and not Lady Katja's copper one it's not really the same thing._

"Hmm…" I walked by the forest and saw there was just a girl lying there in the grass "Oh my."

Suddenly a large shining diamond and circle art sculpture floated down.

_What the hell is that thing? That girl she's the one I've seen in the wheelchair!_

The sphere portion to the metal object opened up to reveal saws and other crude metal instruments.

"HRAA!" I dashed forward and cut one of the saws before it could hit the girl.

"Who sent you?" I asked the object while holding up my kite shield to block its attacks.

The drone only buzzed.

"HRAAA!" I took the first open moment to shatter the sphere and kill the drone "Hmph."

I sheathed my sword and looked back at the girl.

"A…knight in shining armor." She gasped before passing out.

I didn't say anything as I picked the girl up and walked her to the steps of her dorm where I laid her in bed, tucked her in and left.

_Well…that was more than enough for one night. Still how did that girl, Tsubasa Amano get out there in the first place?_

* * *

**Later**

The next morning I told Sasha and Hana what had happened the night before, the drone and Tsubasa being out in the woods.

"Hello again Mr. Janitor." The female teacher from the other day smiled.

"Ah, Gijou-Sensei." I smiled "Good morning, is there a mess you need taken care of?"

"No, no, just saying hello." She smiled "If you have time later…"

She walked up and placed her finger on my chest "I could…show you around a bit.

I smiled "Thank you for the offer but I'm quite busy I'm afraid."

_What an odd woman._

Once Lunch rolled around I went up to the roof to eat and meet with Sasha and Hana.

"UWAAAHHH!" Hana laughed "What kind of noise is that, Kya and Eep are much cuter girl noises."

"The teacher grabbed your breasts." I said

_First flirting with me and now groping Sasha…what is that woman up to?_

"Still last night with Tsubasa and now that, we look totally suspicious!" Hana yelled "You keep picking fights with the Sorority here, stop being an idiot so we can get this dumb mission over with. You know this is exactly why Mafuyu left."

"Silence!"

There was an intense pressure and rattling and the iron fence melted and grabbed Hana's arms.

"What do you think you're doing." I grabbed his shoulder "We're out in the open."

"Shut up." He said shrugging me off and grabbing Hana's chest "I need to replenish."

"You did that this morning." I pushed him back "You've gotten way out of hand ever since the fight with Ōtori, what's with you lately?"

"Only Katja-Sama is allowed to mistreat me, so don't make decisions like that on your own you asshole!" Hana snapped at him.

"The reason Mafuyu asked for time apart is because you've changed." I said "Some, like opening up and being more friendly are good, but some, like your over protectiveness of her are bad for her and the people around you."

He looked down.

"Don't you see what the whole point of the training in the forest was, Mafuyu was intentionally left as the final Maria, Big Ma'am knew we'd be force to argue over her and that you would do exactly what you did, fight us, leave us all open and lose us the game by being selfish with Mafuyu. Had that been real and not a simulation, hording Mafuyu would have gotten you, me, Lady Katja and Tasuku killed." I said "You need to wake up and realize you've got a long way to go."

"I guess…I do." He frowned.

_What the hell with all that makeup and the wig he actually looks like a cute girl!_

"Just…hurry up so we can get back to searching Hana said unbuttoning her uniform.

I looked out over the railing as Hana started give Sasha her soma.

_Something is going on at this school…but what._

"WAH!" I heard a crashing sound and looked over at the stiars.

"What was that?" I looked.

I opened the door and saw Tsubasa on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping her back into her chair.

"I didn't see anything I swear!" she yelled.

"Tsubasa?" Sasha walked over "I have a question for you about that Sorority."

"Well you girls have a nice day." I bowed as I walked off.

I stopped in the teacher's lounge, and grabbed a cup fo coffee.

"Ah Mr. Janitor hello." Gijou smiled.

"Hello again, by the way you can just call me Sven if you'd like."

"How exotic." She smiled "I know you declined before but my offer is still standing."

"Well…I suppose I have some time." I smiled.

_Her face…it's not as sharp as a female's should be, and the cheekbones are off…I need to get closer and investigate this woman…if she even is one._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Silicon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

A few more days passed with no major incidents, there was some large party in the virtual world so Sasha and Hana would be attending. We had labeled the Sorority, a sort of student council like group, as a prime target for our investigation. So while those tow worked on the digital side I would use the old fashioned way and infiltrate their house. Tonight I was just doing a preliminary investigation, scouting for traps and alarms, for a school building it was wall to wall with security.

"You two are later than I expected." I said as Sasha and Hana arrived.

"We got tied up in the bath." Hana smirked.

"I…never mind." I shook my head "Let's just get to work, Sasha we'll leave the outside to you, Hana and I will go inside."

Sasha disabled the alarm and distracted the guards.

"Up we go." I said carry Hana and jumping up to the roof.

We dropped in through a skylight and started looking around.

"Hey!" a girl yelled "Who are-MPHM!"

I covered her mouth and pulled her into a closet, she had long blonde thick blonde hair, nice body but small compared to Miyuri.

_Well I need her out cold now._

"MHHM!" the girl gasped as I opened her uniform and started sucking her breasts.

_Small yet potent…what an interesting girl._

"MMWA!" I popped her nipple out of my mouth and the girl moaned while slumping down on the floor "Delicious…sleep now young maiden."

"Hana?" I stepped out "She went off on her own..."

I walked down the halls and found a strange room.

This one." I pointed at the floor and read "Cradle?"

I opened the door and gasped. The room had a glass floor and let me see under to a differ room that was filled with these tubes full of liquid and suspended in the liquid were girls, ones that looked like they went here.

"KYAA!"

"That scream!" I looked into the room and saw some tube form up and entrap Hana "Hana!"

I looked into the hall while hugging the doorframe, the man in there was one of the teachers here, he was doing something involving a thing called "craft."

The alarms started blaring and I knew I needed to run.

_Hana…please be okay, I'll come back for you as soon as I can._

* * *

**Later**

"They captured Hana." I said.

"That girl Jita." Sasha said "She could control something, she was one of the Adepts."

"Then it seems that man I saw kidnap Hana is likely one as well." I nodded "and with no Maria…we need to pick our battles carefully from here on. Keep searching and I'll do the same."

Sasha and I separated and I felt my phone ring.

"Hello." I answered.

"Sven…" a voice sighed "I'm bored."

"Lady Katja." I smiled "How are you."

"Fine…you?"

"Our mission is going well." I smiled.

"Good, is Hana causing you any problems?" she asked.

"Umm…no Miss." I smiled.

"Let me talk to the cow, I want to hear her beg me over the phone." Lady Katja requested.

_I promised to look after Hana…I can't tell her the truth._

"She…she's in class right now." I said "You'll have to wait."

"Sven…" Lady Katja said in a serious tone "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What? Of course not Miss." I said.

"Sven…" she hissed.

"H…Hana was taken." I frowned.

"What?!" she hissed.

"The Adepts are here and one of them kidnapped Hana." I whispered "I apologize Miss you left her in my care and I-."

"Just shut up you idiot! You should prepare for a stern punishment." she insulted before hanging up the phone.

"Yes Miss…" I said putting my phone away.

* * *

**Later**

"You've invited me here because?" I asked Sasha.

"We need to discuss the matter of Hana." He said "Apparently she's logged into the Virtual world."

"Hello again Miss Tsubasa." I bowed taking a seat.

"You two and Hana-san…you're not normal students and a janitor are you?" she asked.

"It's best you not ask." Sasha told her.

"Hana is logged in." I hummed "Do you know where her physical body is?"

"No." Tsubasa shook her head "But it's probably still at the Sorority house. It's just…if she stays connected for too long at that depth…her consciousness could separate from her physical body and be trapped in the Nog world."

I stood up and pushed my chair "Sasha a request…"

"Hmm?"

"You've been picking a fight with Miyuki for some time now." I looked at him "I let my Mistress down when Hana was taken, please allow me to get us back inside."

"Why are you even asking."

"It's simple." I said taking his dainty hand and playing along with his part as a female student "I was placed under you for this, a good servant asks his Master's permission before making such a choice."

"Just go." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Miss." I said kissing the back of his hand.

"Get away you freak!" he hissed as I walked off.

"Please message Miss Seta and ask her to meet Tsubasa and the nearby park." I requested.

"But I-."

"Exactly." I cut Tsubasa off and walked off.

* * *

**Later**

"Tsubasa I-" Miyuki ran up as I sat on the park bench "Aren't you…that janitor, where's Tsubasa?"

"Miss Amano won't be coming today." I stood up "You will be guiding me to the sorority house."

"I've met a lot of people who think I'm stupid just because I'm a student." The girl said pulling out a sword "Don't belittle me! I didn't become president just because of my power in the virtual world!"

She slashed at me and I flashed behind her and placed a small dagger at her throat.

"Miss Seta I am in no mood for the games of ignorant young girls." I explained "Do not resist, I fear harm may befall Miss Amano if you do. Now lead…"

The girl begrudgingly took me inside the Sorority house, I held the knife close to her back as we walked down the halls.

"You won't really hurt Tsubasa will you?" she asked.

"I see you take great concern for her…why?" I asked "From what I've seen and heard you are a tad rude to her."

"I've decided to protect her." The woman said "And I'll be stronger to do it….Here, this is the cradle like you asked."

I picked up my phone "You're clear."

Sasha arrived mere moments later dressed in his normal male clothes and I opened the door.

"A cradle." He looked around "Like for children."

"This one." I pointed at Hana "You will release her, break the connection and let her out of the tank."

Miyuki pressed a few buttons and the machine buzzed before the tank drained.

"Hana…" I laid the girl down "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you using these girls?" Sasha asked.

"That thing." Miyuki pointed to the back of the hall.

"That's a…"

"Elemental Circuit." Sasha and I said "The Magdalen."

"This is as far as you go." A girl said from the upper walk way "Since you know it's true name you're no ordinary mice."

"Are you with the Vatican, or maybe Athos?" she said making two black arm blade like swords and running at us "Regardless I won't let you live!"

She dashed by and Sasha blocked her with his sword but it chipped, I connected with a blow but it hit her sword and mine chipped as well.

"Those blades are like diamonds." I said.

"She's a Carbon user." Sasha hissed.

"No matter the substance nothing is harder than my **Diamond Storm!"**

Jita waved her hands and sent off an array of black strands, Sasha bobbed and weaved his way around them and got behind her.

"He avoided them?!"

"HYAA!" Sasha went to cut her down but a big rock fist appeared and grabbed his sword.

"Sasha!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't relay on power so much Jita." The man from the other night said standing up from grabbing the floor.

"He moved the glass floor." I observed "He can control Silicone!"

"Eliminate them!" he said distorting the floor.

"Remove that wall!" Sasha yelled grabbing Hana.

"YAAAA!" I pulled at the wall and ripped us a hole to the drain pipes.

We traversed the drains quickly and got back out into fresh air without getting chased.

"I thought so." Tsubasa said greeting us as we got outside "The Knight from the other night was you Mr. Janitor…and you are Sasha."

"It was your voice telling me how to escape." Sasha said.

"I hacked Miyuki's Navi." The girl smiled "I'm glad I made it in time."

"You saved us." I smiled wrapping Hana up in Sasha's jacket "You have my thanks."

"Please let me help!" the girl begged "If Miyuki is doing something bad it's my fault….I want to stop her, so I can help her."

"You have the resolve…" I said "you're help would be appreciated, you have knowledge of the virtual world and its workings, you will be most helpful."

I looked down at Hana.

_Her pulse…it's too faint…I don't like this._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed and wiped Hana's forehead with a sponge.

It had been a day since we rescued Hana, and she still hadn't woken up, she was just frozen in unconsciousness. I felt terrible, I brought her into that building and didn't save her right away, and now she was stuck like this because of my mistakes.

"I was right." Tsubasa said waking up from her trip to the virtual world "Hana-san has separated, she's confined deep within the Nog."

"I see…" I finished cleaning Hana's skin "Is there a way to wake her back up?"

"There was a case of separation long ago." Tsubasa sighed "But I don't know how grandfather managed to restore consciousness, but I know it is possible because the person brought back was me."

"You became trapped as well." I said "You two should get back to class, I'll stay here and with Hana…"

Sasha got dressed and he and Tsubasa left, I just sat in the tiny dorm room. It was quiet, I was expecting Hana to say something, praise Lady Katja or even complain about something…

* * *

**Later**

"He challenged Jita to a fight." I sighed putting my jacket on "I'm sorry Hana I want to stay and keep an eye on you but I'm going to keep an eye on Sasha, I hope you don't mind."

I hopped out the window and headed across the campus to where Sasha was fighting with Jita, the air practically glimmered with diamond and iron, the two weapons clanging together. Sasha was pushing Jita back and forcing her to the defensive.

_There we go Sasha…end it._

"Hm?!" I turned around "Someone's here!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Tsubasa!"

Three was some sort of huge metal claw rising out from the tree line while carrying Tsubasa, the ground hummed and some of those drones flew around us.

"An ambush."

"RAAAHH!" the tree were trampled as some sort of four-legged centaur light metal knight stomped out.

"That Craft is huge!" Jita yelled.

"HYAAA!" I jumped down and stabbed one of the drones but was quickly surrounded by more of them.

"So many." I hissed.

"GRRAA!" The Knight charged over towards Sasha and knocked him into the air.

"Sasha!" I yelled.

"I'm protecting Tsubasa!" The Knight said in a robotic voice while turning to face me.

"DIE!" the roared charging me.

_I can't block this!_

" **FIRE!"**

A huge beam shot by and tore the lane arm off the knight.

_This shot…_

"You were supposed to train the slave I left you, it's proper etiquette to return things in the state you found them."

"This power…" Jita gasped.

"Who did it? Who bared there fangs at my servants!" Lady Katja hissed as her puppet landed in the field "Submit to the power of the Empress!"

"Lady Katja!" I smiled.

"You're taking too long, I had to come instead." She looked down on me **"Mama!"**

Lengths of copper shot of Anastasia and ripped the silver knight apart.

"You're next." She said turning to Jita only to have her attack be blocked by a slab.

The rock was ripped apart by the railgun but as the rubble cleared they were gone.

"Milady." I bowed as Lady Katja landed near me.

"I'll deal with you later." She said walking by "Let's just get away from here, we've made a scene people will be here soon."

**Later**

"Here Miss." I said laying Hana down.

Lady Katja just looked at her.

"How long do we have till someone finds this cabin?" she asked.

"A while." Tsubasa said "I don't think anyone knows about this pace but me and my grandfather."

"Separation…that's what's happening to Hana right now?" Lady Katja sighed "Oh well such a useless girl isn't worth worrying about."

"Miss…" I sighed.

"Speaking of…" she looked at me "Get on your knees."

"…yes Miss." I said kneeling down.

She stuck her foot out "Lick it, the soles of my shoes, lick them clean."

I swallowed "Yes Miss."

"This is what you get." She said as I licked her shoes, my tongue covered in dirt "Not only did you fail in the task I gave you, you tried to lie to me as well. This is unacceptable behavior for a slave, you specifically."

"I understand Miss-."

"Did I say you could speak?!" she yelled.

"…"

"Weren't you with Matsumi?" Sasha asked.

"My Maria is wrapping some things up after our last mission, she'll be here soon." Lady Katja said forming a copper chain "Up again the wall."

"RAH!" she snapped and slashed my back with the chain.

"GRR!" I bit my lip as she whipped me.

"This is what you get when you fail me!" she snapped.

"You there girl…my butler is a bit…tied up at the moment can you please make me some tea?" Lady Katja asked before going back to whipping me.

"Oh sure." Tsubasa said boiling water quickly.

"I wonder, have you been busy with the homework Big Ma'am gave you." Lady Katja said as Tsubasa got her a cup and hot water.

"Homework?"

"He was rejected by the girl he likes and was reluctantly sent here for a mission." Lady Katja said stirring sugar into her tea "I was on a different mission pursuing the David when I found some information about the Magdalene. It was part of this academy and was used to accelerate the research of the brain navigation system. Suddenly six years ago the information just stopped, as if the lost the Magdalene was lost or stolen."

Lady Katja finished stirring her tea before walking over to the wall and dumping the hot liquid on my head.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"Shut up you dishonest bitch boy!" she snapped whipping my back again.

"I still have some of Grandpa's old documents if you want to take a look." Tsubasa said.

"That would be good." Sasha nodded.

The two of them left and Lady Katja stayed there, punishing me.

"You're a little bitch boy you know that!" she yelled "How dare you lie to me! Say it!"

"I'm sorry." I said as she whipped me.

"Louder you filthy man!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"AGAIN!"

Lady Katja whipped me another thirty or so times, demanding I apologize after each strike.

"I bet you're actually enjoying this aren't you." She whispered placing her hand on my check "You sick fuck, getting off because your mistress is beating you."

"That's not true Miss."

"I still haven't give you permission to talk back yet bitch boy." She hissed "Get on you back."

I laid down and Lady Katja started grinding her heel into my crotch.

"You're fucking garbage you know that." She growled "A worthless piece of crap unworthy of serving someone like me."

"Please Miss." I groaned "I…Please."

"Beg for it." She glared down at me.

"Please Miss." I crawled and hugged her legs "Don't say it, I can't live without you."

"What was that?" she feigned ignorance "You want to be fired."

"Anything but that!" I begged grabbing her dress.

"Did I say you could touch me!" she yelled slapping my face.

"Listen here you piece of shit!" she screamed kicking me in the side "Now let me make this clear, at any time I could remove you from my service, I could make your life living hell, I own you, you filthy bitch boy, if I catch you lying to me again…"

"I won't let it happen again." I cried hugging her legs "Please Mistress."

"Yes…" she petted my head "That's a good boy…Fufufu…oh how I missed the fun times with you. You played the part of desperate slave well…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss." I stood up and bowed "It has been some time since we roleplayed in such a manner, I thought it would help take your mind off things."

"Yes…" she looked at Hana "I'm still pretty pissed at you, but for now my rage has calmed."

She looked out the window "Come Sven there's much to do."

"Of course Mistress.'

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Assistance

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"You want me to go in there?" I asked "But Miss that's the ladies bathroom."

"Well that little mouse who was spying on us went in there." Lady Katja said "I want to see what she knows."

"Now stop dawdling." She said pushing the door open.

"Yes Miss." I said stepping in behind her.

"Ahh…Ohh!" a voice moaned.

"Seems out little mouse has a friend." Lady Katja whispered.

"Stop it…" a voice whimpered "If you're looking for that Magdalene thing I know about it."

_That's the voice of that girl I sucked on the other night…Ayame?_

"She knows something?" Lady Katja mumbled.

"I was organizing documents and I found a journal with something written in it." The girl cried "The Magdalen is in-."

There was a slam and the girl stopped talking

"So you know Ayame, you horrible girl." A voice said.

"Sven."

"Yes Miss." I nodded cutting the door off the hinges as Anastasia was used to rip the stall apart.

Inside were Miyuki Seta and a half naked Ayame. I had though these two were friendly but judging from the tears Ayame was scared of what was happening.

"That sounds like an interesting story." Lady Katja smiled climbing up t sit on my shoulder "Do tell."

"I won't let her tell you." Miyuki said placing her hand on Ayame's head.

"AAHHHH!" the smaller girl screeched as a seal was engraved on her head.

"Mama!"

Lady Katja sent the ribbons of copper out but Miyuki touched the mirror and a large silver claw came out to block for her.

"Last night in the forest, the Centaur knight was you." I said striking at her shield.

I slammed through the barrier but on the other side there was nothing there.

"She slipped away so quickly." I observed "Miss?"

I looked over and Lady Katja was breaking the seal on Ayame's head.

"This girl knows something, bring her back with us."

"Yes Miss." I said picking the girl up.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"They accused her of being the witch." Lady Katja said "Why did she not object? The real culprit was that Miyuki girl."

"Hmm…" Sasha only shrugged.

"I wager she did it to protect Miss Seta." I said pouring Katja a cup of tea "Would you like some Sasha?"

"No thanks"

I crouched down "And you Miss Satsuki?"

"NO!" she yelled "Get off me!"

"I don't feel like it." Lady Katja sighed sitting on her latest acquisition "Say do you have any idea why the girl would give herself up."

"No, I can barely think." The little blonde girl cried "I really gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Since when do slaves make demands." Lady Katja said snapping her fingers and tightening the copper chains.

"WAAAAH!" she girl squealed "No stop it's…it's gonna leak out!"

"If I hadn't been there you would have ended up separated like the rest." Lady Katja said "Therefore I own you."

"No that's wrong!" Ayame whimpered "Miyuki-oneesama was going easy on me!"

"So rebellious." Lady Katja said sending tentacles of copper to fondle the poor girl "Looks like I will get to have fun while Hana's gone."

"NOOO!" Ayame moaned "Stop it, you're gonna make me pee my pants!"

"Do whatever you like." Lady Katja smirked "But if you haven't noticed those two are men, wetting yourself in front of boys, think of the shame."

"Please don't." I sighed "It's just dreadful trying to get that out of a carpet. Ayame…" I looked down "What did you see, tell us about the Magdalen."

"It said "in order to cancel the grandchild's separation it has been decided to use the Magdalen." I don't remember anything else." she frowned.

"Hmm…" Sasha rubbed his chin.

"umm…are you really a boy?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"NOOOO!" she cried "I'm ruined! No one will want to marry me now!"

"In that case I'll take good care of you." Lady Katja snickered.

"That's worse!"

"I still don't get it." Sasha said "Why did Tsubasa keep quiet, the same with Miyuki. If they were aware of the Magdalen…why all this with the Adepts?"

"Oh you still don't get it?" Katja asked "You can't read the heart at all. I'm a queen who can read the hearts of all her slaves, a first class master and first class psychologist. If you want I can explain is Sasha~"

"I'll figure it out on my own!" he yelled storming out.

"It seems you struck a chord Miss." I observed.

"His emotions are so easily swayed." She laughed.

"Wow even though you small you're amazing." Ayame blinked.

"Miss Ayame." I smiled "Please refer to Lady Katja with the proper respect she deserves, Queen, Mistress or if you're feeling especially Japanese Katja-sama works as well. If you continue to be so casual with my princess…"

I lowered my eyes "Terrible things might befall you."

"Y-Yes!" the girl squeaked.

"Miss…" I looked down "The description you used…First Class Psychologist…"

"Don't remind me." She growled "Remembering the words of _That_ man after all this time…"

I smiled "You needn't fear so long as I am by your side."

"Yes I'm aware…" she tapped her fingers along Ayame's butt "Girl, Hana is trapped in the virtual world correct…Sven, I wish to go inside it."

"Miss I'm not sure-.'

"Don't question me." She glared.

"Of course Milady." I bowed "If you'll allow me to borrow Miss Ayame I will begin the preparations immediately."

"Take her." She waved her hand dismissively.

I allowed Ayame to use the bathroom proper before we started.

"Why do you even help that girl?" Ayame asked as I helped her set some things up.

"Quite simple, she's my princess." I smiled.

"But she's like half your age." She pointed out "You could squish her if you tried hard enough."

"I've made a vow to protect Lady Katja." I smiled "I've been by her side since the day we met, back when she was a little girl."

"How did ya meet?" she asked.

"Hmm…that memory…" I looked off "A story for another time I'm afraid, best not to keep Milady waiting."

I assisted Lady Katja into the machine.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I feel it would be best if I stayed here to protect your true body." I told her "Besides I have a few things to clean. Best of luck Miss, be safe. Remember you will not be able to bring Lady Anastasia into the Nog with you, and there is no copper there as well."

"I know." She said closing her eyes "I'll be back later."

"See you soon." I smiled "Miss Ayame, I will ask that you please accompany Lady Katja in her trip, she will be able to make good use of your security clearance."

The two went to sleep and I placed them comfortably on a bed near Hana.

"So she went inside that other world."

"Sir…" I turned around and looked at Yuri "You would find it in the interests of your health not to sneak up like that."

"Hahaha." He laughed "I see, still I only came to deliver a message form the church."

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"You have three days to find it." He said seriously "if you don't, every person place and thing connected to the Magdalen and the Witchcraft will be eliminated."

"I see…the I have little time to waste." I hummed.

A few hours passed and Lady Katja woke up, she seemed less than pleased, not even seeming that excited when she chained Ayame to the wall.

"We have three days Miss." I told her "If we do not find the Magdalen in that time, this school and the Nog will be destroyed, and Hana along with them."

"Yes." She said sitting next to her Maria on the bed "I bet she's happy…free of her life as a slave."

"Miss." I frowned "I fell that Hana truly does care, that's why she came on this mission, to prove that she can be useful."

"You idiot." She snarled at me, looking upset "Don't you think I know that!"

"Ekaterina, Sven I need your help." Sasha walked in "Ayame's too!"

"Hmm…it seems we've all chosen the same path." I smiled "Well then, let's begin to formulate a plan."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Miyuki

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Good Luck in the Nog." I said as Lady Katja and Sasha went in "You fulfil your parts I shall do mine in this world."

"Don't mess this up." Lady Katja said closing her eyes.

"I have your shield Miss." I smiled at her "You have no reason to fear, your knight will not lose to a mere witch."

* * *

**Later**

I ran through the school, my armor clinking as I went, I heard the commotion in one of the class rooms and saw it.

"RAH!" I bashed her with the copper shield and pushed her back to stop her from attacking anymore girls.

"You." She hissed "Getting in the way again, messing with Tsubasa's head."

"Hmm." I got into a stance "The Silver Knight powered by the Witchcraft and the Chrome Knight blessed with a holy power, I wonder which of us is stronger?"

I dashed at her, her lance like weapon blocking my sword as we crashed out the window.

"HRAA!" I blocked her thrust with my shield and swung but she flew back.

"Seems we have a similar skill." I smiled "Now then a question, The Magdalen of Thunder, it is inside Miss Tsubasa correct?"

"You know?" she tilted her head "Then I'll have to kill you too!"

"If this continues you will enter a state where you make her incapable of returning." I said "Or when she does she will be so horrified of what you've done that she will want nothing to do with you."

"I'm prepared this time." She growled out "The Copper doll isn't here, I have the power to protect Tsubasa!"

"What a joke." I said blocking her thrust "Do you think I don't know what it's like to want the power to protect someone important to you? But doing what you've done isn't the answer, we want to help you!"

"Just leave us alone!" she yelled as I kicked her to break her block and slash her with my sword.

"You're reason is good, but the ends do not justify the means!" I said "This is you last chance to give up."

I stabbed my sword into the ground.

"From this point on I will not be hold back!" I yelled "I can no longer grantee your safety! If I must I will kill you to stop the witchcraft!"

"HRAA!" I jumped to the side and avoided her strike before slashing into her chest.

The two of us traded blows blocking and striking each other in quick succession. My sword cut the air as she avoided my blows and my shield clanged as her lance bounced off it.

_For having such a hefty armor on she's so fast._

"HYUP!" the two of us jumped into the air, both landing blows, my armor clinked and cracked a bit but didn't break.

_She chipped it?!_

"Is that it?" Miyuki asked landing against a building "Is that the full extent of your power?"

"No I still have plenty of fight left in me." I said tapping my sword on my shield "I was given a mission and I will complete it."

"I see…" she hissed "So you are after what's inside Tsubasa."

I parried her thrust and swept her leg and tried to stab down but she rolled and stuck my side.

"GRA!" I hissed sliding back.

_I'm running out of soma, I need to bring this to an end._

I focused my sword, and charged at the same time as Miyuki. The two of us both swung and slid to a stop.

"GAAAAHHH!" she screamed as her side ripped open.

"This was the only way." I said sheathing my sword "Forgive me."

"Ha…Hahaha!" Miyuki stood up and laughed "I even went through the trouble of letting you hit me, you call that strength."

"Impossible." I gulped "The only person to ever see this armor and live are Katja and Hana."

"Right now I'm limited to the power of only the 200 students minds linked to the network." She said "I can calculate your attacks, and see your movements in an instant and I have the witch's power of Silicon made from earth and glass."

Miyuki formed a mirror and it shattered covering her in silver armor.

"I won't lose." She said jumping on air to kick me.

"AAAHH!" I hissed rolling back.

A dozen reflecting mirrors appeared in the air and Miyuki teleported around kicking and slashing me.

"GAAAAH!" I screamed as my armor cracked.

_At this rate it will-_

***SHATTER!"**

"AAAHHHHAAA" I screamed as my plating broke.

_My armor…she broke my armor!_

"UGH!" I groaned slamming into a wall.

"She can…restore her body." I panted trying to stand up with the help of my sword "I can't…stop fighting."

"You wanted to help right!" Miyuki yelled charging up an attack "Then drop dead!"

"AAHHHHH!" I yelled as shards of glass cut my skin.

_This woman…Is stronger than I thought._

"I won't let anything stand in my way!" Miyuki said lifting up her sword "This world is only for the two of us."

"STOP IT!"

The attack was blocked as a figure cloaked in light and shining metal appeared.

"Tsubasa?" I looked on.

_This substance…is virtual._

"The power of the Magdalen." I said.

"Mii-chan, I'll stop you." Tsubasa said summoning those little drones from the virtual world.

"You unreasonable girl." Miyuki hissed "I'll show you how I'll protect you, by blowing through you!"

"You two…" I said feeling two people behind me "Must stop them."

"Yeah I know." Sasha said.

"Trust me, I can fight pretty well now." Mafuyu laughed.

"When Lady Katja mentioned you had acted as her Maria I was quite shocked." I smiled "I'm going to rest a bit, excuse me."

I rolled back and passed out.

_It seems…I'm not strong enough to protect Lady Katja yet._

* * *

**Later**

"So Wan Chen abandoned Miss Jita to save himself." I said pouring tea "What an ungentlemanly thing to do."

"I don't think that man had an ounce of proper etiquette in him." Lady Katja sighed "It should be a problem since Sasha went after him."

"In the end we obtained the Magdalen of Thunder." I smiled "Tea Hana?"

"No thanks." She shook her head.

"Still…the Sword in Mafuyu and the Thunder in Hana." I hummed "A coincidence of fate, or the will of God?"

"Doesn't matter." Katja sighed "I'm looking forward to going home."

"As am I Miss." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Meteora

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

After the Surei Academy Mission we had been brought in for a debriefing, I was taking the time to prepare tea and snacks for everyone as we started.

"The mission was a success, congrats everyone." Yuri smiled.

"It's a good thing I got there in time." Mafuyu said.

"Two sugars Mafuyu?" I asked.

"Yes please." She smiled.

"I must admit Mafuyu you have matured these last few months, you look stunning." I smiled.

"R-Really, thanks." She giggled.

"Tsk…" Sasha clicked his tongue.

"Is there a problem with my complimenting Miss Oribe?" I asked.

The white haired boy looked away.

_Jealous it seems._

"It's a good thing you got there." Lady Katja glared "I was frankly sick of waiting."

"I did my best." Mafuyu sighed.

"You showed up nearly a day later than your master, unacceptable." Lady Katja sighed sipping her tea "Worst slave ever."

"I'm not your slave I'm your partner!" Mafuyu yelled.

"The two of them match up strangely well." I commented to Hana and Sasha.

"Mhm." Sasha nodded.

"Grrmm…" Hana pouted.

"It appears you are jealous." I pointed out.

"No of course I'm not!" she yelled before smiling.

"You are pathetic." I shook my head.

"By the way." Sasha looked up "What happened to that Carbon Girl?"

"Right now?" the Priest looked up "I belive she's in the middle of being secured with a Niplock."

"A what?" Mafuyu asked.

"It's a device that can be used to restrain a Qwaser." I explained "It's like a circuit that blocks Soma flow and makes it incredibly painful to use your powers…or so I've heard I've never had one myself. Though if you try to take it off wrong you'll unfortunately break yourself and die as a result. It's…like a cursed circuit."

"A curse." Mafuyu shivered.

"Something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Seems I'll need a second pot."

"huh?" Lady Katja looked at me.

"Do come in." I said opening the door "I find it a poor reflection if I had our guests waiting outside."

I looked at the collection of people in the hall.

"Chop, chop I don't plan to stand here like a fool all day." I said walking off "Tea anyone…No…okay."

"It's been a while." The man with no ears said walking in "Father Noda how long has it been…I believe it's Three years, Six Months and Seventeen days."

"Quite precise." I said standing by Lady Katja.

"Hey you." Sasha spoke up "What's Meteora doing here?"

The man ignored him which only proceeded to piss Sasha off more, I caught a moving figure in the corner of my eye and adjusted myself accordingly. In a blink a girl with her mouth covered was pointing a gun at Sasha's forehead and in that same blink I had a small dagger near her heart.

"I'd appreciate it if this didn't devolve into violence." I said "I'd have to clean up all the blood and that would take a while. Now put your gun away unless you'd like your heart gouged out."

The girl took a step back and I place my hands back at my side and bowed "Thank you for being accommodating."

"It's useless to argue with this man Sasha." Yuri noted "He can't hear you…literally he can not hear you, he has no ears to do it with."

"My ears were sacrificed to the Lord." The man showed up "I am the head priest of Meteora, Clifford C.J Crawford."

"That is quite an elaborate name." I mumbled.

"I'm no fan of them myself." I whispered to Sasha "But for now we'd best play nice, these are not the kind of people you'd be wise to anger okay."

"Now then let's get to business." Crawford said "We're here for the Adept Wench, we'll make her talk with an inquisition."

"You're going to torture her?" Sasha growled.

"You should relax, we're professionals." He said "If she gives up her information willingly we won't have to be so inelegant. If you're interested though the record for living is 712 days. I wonder if she'll break that? Id she in the basement, Leon I'll leave securing her to you."

"Understood." A man said taking off his hood "Would you mind leading the way Mafuyu?"

"Hmm?" The girl looked at the boy "No way you're Max!"

"My name is Leon Max Muller." The boy said "I am grateful for your assistance in Bayern, because of that I was able to complete my mission safely, thank you for that."

"When you say mission." Miss Katja hissed "You don't mean…?"

"Correct." The man bowed.

"Miss do you know this boy?" I asked.

"Regrettably." She sighed "I passed him while looking for the Noah."

Mafuyu started mentioning to Sasha where she had been when Hana nudged my side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this." She handed me her phone.

"Hmm…" I scanned the page "I see…Miss."

"What?" she growled.

"Here." I held the phone out and allowed her to read the headline "My…condolences."

The article Hana had found was about some small town in the middle of nowhere, everyone in it just up and vanished.

"So…you killed them." Sasha glared.

"How uncouth." I shook my head.

"Why would you do that!" Mafuyu yelled "Aren't you supposed to be working for the side of good. Then how could you kill a bunch of innocent people?!"

"They weren't innocent." Leon said "They had sins, for they saw the Noah and all those who have seen it or the boy must be dispatched to the side of the Lord."

"What-."

"What a clumsy doctrine." I stopped Mafuyu from yelling "A tad excusive would you not agree Mr. Muller?"

"Our actions are the will of God." He said "Archbishop Smirnoff acknowledges that as well."

"I did not ask about the Archbishop." I said "I asked what you thought, now then this conversation is over, please leave."

"I do hate that this has gotten so excitable." Yuri laughed "But may I cut in. It's about the whole reason you came here, Ms. Jita, she's not here. She's in a certain place having the Niplock affixed."

"Well then where is she?" Leon asked.

"That's a secret." Yuri smiled.

"This has been productive to say the least." I hummed "Now then, your target is no longer here so you have no reason to be either, now as I said before, leave."

The members of Meteora started to leave and I held the door for them.

"Let me make something very clear." I growled as Leon walked by "If you do something to upset my Mistress…or any of my friends for that matter I'll run you through and make you bleed out for…let's say 712 days?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Back to School

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Seems nothing has changed." I said pushing a cart.

"Well it's only been a few weeks." Mafuyu said "Oh you didn't have to bring our bags to our house."

"Don't tell him not to." Lady Katja said "It's his job."

"Still I feel bad." Mafuyu sighed.

"Don't." I smiled "I enjoy assisting others."

I pulled a cart full of luggage to the mansion Mafuyu and Sasha lived in, the girl opened it and flipped a few lights on.

"Seems no one has been around here for some time." I said "The air is dusty and stale."

I carried Mafuyu and Sasha's luggage into the house and opened a window.

"This place is filthy, unacceptable." I shook my head.

"I would keep it clean but I wasn't here." Mafuyu mumbled.

"If you hate it so much you clean it." Lady Katja said.

"Hmm." I wiped the windowsill with a cloth.

"HE ALREADY STARTED!"

"As expected of my butler." Lady Katja smirked "Flawless to a tee. I'm going home don't take too long"

"Yes Miss."

I started dusting the main foyer and mopping the floor right away, this mansion has fallen into disarray due to the homeowners being out of town.

_They didn't find someone to come by once in a while to open a window and air the place out, water the plants and what not._

As I tidied the place up, Mafuyu was checking her bags in the entranceway when the door opened.

"Ha!" Someone gasped.

"Our first visitor since returning is you huh." Mafuyu smiled.

"Hmm…" I looked over "Ah, hello Miyuri, how are you this evening, please wipe your feet I just mopped there."

"You made a big fuss coming in." Sasha sighed walking upstairs "Nothing's changed with you."

"How…how dare you." Miyuri mumbled.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You just walk back in here like nothing happened!" she snapped "You didn't send me any messages."

"Work comes first." I told her "Besides…never mind."

"You're hiding something" she pouted.

"Perhaps." I blinked "I'm going to finish cleaning this place so I can go home and rest in my own bed. Oh and Miyuri…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"You should put clothes on, running around in that silk bathrobe will make you catch a cold."

"Achoo!"

"Case and point." I sighed "Mafuyu may I borrow your bathroom for my foolish sidekick?"

"HEY!" Miyuri yelled "You're all my sidekicks!"

"Sure." Mafuyu smiled.

"Come Miyuri." I said "I'll run you a bath before I go."

"Fine…" she pouted and followed me up the stairs.

"So you're back?" she asked.

"For now." I shrugged turning on the bath "I'm not sure how long this visit will last seeing as how I have a feeling things are going to be getting messy soon."

"What do you me?" Miyuri asked stepping into the bath.

"Before coming back to this school we ran into some rather…distasteful characters, they are people with power…and we by no means played very nice with them. That is why I tried not to call you, if perchance someone had intercepted my message to you and came to cause you harm while I wasn't around to help I would be quite upset."

"Hmph." She pouted a bit "I don't need to be babysat."

"Ha." I scoffed "You've seen my foes, you and I both know you would stand no chance, and I wouldn't want them to feel entitled to what's mine."

She frowned a bit.

"Fear not, I won't let something happen to you." I brushed her hair out of the way and gently kissed her forehead "It pleases me to see you once more Miyuri Tsujido."

"It's umm…nice to see you too." She nodded "I'm uhh…available if you need me."

I leaned over her in the tub, she blushed and turned away slightly as I leaned closer and grabbed her breasts pulling one up and into my mouth.

"HAA!" she gasped.

"Even more delicious than I remember." I smiled swirling my tongue over her nipple "I've missed you so much Miyuri."

* * *

**Later**

"Miss I'm back….hello?" I walked in and got no respone.

"Ah a note." I looked on the fridge.

_Had something to take care of, took Hana will be back in a few nights, will call you when needed._

_Your Empress._

_Ekaterina._

"I wish she would have said something before leaving." I sighed "Now I'll be fretting with worry all week."

_Today's conversation reminded me, as long as she is associated with my Miyuri will live in a state of danger…perhaps I should put a measure in place just in case._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"This is quite the crowd." I told Sasha.

"Mhm." He nodded.

Mafuyu told us that Fumika told her to meet her at Miyuri's mansion, and we weren't the only ones gathered there, it seemed like half the girls in school were there.

"Lily-sama~"

"Miyuri-oneesama! Give us advice!"

"What the hell is this?" I sighed.

"I have no idea." Mafuyu sighed with me.

"I'm sorry." Fumika frowned "I know you all wanted the truth as soon as possible…this is it, a fortune teller."

_Miyuri…_

"I have many people accepting me now." Miyuri laughed "Don't get me wrong even you won't get special favors."

"I didn't want one." I shook my head.

"GAH!" she gaffed.

"Is she really that accurate?" Mafuyu asked.

"She's never wrong." Fumika said.

"Is it some trick?" Mafuyu pressed for more answers.

"It's a secret." Fumika mumbled.

"Knowing her it's some silly magic trick." Sasha shrugged.

"I'm unsure." I fixed my tie "Is Miyuri skilled enough for such work?"

"Still, it's great to see you all again." Fumika smiled.

"Likewise." I nodded.

A few girls asked Miyuri to give them a fortune but she notably declined saying the spirits were too weak to commune with her or some other gobblygook like that.

"Miyuri." I walked up "May we speak a moment?"

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Here." I held out a small ring box.

"Ha! W-W-What are you doing."

"I would like you to wear this." I said.

"No-Impossible-This is all too sudden!" she blushed.

"Stop overreacting." I bopped her on the head.

"Ouchy." She rubbed her head.

"It's the same sort of stone in the earing Sasha gave Mafuyu, or the one that makes up Lady Anastasia's core." I told her "As long as you wear it, it will resonate with the one I wear on my ring as well, that way if you are in danger I will know and be able to come help you. It will hopefully help prevent further incidents like the one at the lake when you girls were kidnapped by the Crest Maker."

"All I have to do is wear it?" she asked looking at the silver ring with the red gemstone.

"Correct."

"Well…I suppose it suits my style enough." She scoffed putting it on "And it does fit my noble personality."

"Haa…." I sighed "You're back to that way of thinking."

"What of it." She asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged "If anything this way is more interesting."

"It's not like I need your approval, you should be the one seeking mine!" she yelled.

_Lady Katja hurry home…I need someone besides Miyuri to talk to._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Time Off

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"You nearly made quite the mess of things." I told Sasha "Picking a fight with a prisoner in a church, you are quite a brute."

"Tsk." He hissed as I wrapped his head.

"Be more careful next time." I said before getting serious "Especially if Edgar is the one who really did this to you. Something is off with that boy."

"Yeah." Sasha nodded "He said he came here so I would protect him, he's the Noah."

"How strange indeed." I hummed looking at the others in the room "Should we do something, tell someone?"

"You shouldn't waste your time with these people Edgar." Jita told him "Attackers would tear thorugh these people like wet paper."

"What was that?" Sasha growled.

"Calm down." I glared "You're always so quick to conflict you need to learn to properly control your emotion."

"You were lucky that he interrupted us." Sasha said "Do you know what would have happened if he hadn't?"

"Of course I do." Jita smirked "You'd have been dead in three seconds."

"Is there no controlling you people?" I sighed.

* * *

**Later**

"Quiet again." I said blinking as I entered the apartment "The Miss and Hana still haven't returned."

I checked the answering machine, no messages, it's not like the Miss to be out of touch for this long but…I can't coddle her forever, maybe letting her do work on her own without me for a while we help in the long run.

I went to start making myself something to have for dinner before I heard a knocking at my door.

"Hello?" I opened my door and saw Miyuri standing there "Miyuri? What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by." She whistled "It's not like I came to see you and make sure you're not lonely or anything."

"Haa…come in." I sighed "You can join me for dinner."

"So did you enjoy your break?" she asked "It must have been nice to work with capable people."

"It was fine." I shrugged "I enjoyed my break but I'm glad to be back here. My question is how were you while I was gone, making new friends I see?"

"People still flock to me for my popularity."

_Oh is that it?_

"Well it seems both of us are happy to have each other back." I smiled "I hope our partnership can resume at it's former level."

"I guess." She blushed "I mean if you need Soma and stuff than I suppose it's my duty as a good friend to help and provide for you."

"HmHmHm." I laughed "Thank you Miyuri, you are a good friend."

"Oh, you're welcome." She smiled "Umm about Edgar."

"Yes, he seems quite attached to you." I hummed "He's special wouldn't you agree?"

"There is something unique about him." She nodded.

"More than you know." I sighed "My current issue is not with Edgar though it's how Sasha and Jita are reacting, always fighting nonstop they're going to cause a major incident at this rate."

"Well why not just let them fight it out." Miyuri blinked "The stronger one protects Edgar that sems simple to me."

"Letting them fight just means they'll end up killing each other." I said "And besides Jita's strength is currently capped by the Niplock, she'd never accept that as a fair fight."

"Well…what if they fought without fists." Miyuri said.

"I see." I nodded "But what do you have in mind?"

"I've got a brilliant idea!" she cheered "And it's extra brilliant since I thought it up."

Miyuri ran out the door and left me alone at the table.

"I guess I won't get to hear the plan." I said to no one "Well it's good to see Miyuri is in high spirits."

* * *

**Later**

"What…is this?" I sighed.

Miyuri had 'summoned' a bunch of us to her mansion, specifically the lower level bowling alley for what she was calling "The Great Edgar Cup Bowling Tournament!"

"What in the world?" Mafuyu sighed with me "Wait hang on a sec when did the school get this bowling alley?!"

"It's more than just a bowling alley" Miyuri explained "There's also Madam Lily's mansion, and the fortune parlor, and the billiards room, and the darts room oh and the shooting range, and can't forget about the pool or the hot spring."

"How could they afford this?" I wondered.

"Oh and there's a salon and a spa." Miyuri kept going "Plenty of entertainment facilities."

"How did this happen?" Mafuyu yelled at the class president.

"Well 80% of the student body agreed." She frowned "So my hand was forced."

"What can I say I've been riding a wave of popularity!" Miyuri laughed "Ohohoho!"

"Again…at least she's happy." I rolled my eyes.

"It's great!" Miyuri cheered "everyone who is here will participate in the tournament. I've taken the liberty of splitting us into teams to play three sets each, and the winning team get's to be Edgar's guardians!"

"This isn't really how I planned to solve the fighting issue." I sighed more.

"Are you okay with this Edgar?" Jita asked.

"Lily put a lot of work into this." He pouted wearing a dress "I'm fine with belonging to whoever wins."

"You're not a piece of meat!" Mafuyu and I yelled "Have some self-confidence!"

* * *

**Later**

"Have you ever actually bowled before Sasha?" Mafuyu asked.

"No." he grumbled "But this is simple."

"HAA!" Sasha trotted up and rolled the ball down the lane…and right into the gutter.

"GAH!" Mafuyu and I gasped "HE TOTALLY SUCKS!"

"Hmph." Jita smirked "I'm not surprised. Well the secret is to guide the ball!"

"RAAHHH!" Jita rolled the ball…and guttered it too.

"SHE SUCKS TOO!"

"Hmm…" Fumika walked up all decked out in actual competitive gear, she rolled the ball and …dropped it on her foot.

"Does everyone here suck at Bowling besides Mafuyu!" I yelled "You should all be ashamed!"

"Let's she you try it." Sasha pushed a ball at me.

"Yeah Mr. Butler." Jita growled.

"Fine, I'll show you." I said.

"Hmm…" I took a breath as stepped forward "HA!"

I rolled the ball and…

***Dink***

I knocked over one pin.

"For shame." Jita shook her head.

"And you call yourself a capable butler." Sasha added.

"Shut up at least I hit a pin!" I yelled.

"Quit trying." Miyuri said "I've already made up for your deficit."

"Huh?" I looked at the scoreboard "Holy crap Miyuri has four straight strikes!"

"SHE'S ACTUALLY GOOD!"

"My skills frighten even me!" Miyuri laughed.

"I guess you were confident for a reason." I laughed.

"Of course." She smiled.

By the end of the round I managed to finish with by hitting about 25 pins total, Miyuri ended up losing to Mafuyu by one point.

"This was fun." I said walking home with Miyuri "I doubt the Miss would have been so kind with my lack of skill though."

"All the more reason to have fun on your time off." Miyuri smiled.

"Yes, thank you for helping me relax a bit." I smiled back "I'd forgetting what it's like to not always be attending to my work."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Zombie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"If Meteora is coming for Edgar we should think about moving him." I told Sasha "They are restless and if they come for him while Edgar is in the school…people will die."

"Exactly…" Sasha sighed "They only care about the ends, sounds familiar."

He was giving Jita the stink eye.

"Why you-!"

"Stop." Mafuyu stepped up "Don't start, we need a plan."

"I'm sorry." Edgar frowned "They're coming because I'm here. Because I'm living…so many other people die."

"Edgar it's not-." Mafuyu started but Sasha stopped her.

"Edgar we need the full story." Sasha said "How did you get the Twilight?"

"I will…but let's go someplace else first." He said.

Edgar walked to the lake and we looked at the calm water, the sun reflecting off it.

"At the bottom of this lake lies a sanctuary." Edgar explained "That is where the Theotokos is resting…as is Friederich Tanner."

"Edgar how do you know that man?" I asked.

_He is an over achieving terrorist…what would he know about Edgar?_

"I was once his possession." He said "A vessel for storage of the circuits he had collected, including the Noah I am a canvas and nothing more. When he died I was let free, I found hope and tried my hardest to live a normal life. But that's just a dream."

"Edgar don't say that." Mafuyu yelled.

"You're kidding right?" Sasha asked "You dragged us to this place to feed us a sob story and be the tragic hero."

"That's not it I-!"

"Stop Lying!" Sasha yelled "Stop pretending to be a victim and come clean. Tell me what it is you really want?"

"It's clear isn't it." I said "It's the thing naturally engraved into all people."

"He wants to live."

"I want that, and to stay with everyone else." Edgar nodded.

"Then get up." Sasha put his hand out "You'll be on the side that struggles to achieve that goal."

* * *

**Later**

I tapped my fingers on the desk, agitated and worried.

_It's been too long since I heard from Lady Katja…I'm worried. Meteora, Lady Katja…something is wrong. If she's not there when I get home I'm going to find her._

***Swish***

The door to the classroom slid open and a girl I recognized from around school walked in.

"Afternoon, I forgot my bag." She smiled walking over.

"Hmhm." I nodded.

She walked to the back row and picked up a bag.

"Have a good day." She said walking by me again.

"HYA!" I grabbed her wrist and bent it back.

"GAAH!" she hissed and dropped a syringe.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"She's going to be angry."

"She?" I asked.

"Mistress."

"Hmph." I stood up "That is some sort of mind control agent isn't it, well I already have a Mistress, and yours, no matter who, would pale to her."

I swung my arm and slammed the girl down before punching her face and knocking her out.

"I'm sorry about that, hopefully you won't bruise too bad." I grabbed my jacket and placed it over my arm before smashing the window.

"I hope Lady Katja doesn't get home tonight, I think I'm going to be a little late."

I jumped out and dropped to the floor.

_Sasha and Jita were around the grounds…Edgar is with Miyuri at her little clubhouse._

I threw my jacket off and fixed my tie.

"That's where I'm going first."

* * *

**Later**

" **HRRAA!"**

I drilled one of those annoying zombies with a punch.

_I can't use my swords on the zombie students, I'll have to fight though with my fists._

By the time I got to Miyuri's house they were gone, if they had fled in that strange power surge before they had a few steps on me and I would need to track them down.

_Knowing Edgar…he will convince Mafuyu to take him to that place._

I doubled my speed and got to the lake as fast as possible.

"Mafuyu-san, please send the boy to me."

_It's that boy with the wolves._

"He won't be harmed."

"What are you going to do?" Mafuyu asked

"Just kill him." The boy said.

I walked up behind him and drew a sword, I was going to surprise him, but he had those damn dogs.

"GRR!" I held my sword up "That's not a chew tow-LET GO!"

I swung my sword and slashed the wolf in half.

"I hate dogs." I hissed.

I jumped over them and landed before her, blocking a bullet from the other Meteora member.

"Are you and the others alright Mafuyu?" I asked.

"Yes we're okay." She nodded.

"Miyuri is out cold and it seems Sasha and Jita are preoccupied at school." I said "I'll need you to be my back up."

"Right!" she said as her earing glowed and activated her circuit.

I raised my sword when one of the dogs attack, I slashed and it jumped back.

"HRAA!"

Mafuyu's circuit glowed and cut the air like a wave. I followed behind and jumped to tackle the one wolf, stabbing it.

"Lobo!"

"RAAAH!" the biggest wolf jumped high over me and towards Miyuri and Edgar, hitting the girl, off the cliff towards the lake.

"Miyuri!"

_There's no way to get over there!_

The air whooshed as a whip like black tendril flew up from below and jammed in the cliff, Jita quickly swung by and grabbed Miyuri before she hit the rocks.

"That was too close." I sighed looking over the cliff "By the way Miss Jita, it's polite to ask before you barrow another Qwaser's Maria."

I saw her sucking on Miyuri.

"She belongs to me." I growled.

"Complain later." Jita said "Are they Meteora."

"Yes, Leon Muller and Lee May." I said "They're troublesome."

"Leave now." Jita glared "My powers have returned and I will not hesitate."

"Don't bother talking." I said as the dogs jumped "He won't listen."

I cut through the dogs and Jita jumped at Leon only to be shot at by Lee May.

"You're wasting bullets." Jita said blocking."

A circuit activated and tied her up.

"Jita!"

"Each of those bullets had a sealing circuit." Leon explained.

"HRAA!" I ran in.

"Lobo!"

"GAH!" I hissed as the big wolf got back up and bit my thigh "You're a pain in the ass you mutt! Huh?"

"I can't…move my legs." I hissed.

_This dog…has something special about it._

"The plausibility of you escaping is impossible." Leon said "Accept the end."

***Click***

I looked over and saw the woman pointing her gun at Jita.

"Crap." I hissed still stunned.

Suddenly a tendril flew passed and broke the circuit binding Jita.

_That's-!_

I looked over with hope, only too see something else.

A man standing there with a large metal puppet.

"I don't care about the boy, Meteora can have him, but the girl comes with me." He said "I am Joshua Phrygianos and she is my sister."

"That puppet." I looked at it "I'd know it anywhere."

_Lady Anastasia…_

I glared "Where did you get that."

I stabbed the wolf and picked up my sword.

"Lady Katja would give her life before that puppet could be pawned off." I growled "I'll kill you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. The Golden Noah

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Jita's brother!" Mafuyu gasped "Wait you're that guy!"

"Yes we have met." The boy nodded "As I said I am Joshua Phrygianos."

"You still haven't answered me." I growled pointing my sword at him "Where did you get that puppet?"

"I took it." He said.

"HRAA!" I turned my body and clanged my sword off the side "I'll kill you!"

"Jita II." He waved his hand and I jumped over a tendril.

"Go." I heard Leon whistle.

"You stay out of this!" I cut the wolves before turning back and trying to slash Joshua before getting blocked by a sword of his own.

He pulled out a second one and we both slashed at each other, blocking the strikes. The girl came up to shoot at us but the puppet stopped all the bullets in the air.

_How is it that this lazy looking loser is able to parry my strikes like nothing, it makes no sense._

"GAH!" I gasped as be broke my block and he gashed my chest.

"This is pathetic; I'll leave this to the puppet." Joshua said.

"You bastard." I hissed smacking the puppet's arms away and stabbing its core with my sword, making it fall apart "Did you possible think I would lose to the puppet I have rebuilt countless times?"

" **Lobo Rampage."**

The one wolf howled and grew larger, gaining horns like some sort of hellhound, then it stood up like a werewolf.

"Artificial evolution into bipedal beasts." I groaned "It just get's worse."

"Go."

I held my swords up but was shocked by the speed of the wolves, if you even lost focused for a microsecond you'd be killed. I tried to cut them off at the legs but my sword actually shattered in the process.

"GHHAAAA!"

I turned back when I heard Edgar start screaming, there was some sort of circuit on the floor.

"Brother what did you do?" Jita yelled.

"What I was asked to do." The boy said.

"What did you do to Edgar!" Mafuyu yelled.

"Even if it kills him you won't regret it."

"BROTHER!"

"I'll kill you!" I dashed towards him.

"I see…this body at this place." Edgar mumbled as the wind started swirling around us.

"Stay back." I put my arm on in front of Mafuyu "That is not Edgar."

"Who are you!" Mafuyu yelled.

"I'm Edgar." He said "And I'm not Edgar."

"Just answer." I glared.

"Do you not care to guess, am I that unforgettable?" he asked.

"Mr. Tanner." I blinked "You are a monster who I wished never to see again, please vacate that body at once."

"I can't do that." He smiled "Cause Edgar is gone now, he was just a personality construct used to keep this body functioning."

"You're a monster." I growled.

"RAAAH!"

I ducked to the side as a blast of gun fire rang out and Lee May started blasting at Tanner.

"Jita II!"

The puppet slid over and took the bullet, being burned to nothing in the process.

"You sacrificed something that wasn't yours." I glared at Joshua.

"It's not go." He said as the puppet swirled around and reconstructed itself.

"I'm sorry." Jita walked passed "But this is the will of the Adepts."

"So you to." I stood in front of Mafuyu "We're hemorrhaging allies here."

I looked back "Leon's tapped out and Lee May is in some sort of psychotic trance."

A plethora of guns dropped down in front of Lee May, assault rifles, machine guns and pistols of varying sizes.

"Kill…" the girl wheezed "Kill…GRRRAAAAAA!"

She picked up two of the machine guns and started blasting away, I pulled Mafuyu to the ground and rolled away so we wouldn't become targeting dummies.

I looked over and saw Tanner was taking off Edgar's shirt, prepping to fire off his circuit.

" **GOLDEN NOAH!"**

The lake split in two and the building hidden in the lake rose up and opened its doors to us.

"The Noah lets me enter the infinite maze of possible outcomes, choosing the one I want." Tanner explained "Right now I've lead us to the moment that should have been my triumph."

"Resetting reality, that's bullshit." Sasha walked up "You've read to many fantasy books. Seems some things have changed."

"Frederich Tanner took over Edgar's body." I explained.

"That makes sense, I'll just kill him again then!"

"Sounds good to me!" I ran forward with him.

"You're too late." Tanner said slipping into a portal with the two Adept siblings.

"HAA!" Mafuyu used her powers to pry the portal open.

"Let's go!" I ran forward.

"Right." Sasha nodded.

"HMMM." Lee May jumped in with us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm…" she just glared "Grr…"

"That's right you don't speak very much do you." I nodded "Very well."

The world inside the sanctuary was like ruins floating in space, empty blackness beneath us and infinite space above us, the only footholds were small outcroppings of crumbling brick buildings.

"There's a wall in the way!" I yelled.

"GRRAA!" Sasha rolled his body and broke the wall with his back.

"Hmph." Lee May got up and dusted herself off.

"No thank you?" Sasha groaned sitting up.

The girl pulled out a phone and Sasha used his powers to pull it away.

"I'm progressing on without you." I groaned stepping off trying not to aggravate the cut on my chest.

I jumped to the next platform and pulled out a sword.

"Where did Tanner go?" I asked Jita and her brother.

"You're not in a position to be asking questions Chromium Knight." Joshua said taking out one of his swords.

"You have aggravated me for the last time, first the puppet and now you've stepped in my way for the final time!"

"HYRAA!" I blocked his one sword but the other hit my shoulder.

I spun in hit his side, a wave of pressure shooting out and making a nearby pillar crumble. We both had two swords but his were quick rapiers but I had slower broadswords so I had trouble compensating for his speed. Still as the fight went on I was landing more hits, he was slowing down.

"Your new powers are rejecting you!" I swiped my swords down and drilled Joshua into the ground "Time's up, now you die!"

I fused both my swords into one larger sword as Joshua stumbled back to standing, ready to clash for the final time.

_This is for Lady Katja_

"You've forfeited your life to me." I said running forward "Accept your death!"

"I'm am the eldest brother, it's my duty to protect everyone." He said sending a wave of sharp spikes flying at me.

"That circuit rotted your brain!" I said taking a wide swing and slashing through the wall of death, only to turn my arm at the last moment and take his right arm off as well.

"This is the end!" I stabbed my sword into the ground as he fell over.

"RRAAAH!" Jita ran at me and I tapped her back with my sword.

"Why are you so angry he's not dead yet." I sighed "young Lady do relax would you, it's only a small wound, Sasha is stopping him from bleeding out, you would have seen that if you calmed down for two seconds. While I should have killed him I won't because he was trying to help you."

"Oh shit he's dead." Tanner sighed walking up with the Theotokos under his arm "Too bad, ah well, he did his job."

"How long do you plan to keep showing off that painting?" a voice sighed.

A figure stepped out from the shadow.

"It's you." I blinked "Gijou?"

"That teacher from Suirei Academy?" Jita asked.

"How did you manage to sneak in here?" Tanner asked.

"Oh no issue." The feminine looking man shrugged "Shouldn't you be looking at that painting, it's a fake you know."

"What?" Tanner looked it "How?!"

"Many years ago the real Theotokos was removed and a copy put in its place, a copy made by Yamanobe Yuudai."

"Impossible!" Tanner yelled "Without a Sword of Maria to guide you it's not possible!"

"I'd should laugh, it's all so funny." Sasha shook his head "So many people died…all for a cheap knockoff."

"It's rather sad." I frowned.

"Yuudai has a message." Gijou said "I'm sorry."

"He can keep his message." Sasha growled "I'll get it in person, now who do you work for?"

"Not your enemy…or your allies." The man sighed.

"You're just as sly as always." I sighed "I was actually kind of convinced you were a woman that was attracted to me."

"I'm very good at me job." He smiled.

"Guck." I shivered "Disgusting."

"This isn't over!" Tanner yelled "All I need to do is go to a reality where Yamanobe Yuudai never changed the paintings! Jita protect me, NOW!"

"I…I…"

"Oh did he not tell you?" Gijou asked "The people who destroyed your village when you were a girl, a terrorist group lead by the Double-Headed Crest Maker."

"What…"

"She's lying!" Tanner yelled.

"Highly unlikely." I looked at him "Seeing as you destroyed the home Lady Katja stayed in when I stopped your assassination attempt."

***BANG***

Lee May stepped up and blasted Tanner I the heart she reloaded her gun with a special bullet and aimed once more.

"…die." She wheezed.

"I'm not done yet, I still have a card to play!" Tanner yelled activating his circuit **"ARK!"**

A blinding golden light shone out.

"Slip into a dream…" Tanner mumbled.

_What is this…_

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh…" I groaned sitting up in bed "What…happened?"

I looked down and noticed I was shirtless in bed, rather unlike me to sleep in something like this.

"Hmm?" I heard another mumble and saw there was a woman in my bed.

She sat up, she was wearing a silk nightgown, she had such pale skin, long hair that pooled around her in the bed, if she were to stand it would reach her ankles. Her body was thin but her legs and arms long, like that of a model.

I looked at the woman and just blinked.

"Morning." She smiled fixing the straps on her nightgown.

She leaned over and laid her head on my chest.

"Let's spend the day in bed, call and cancel all my shoots would you?" she asked.

I still just stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Aren't you happy to be spending the day in bed with your loving wife, our honeymoon just ended but we can still be spontaneous."

"I…"

"Sven." She pouted "You look like you've seen a ghost. It's me, your lovely wife…Ekaterina."

Now I saw it, the face, the long blond hair, the thin body, she was older here but this was here.

"Lady…Katja." I gulped.

"Oh Lady Katja." She smiled "It's been a long time since you called me that. Back when you first became my assistant…now you've married your boss your naughty boy."

She kissed my neck "Just relax, let your wife, Katja Vasilev take care of you."

_No…this isn't real…there's no way. I'm not in love with her…no…I can't._

"This is a lie." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" the adult Katja asked with worry.

I opened the door "I'm not meant to love you, its forbidden."

_As truthfully as I wished for this world to be my reality, it's not. In my world, these feelings are something I must keep locked away, she cannot love me back, she is to mighty for that, to young as well…_

"It was fun, while I lasted." I said stepping into the door.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Sven and Miyuri

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Hmm." I sat up and rubbed my head "Seems I snapped out of that dream world."

"You can thank Lee May." Sasha frowned.

"Hmm…yes." I looked around at the rubble "Well then, I'll be going home now."

I left him there without another world and got back to the apartment where I punched the wall.

"Dammit." I hissed "I thought I had suppressed those urges long ago, seems I was mistaken."

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're making a scene." I told myself "Maybe that's what you deserve, feelings for Lady Katja…you're a disgusting pedophile."

I went and cleaned myself up before opting to relax, as I was going out to the living room I found a letter under my door addressed to Miyuri.

"I suppose I'm supposed to deliver this." I sighed picking it up.

* * *

**Later**

"Miyuri." I walked in and found her alone in a dark room "What in God's holy name are you doing."

"Glory…it's such a fleeting thing." She sighed.

"A play got it." I rolled my eyes.

"KYA!" she gasped "You were watching!"

"I've been talking for like a whole minute." I sighed "I came by to give you this."

I handed her the letter.

"It's from Jita, she wrote you a letter, Edgar has a note too." I explained.

Miyuri opened it up and started scanning the letter, her face slowly fell into a frown before she started to sob.

"She doesn't-Sniff-need to be so formal." Miyuri tried to laugh "I guess…it's good to hear from them after all."

"Yeah…good to hear that they're okay." I said rubbing her back.

"WAAAH!" Miyuri started crying into my chest, soaking my shirt with her tears.

"Oh jeez." I sighed.

I let Miyuri cry her eyes out for a few minutes before I felt the need to stop her cries but pushing her against the wall and pulling her blouse open.

"HAAAA!" she gasped as I pulled one of her breasts up and started to suck on her tit.

I swirled my tongue and felt her puffy nub squirt in my mouth, my lips pressed against her soft fleshy breasts.

"KYAA!" Miyuri moaned as I drank from her.

"Oh here's where you are."

"huh?" I turned back and let Miyuri go "Miss!"

I ran over to hug the young lady and got kicked in the crotch.

"You moron quite acting like a hero." She growled.

"Thank you…Miss." I groaned.

**Later**

With Lady Katja and Hana back we were staying with Miyuri for a bit. I had intended to break my partnership with Miyuri off but the Miss arrived and put those plans on hold.

"Milady." One of Miyuri's maids walked up "You have a call from Mister Sagazaki."

"Ugh…excuse me a moment." Miyuri grabbed the phone and walked off.

"Who Sagazaki?" Katja asked.

"Some family lawyer." Hana shrugged watching Miyuri on the phone "She's not happy looking."

"Marriage!" Miyuri suddenly yelled "What is this about?!"

_Someone wants to marry Miyuri?_

"I will never marry someone I haven't met." Miyuri said.

"That's why I came to give you these." A man walked in with flowers, hanging up a cellphone as he went towards Miyuri.

"Pleasure to meet you." A young Japanese man with glasses said "I'm Yuge Takuya, seems I'll be your fiancé."

Miyuri took a seat on the couch "I'm sorry no matter what my grandparents may say I will not be marrying anyone."

"I believe this is a business marriage because our companies have strengths in various shipping fields." Yuge said "It certainly looks good on paper."

"What year is it." I said being passive aggressive towards the man "An arranged marriage?"

"Seems your friends have their own opinion." The man laughed me off.

"Well he's right, I have no intention of marrying anyone." Miyuri said.

"I see." The man got up "Then I will withdraw for today. I'm sure you'll come around in time to sing my praises soon."

"What was that last part?!" Miyuri snapped as the door shut "The nerve of that man! I will never marry someone like him!"

* * *

**A few days later.**

"They keep coming." I said looking at the pile of gifts from Miyuri's suitor.

"And I keep returning them." She sighed.

"You're so cold." Katja pouted.

"I just let that man get to me." Miyuri sighed "Let's forget about him and have fun!"

Miyuri's idea of fun was going out to an amusement park, it was cute to see Lady Katja actually act her age for once, we also had a fancy dinner and even her private swimming pool, I was a little conflicted, Miyuri looked wonderful and bouncy in her bikini but Lady Katja was also adorable in her school swimsuit.

_Dammit they're creeping up so much…_

"It's tiring with her." Katja sighed "Have you told her we're leaving for Europe, are you brining her with us?"

"I hadn't decided yet." I sighed "It's going to get worse but…I just don't know."

"Well make up your mind sooner rather than later." She hissed "There's not much time left."

"Yes Miss."

* * *

**The next day.**

"Miyuri sure has been gone a while." I mumbled.

"Miss I'm stepping out for a bit." I said.

"Whatever." She waved me off "Don't do anything foolish."

I followed the tracking stone I had given Miyuri all the way to a dock, it didn't take a genius to figure out someone had taken her.

"RAAH!" I broke the window of a nearby boat "Get out here!"

"Who the hell are you!"

"I am the ultimate servant of a divine empress, a knight with shimmering armor, and I'm the one who will crush you." I glared.

"Kill him!" he yelled to his guards as he tried to flee.

"I don't waste time with half bondage dressed fools." I said punching through them "You're not worthy to even dirty my swords."

I got close to Yuge in a flash.

"You're scum." I pulled out my sword and pointing it low "You don't deserve to have that."

"No wait-AGGUUGAA!"

I threw the man out onto the dock and found Miyuri on a silk sheet bed in the lower portion of the boat, she was panting, hot and sweaty.

"This is unacceptable." I sighed "Hopping her up on drugs and now I have to deal with it, you owe me Miyuri."

"Miyuri." I took her clothes off and rubbed her big breasts "give it to me, all of you."

"OHHHAAA!"

* * *

**Later**

"Are you sure your okay with staying here?" I asked Miyuri.

"I'll hold down the fort here." She nodded "Come back soon though, and be safe."

I patted her head "You've been a good partner Miyuri."

"You should feel blessed that I was willing to be your partner." She mumbled.

"Yes…I have a great partner." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Keep your eyes open, I may be starting a Seikon No Qwaser Futanari story in a little bit.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Rome

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Couldn't we have taken a boat?" I asked "I hate flying."

"We were going to Rome." Miss Katja rolled her eyes as we took off "A boat is so impractical. And stop gripping the seat like that you baby!"

"Y-Yes Miss." I shivered.

We eventually hit cruising altitude and I was able to calm down, I don't like flying much but I specifically hate take-off and landing the most of all, I just like feeling my feet on solid ground and the shakiness of the beginning and end of a flight just bother me.

"Excuse me sir?" a flight attendant leaned over and smiled "Would you or your daughter like any snacks or drinks"

"She's not my-."

"Katja would love some juice." She smiled "Can Katja have juice papa?"

"Hehehe." She smirked at me.

_She's playing alone. And Father, how old does this lady think I am!"_

"You have such a cute little girl." The stewardess told me as she gave Katja a juice box.

"T…thanks." I mumbled.

The attendant went off to help other passengers and I just let out a heavy sigh.

"What's with that dumb look on your face." Katja smirked "Oh, are you embarrassed that she thought I was your kid? You know I bet that gets you all excited, imagining me as your little daughter."

"Miss don't say things like that out loud, people will get the wrong idea." I grumbled.

"Oh relax I'm just poking fun." She rolled her eyes "You freak out about everything anymore, besides you treat me like a kid any way so what does it matter."

She suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder "Now we've got a long flight ahead, be my pillow."

"…Yes Miss." I said as she faded to sleep.

The flight had a lot of time to kill so the Lady spent most of it leaning into me, Hana didn't even ask before she used my other arm for a pillow as well.

"Ekaterina." I looked at the Miss sleeping face, I brushed her hair off her face "Such a perfect face, someday…you'll be more than just the toy of someone else, you'll be the one standing above the others. My Empress…I won't let someone else, ever be superior to you again. Not like they used to be…not like him."

* * *

**Later**

"Rome is as bustling as ever." I said as we walked the streets.

"We're here on business you know." Lady Katja said "We have a completion."

"I've never competed for the Panagia's wish before but I'll win without a struggle." I said "and of course my wish will before you to have a wish fulfilled."

"Good, don't you turn that back on me." She glared.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled.

"So what is this thing anyway?" Hana asked.

"The Panagia's blessing, it's considered one of the greatest treasures in the world. The Panagia has the power of the Ancient Circuit called "The Moses of Silence" it can see the future with perfect accuracy. So the winner of a yearly tournament is granted one wish to see a vision, and that is known as a Panagia's Blessing." Lady Katja said.

"So it's just a chance to see the future?" She said "Everyone is fighting that hard for it?'

"That's not why they're all here." Katja said "Some fight for their honor, and others have personal reasons."

"So like you?" Hana asked.

"I'm fighting for Lady Katja but also my own honor." I said.

"How are we planning to win?" Hana asked.

"I'm going to fight." I shrugged looking down at the arena "As my mistress commanded."

"I'm far from pleased about us participating at all." She sighed "Smirnoff, who does he think he is, commanding me to play in his little game. Sven won the qualifier but if I hear nothing we'll forfeit round two and leave."

"Oh how sad." I frowned "I was hoping to compete."

"You've always been a brute are heart." She sighed before smirking "You're such a vile thing."

"Ekaterina Kurae." A boy called.

"Oh it's you." She sighed walking passed Max.

"I have a message for you." He said "But first, it's wonderful to see you again. It's rather noisy here, let's speak somewhere else."

"What do you want, we can speak of it right here?" I stepped forward.

"If you insist." Max sighed "Your…friend, Sasha burst into a very important meeting and made an attempt on an important person's life, as a result he has been marked for death."

"But-." Hana started.

"Get to the point." Katja looked out of the corner of her eye "Are you trying to make sure he makes the finals, are you trying to make sure he's killed while competing?"

"Correct."

"Oh dear." I placed my hand on my chin "Things have certainly gotten out of hand."

"This tournament's matchups have always been random, there is a new draw every round." Max explained "Simply if you are drawn as his opponent, you are to kill him, understood."

"Hmph." I looked down on him "Seeing as I am competing I'll be making the choice."

"Do not attempt to throw this fight." Max growled "If you do."

"you should stop talking." I got in his face "I shall only do what the Lady commands, if she is happy to make that choice than I shall execute, but if she goes against it, then so shall I."

"Oh aren't you facing the boy from the mountains?" Katja asked as we got ready to leave "Shouldn't you be worried, I have some history with him and his girl, so I'll be watching with apt anticipation."

Max walked off and the three of us stood there.

"SVEN!" Katja snapped.

"Yes Miss?" I bowed.

"I want you looking into this so called assassination attempt, I want to know who, what, when and why." She huffed.

"Are you really considering this?" Hana asked "Sasha is-."

"Silence!" she glared "I'll make my choice when I'm good and ready. In the meantime, the more information we have the more of an advantage we can gain on them."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Chapter Pick up point- Chapter 68- Labyrinth of Memories.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Reasons to Fight

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Any progress?" Miss Katja asked.

"I'm afraid not." I sighed "If someone is playing a game from the shadows they're playing it well, I haven't been able to find a lead on why everyone seems to think Sasha is going around killing people. If it were someone else, I would think about them actually doing it…but that's not quite Sasha's style."

"Hmm." She stopped walking and turned back "What are those fools doing this time?"

I followed after the Miss and found Sasha in an argument with Taisuku. Somehow they had gathered around most of the other combatants and now Taisuku was accusing Sasha of killing another person."

The fight broke up when the Panagia suddenly appeared and her representative laid down some of the tournaments ground rules that prevents outside fighting and dealings. Basically, it was simple, if they thought Sasha killed this guy, settle it in the ring."

"Saved at the final moment." Hana noted.

"If anything they only poked the bear more, provoking those men would be a mistake." Katja explained.

"I find it had to believe Sasha would murder a stranger in cold blood." I added "But Fujiomi is not a liar. He's too honest and emotional to lie well. They both must have told the truth."

"Just what is happening around here." The Young Miss sighed.

"Copper Princess, I hadn't expected to meet you in a place like this." A voice stepped out of the shadows "Were you also looking for an opportunity to kill the iron master?"

"Lucano of Meteora." Lady Katja stood up and leaned on my shoulder casually "Do you take me for a fool? Without the number advantage, they all would have been killed."

"Are you including me in that company?" he asked.

"Now…" Katja sat on my shoulder as we walked off "Whatever would have given you that idea?"  
"I've been drawn as your next opponent." Lucano said as we passed "By all means keep up your royal airs all you like, but remember you are a servant to his excellency the Archbishop. With that comes your requirement to follow instructions. So when we meet in the area, tell your servant to lie down for me."

"Tsk." Lady Katja clicked her tongue dismissively.

"Hmm…" I said nothing.

_Lady Katja his servant…who does that vile excuse for life think he is, he's not worthy to even speak her name, yet alone command her._

"Ohh~" Lady Katja hopped down and turned around in place smirking at me "You're looking rather angry Sven."

"Miss…" I sighed.

"Oh it's fine." She giggled and reached up to poke my chest "Stop worrying so much."

* * *

**Later**

"Yes…just one more second." I tied her hair back "Are you sure this is a smart idea Miss?"

"Are you questioning me." She glared.

"Of course not." I shook my head and stepped back "I believe Hana will have completed the preparations of your

The Miss stepped out and I sat at the table and looked at a flurry of pictures.

"Sasha…Teresa…Mafuyu…Fujiomi…and Smirnoff…" I hummed "They're all tied up in this mess, but why. Why blame Sasha, why kill Barrow, someone is up to something."

I sat in relative silence with my thoughts, the only sound cutting through the emptiness where the loud moans coming from the back room where Hana had taken that woman. In the lady's attempt for information she'd take a new toy to play with, much to my displeasure.

_Why does she feel the need to keep growing her servants…I'm the only one she really needs._

"Sven!" Lady Katja threw the door open "Get in here now!"

"Yes Miss." I stood up and walked over "What is it?"

I stepped in and found that poor girl melting herself into a puddle of pleasure.

"I see you two made quick work of things." I sighed.

"Now repeat it." The Miss demanded.

"Smirnoff had a meeting with the negotiator…he brought someone, the man called Melosz. The negotiator wore a ring. It was a golden snake with an apple in its mouth."

I grabbed the girl by her neck and hissed "You…you better not be lying to me!"

"GAH!"

"SVEN!" Lady Katja snapped "That's enough!"

I pushed the woman back and turned away.

"I'm…stepping out for a bit Miss." I walked away.

"You're not going to lose focus are you." She asked as I passed her by "Least we forget the last time…"

"You know my opinion on this matter Miss." I stepped away "I am going to end that man's life."

"Fufufu…as serious as ever, but as I recall you've missed two chances to do that in the last six months." She smirked.

"I was foolish to fall for his disguise the first time, and too preoccupied the second time." I added "I will not fail a third time."

I got ready to close the door when Lady Katja spoke one last time."

"Tomorrow, I'll allow you to go all out." She licked her lips.

"Thank you Miss." I bowed closing the door.

"RAH!" I than punched the table in half and hissed **"Gijou…"**

* * *

**Later**

"The next match is between Alessandro Lucano and Sven Vasilev."

I started across and drew my swords and pointed them.

"Shall we make this a good show to start?" I asked.

Lucano injected himself with something and became a large rocky golem.

_This man had his body modified to be like stone, does he think that will actually make a difference in this fight?_

As soon as he threw a punch I slipped right around his strike and slashed his leg.

_Hmm tougher than I had expected._

"RAAH!" I added some more force to my slash and took his leg out from under him "Look at all that blood, flesh is flesh after all."

"You defy orders?" he hissed.

"My orders were to go all out." I smiled "Plans have changed, for Miss Katja and I have something we must ask the Panagia."

"You!"

"Shame!" I stabbed his chest "I was gonna let you get out mostly unscathed."

"The winner is Sven."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 71**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Tamara

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Hmm…" I hummed leaning against the wall with Lady Katja.

We were at a hospital taking a moment to analyze the fact that now Mutsumi had been hurt by the mystery attacker, needless to say Taisuku was not happy about it, and once again Sasha was the suspect.

"He has a guest." I noted as Max walked up to him.

"It's been decided, the semifinals will be the butler of Ekaterina Kurae and the Kenpo Fighter Seventh Mask, and you will be against the Iron user Sasha."

"He seems to be tempting him Miss." I noted.

"Let him, it won't matter to me." She shrugged.

"Of course Miss." I bowed.

"It would seem that Meteora is really pushing this Sasha angle." The Miss noted.

"But seriously, Sasha doing that to Mutsumi?" Hana asked "That doesn't make sense, no way."

"Regardless it's looking more and more like this isn't going to stop until Sasha and Fujiomi actually try to kill each other, let us hope it doesn't come to that." Katja sighed.

"We should hope Mutsumi wakes soon so that we can get more information." I noted "Until then there's not much we can do but continue to play our part."

"Correct." Lady Katja sighed walking away "Come along you two we have things to do before the matches tomorrow."

* * *

**Later**

"They sure are going all out." I noted watching Sasha and Taisuku fight.

"Don't those two know not to be so flashy about things?" Hana asked as the two struck and fought each other "Still, isn't it weird how quiet it is…?"

"Not really." Lady Katja sighed "They are sitting on a razor's edge waiting for someone in the ring to stumble."

"You see both sides and close so one mistake and it's over, what an interesting battle." I added.

"HMPH!" Sasha moved forward and stabbed Taisuku.

"It seems the fight is over." I sighed.

"The winner is Aleksandr Hel!"

"But…" Hana started.

"Don't dwell on it." I told her taking my jacket and tie off "I'm off for my match Miss."

"Yes, don't disappoint." She sighed.

I walked through the tunnel and stepped out into the ring to see my opponent across from me, he had a mask on blocking his face. I drew my swords and readied for battle.

_Seventh Mask…just who are you…? The only way to find out is to remove that blasted mask._

" **BEGIN!"**

"HMPH!" I dashed in and pulled my swords to the left before slicing across.

"HA!" he jumped up to dodge.

I turned my body and twisted my wrist to swing upward on a diagonal to try and clip him in the chest, knocking him back.

"HRA!" I turned my sword and slammed him down only to see him stay down under the rubble "Get up."

"…"

"The winner: Sven Vasilev!"

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my Mistress." I hissed "This effort of yours offends me, and putting on such a display in front of such an esteemed crowd, you should be ashamed."

I lilfted my sword up to strike.

"SVEN!" Lady Katja snapped "That's enough."

"Hmph." I returned my swords to my back "Very Well, you've been spared by the Empress today, but this isn't over you piece of shit."

I walked out of the tunnel accepting the fact I had been gifted my position in the finals against Sasha.

"The Miss thinks it's rather strange," I noted to the boy as I passed him in the tunnel "The Seers and Prophets all being assassinated rather suddenly not just here but all over the world."

"What of it?" he asked.

"That is all she had to say, interesting don't you agree." I nodded "Let us meet again in the finals Sasha, I have no issues crossing blades with you once more."

* * *

**Later**

"You must be Miss Tamara." I noted as a buxom women with glasses walked up to the door "The Miss has heard that you seek her assistance, she will see you now."

I opened the door "Please come in, the Miss will see you."

"Oh my." She gasped walking in.

"What an intriguing new client." Lady Katja smirked.

"Hmm." Tamara turned to leave.

"Wait just a moment." I smiled "It's rude to book an appointment with someone and then leave, you should voice your concern first."

"I don't care who you are." Lady Katja smiled "But what you asked for, it's not cheap."

"Just let me know how much and I will prepare it." She said.

"Oh no this isn't a matter of money." Katja laughed "I want you, to strip down and kiss my foot, right here, get on your knees."

"This is not a joking matter!"

"The Lady was not joking either." I whispered "I suggest you not try her patience, if your desire is so deep, you won't mind a simple kiss, besides if you refuse it might accidentally slip out that someone as high in standing as you came to Milady for something so…odd."

"Now listen here you are a subordinate to my Uncle."

"No." I grabbed her face "Lady Katja is Subordinate to no one, especially not a fool like Smirnoff."

"Come now Sven that's enough, there's no need to scare her like that." Lady Katja smiled before glaring at me "Now curb yourself before you join her in begging me."

"Y-Yes." I bowed "Of course Miss."

"Now decide, will you obey me and have your wish fulfilled or be ruined forever?" She asked Tamara.

"Hmph…" Tamara blushed before taking her clothes off.

"Oh my." Katja smiled and licked her lips "What a stunning body, don't you agree Sven."

"…" I said nothing.

"Hmm, yes." She smirked whispering in my ear and say in my lap "You're such a naughty boy, staring at a naked lady like that, yes that's right, you dirty…disgusting…vile creature. I bet you're getting so turned on about the idea of her kissing my foot, I bet you want me to do all sorts of things to her."

"Miss…" I gritted my teeth.

"Fufufu." She kissed my cheek "How adorable you are Sven…now you…."

Tamara leaned forward and blushed violently before kissing the Lady's foot.

"Now then what is it you want?" she sighed.

"Sister Wilma, she mustn't talk to the council." Tamara said "I don't care how you make it happen."

"I see." Katja nodded "Now are you sure that's the only reason you came here."

"Do not misunderstand." Tamara snapped standing up "We've made a deal but that by no way means I somehow submit to you!"

"You're actually capable, you might be useful to me now that my associate is lacking in the Maria department" Katja licked her lips "and that lovely look in your eyes how precious…that's why, I want to break it. SVEN!"

I stood up and grabbed Tamara by the arms and pinned her against the wall.

"HMM Let me go you brute!" she snapped.

"Ha…ha…" I panted "What do you require Miss?"

"Bring her to me." She smiled and laughed "Make her bend to me!"

"Of course Miss." I threw the woman onto the bed.

"KYAA!" Tamara moaned as I grabbed her large breasts "Unhand me! HAAA!"

She started moaning as I leaned down and inhaled her breasts, her soft bust filling my mouth as I sucking on her perky nipples, her soma filling my body.

_So sweet, yet mature, she has such a reserved feeling to match her reserved personality. Still, this level of eagerness, the Miss keeps pushing more of my buttons, she must know how weak I am inside, I can't stand it…if she keeps teasing and pushing me like this…I might not want to hold back with her._

"No stop." Tamara yelped as I rubbed the inside of her leg "Don't touch there-OHHHHH!"

"Fufufu HAHAHA!" Lady Katja laughed "Yes that's it…don't take too long, we do have work to do after all."

"Yes." I mumbled "Of course Miss, whatever it is you need of me, you need only say the word."

* * *

**Later**

"What are you doing here Copper user?" Sasha asked.

We had all curiously arrived at Sister Wilma's cell around the same time, our retinue as well as Sasha, Teresa and Taisuku.

"I was simply curious, is that so wrong?" Lady Katja smiled "After all something globally huge has moved in the shadows and I should know about it, and this woman is clearly part of it. Now then, Sven."

"Yes Miss" I kicked the cell open and pinned the woman to the wall with one had to her neck "Speak, the Lady demands your name!"

"My name is Sister Wilma Ashner." She said not even phased by her position "I am a nun of the Orthodox Faith."

"Do not test our patience with feeble lies." I glared.

"We know Sister Wilma is dead." Sasha said "Yuri confirmed that multiple times."

"That is correct I died." She noted "And my body returned to earth, dust to dust, but I was resurrected, not only my flesh but my mind as well, my memories are perfect. I am now as I was then."

"What the hell is this?" Taisuku growled.

"No such technology exists." I glared squeezing her neck harder "Stop testing me!"

"All I can say is that I owe this all to God, as does the Seventh Mask, he and I are comrades in arms." She noted.

"God…?"

There was suddenly a large explosion followed by gunfire, I quickly dropped the useless sister and returned to Lady Katja, my swords already drawn as the door caved our and bright golden flames poured in.

"This fire." Sasha gasped.

"Are you asking that woman about God, fair enough you've got the right to know." A man said stepping in "The Theosis Project takes shape that is the God we follow."

"It's…that man?" Lady Katja hissed.

"Otori." I glared.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 74**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Closing of the Panagia Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"I thought you killed this guy?" I asked.

"I did." Sasha said "When the church burned down I identified his body."

"That's correct." Otori said "I died."

"So if Otori died there who are you?!" Sasha said forming a scythe.

"We were dead, but now we are revived." Sister Wilma explained.

"Resurrection?" I hummed.

"Perhaps it's the work of the Theosis Project." Lady Katja pondered.

"Resurrection is the greatest miracle of the Lord." Otori said "It is a mystery that people have been seeking to solve for millennia and now it is part of the Project."

"Why are you killing prophets?" Katja glared.

"In time you will understand what we are working towards." He said.

"I don't care to wait." She glared "Sven, beat it out of him."

"Yes Miss!" I ran in and pulled my swords back.

I swung and my sword scraped along the floor and missed Otori as he waved his hand.

"This is not the time." He said setting off an explosion that rattled the roof.

"Damn." I jumped back to avoid the falling rock "Apologies Miss I failed to apprehend him."

"We'll deal with it later." She hissed looking at the burning city "We have other issues to deal with."

"Right." I nodded fusing my swords into one large blade "Shall I expedite this trip?"

"Yes, posthaste." She sighed.

"HMPH!" I swiped to the side and shot out a wave of pressure to knock back the Thesis soldiers. "Sasha it would serve you best to continue to the Panagia, allow Mr. Fujiomi and I to deal with the rabble."

"Right." He jumped off.

"Who are you to make decisions for me?" Taisuku smirked.

"Be quite Mountain boy you'd do best to put you stock in the judgment of someone more educated." I said summoning more Chromium around me.

"What was that?!" he snapped.

"Miss!" I ignored him and threw my hand up.

"Yes you'd do best no to disappoint with this." She sighed creating a shield for me "I expect you to live up to tradition."

"Of Course, Milady." I smiled "I would never shame you in such a way."

"HRRA!" I bashed a man with the shield before bringing down my sword and slicing his arm clean off, blood spraying out onto my armor.

I sliced another at the waist and kicked him to separate top from bottom as I finished the job on another my jamming my sword into his face. Before long nearly half the soldiers had fallen.

"Please do keep coming." I slashed through another "There's still unstained parts of my armor, I'd hate to disappoint the Miss and not be covered in crimson as promised."

"HAA!" I slashed clean through a wall.

* * *

**Later**

"I hate this." Lady Katja sighed "Funerals are so…beneath me."

"Now don't say that Miss." I smiled as we looked at the coffin "As unfortunate as it may be, death is a part of life. It's important for you to understand the pain of someone losing someone and coping with it."

"You think I don't know about losing people." She glared.

"My apologies." I lowered my head "I hadn't met-."

"Sometimes you should really just shut up you know!" she snapped.

"Miss please." I looked at her sternly "You are causing a scene."

"You see." She turned to leave "I hate funerals."

I stepped out.

"Miss." I found her standing outside "What are you so upset about."

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"Miss…"

"This stupid festival ended before the final battle." She hissed "That damn Panagia died…I wanted that reading."

"It's not like you to get so upset about things like this." I commented.

"That wish…" she sighed "I was going to use it to find _**him**_ so we could kill him…I don't want any loose ends on that part of my life, I want him dead."

"I know Miss, I do as well." I told her.

"You don't get it!" she snapped grabbing my suit jacket "Y-You've never understood!"

"Miss!" I hugged her "That is untrue and you know it!"

I separated and looked at her "No matter what I will keep him at bay, I will end his life as I promised. The only people who will know of that place, will be you and I."

The young miss stared at the ground.

"Come now look at me." I smiled "Do perk up Miss, perhaps a break would do us both some good."

"A break?" she sighed.

"Yes there is a resort not far from here, why don't we take some time there to collect ourselves." I held her hand.

"Hmm…yes for once you've come up with a pleasant idea." She smirked "Make the preparations, make sure to bring that four-eyed cow too."

"Hmm, ah yes Miss Tamara." I nodded "Of course Miss."

"Oh and Sven." She looked back "Don't get so passive with this one like you did with Miyuri, actually make sure she knows you'd her Qwaser, I was generous enough to gift her to you so don't waste her."

"Of course." I bowed "And Miss?"

"Hmm." She looked back.

"…never mind." I smiled.

"Tsk, whatever." She walked off.

_Ekaterina…my, she's grown up so much since then…_

"It feels like it's been so long since then." I began to follow the Miss back inside "Yet after all this time I've yet to kill him…"

I punched the stone wall and left a dent, some of the chalky dust covering the arm of my suit.

"I will never let that man back into her life." I growled "I will never let her cry like that again!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	35. The Villa

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"HMMM!" Lady Katja sighed as I rubbed her left leg with lotion while Hana did the right "So the coming offensive against the Adepts, you're saying you want in on in. I mean I guess I could pull some strings and get you in as an Auditor, Tamara."

"For what reason, do you have to accompany us?" I asked "Aside from spending more time with me."

"I-I have no reason to spend more time with you!" she blushed "But I failed to protect Agatha-sama I owe it to her to take part in this activity…but I must ask, Why must I wear this?!"

Tamara was in a very skimpy black string one piece that sowed a lot of flesh on the chest and butt as well as her whole back.

"In this get up, I look like some sort of hussy!" she complained.

"I think you look nice." I smiled.

"Yeah you where that like a pro!" Hana gave her a thumb up "Let's gather a crowd I'll be your hype girl!"

"I don't know about that." I groaned.

"Tamara my glass is empty." Katja sighed holding up said glass "Bring me another."

"You mean in this?!" Tamara complained her breasts wobbling around "You better not be lying about me being an Auditor."

Tamara nervously shivered and walked off trying to hide her body as much as possible.

"Are you having fun messing with her?" I asked "I thought you said she was mine, why are you pushing my gift around."

"I'm still at the top of the food chain." She said rolling over to bask in the sun.

"Of course, you are." I sighed laying back to relax.

"I'm surprised to see you in a bathing suit." Lady Katja noted "You usually wear pants all year."

"Pools and beaches are the exception, but yes." I rubbed my left thigh "It's a little sore today."

"It's been a long time since that scar hurt." She leaned over.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Hey Sven." Hana poked me "I think Tamara is drawing a lot of attention."

"Hmm?" I looked over and the poor girl getting pulled around by some annoying girl and who I think was her pimp.

_That girl…_

"I'll be right back." I stood up and fixed my tropical shirt.

I followed the group to a side street where they had Tamara against the wall.

"I don't know what the fuck you're owing coming onto my turf like that." The girl said pulling out a small knife "This hotel is mine!"

"No I'm not a prostitute." Tamara yelped.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that a normal person would wear that erotic outfit." The girl said cutting a strap and making Tamara's swimsuit fall off "You know I'll let you go if you give me something in return."

"I'm not picky." The girl dragged her blade along Tamara's inner thigh "Give me what you got and I won't expand your business."

"That's enough of that." I stepped out "Tamara is no prostitute to be frank she's most certainly a virgin."

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"HMPH!" I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and punched him in the face to knock him out.

The girl charged me with her knife and I grabbed her wrist turning it to make her drop the knife before I swept her leg and knocked her down.

"You should stay down." I said handing my shirt to Tamara "Here put this on."

"My, my." Lady Katja walked up "How you've fallen, your knife arm has gotten rusty Jona. To find you in a place like this, I was under the impression that you died at the Villa with the rest."

"You can't be." The girl looked up "Rouge."

"Seeing you here certainly brings back memories." Lady Katja said.

I looked over to check on the Miss, she seemed slightly discomforted but content with this situation.

"Here." Lady Katja sighed moving her hair "Take this necklace, it'll be enough to get rid of your pimp and start over somewhere."

"T-Thank you." The girl nodded and ran off.

"Compassion like that is rare from you." I noted to the Miss as we went back to the chairs "Are you having flashbacks to back then?"

"That necklace may just end up being more of a punishment." Lady Katja sighed "We can only hope that she uses it wisely but there's a chance she'll just spend it on drugs and go running back to that pimp wasting away for the rest of her life and regretting her choices."

"So sad." I sighed "you have such little faith in here."

"If I couldn't predict such possibilities I wouldn't make for a good queen." She said standing up "I'm going in the water, keep an eye on my things."

"Yes Miss."

Lady Katja and Hana walked off while I laid out in the sun.

"So, how did you meet?" Tamara asked me.

"Hmm, who myself and the Miss?" I asked "I assume that girl from the past sparked this question."

"Well you two certainly don't have a normal partnership, you are significantly older than her." Tamara noted.

"Yes…the Miss and I met very long ago."

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

I was sixteen at the time I come from a family that was upper class, we lived in eastern Europe. From a young age I was trained to be a proper man, master my powers and be at the top of my own world. I was served constantly by an my of maids and butlers.

We lived on a large estate, so large that space on it was rented out to another group who started what I was told was a "School for young ladies." The called it The Villa. Part of their arrangement with my parents was that they were to raise strong and capable young ladies, one of which I would select to be my wife. I never wanted something like that arranged marriages almost never end up with both parties happy but in this case I was allowed to pick my future partner, so maybe there was some hope.

"All the girls are here, please take your time." Gijou, the man who instructed here told me.

Gijou was a snake, I could tell that the first time I met him, he was always scheming something, no one in their early twenties like that takes over as the head teacher at an all-girls school without pulling something.

"Yes." I nodded "Why don't you go see My Mother and Father, I'm sure they have things to discuss."

As soon as Gijou left the room most of the girls surrounded me, they all wanted me to choose them as my wife, without saying it they were clear they all wanted me to take them away from here…but none of them interested me in the slightest.

"Pardon me ladies." I smiled stepping out.

"Hmm."

"Oh hello." I smiled.

This girl in front of me was small, she couldn't have been more than six. She had long blonde hair, emotionless eyes and soft pale skin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I don't tell my name to lower class men." She glared.

"Lower class?" I asked "It may seem rude to correct you but most people are below me in station."

"Well I'm not?" she said.

"And why is that?" I smiled.

"Because, I'm the Empress, the throne belongs to me." She said "Do you believe in Anastasia?"

"I suppose there's possibility that she lived and there for the blood of her family still flows, why do you expect me to believe that you are her descendant?"

"Did I stutter?" she glared.

"HmHmHm." I laughed a bit "Young Lady you are most interesting, should you tell me your name?"

"Ekaterina Kurae." She looked at me.

"Sven Vasilev." I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

_This girl…her body is oozing charisma and I feel Qwaser powers within her._

* * *

**And So Time passed, occasionally I would sneak out to the Villa to see Ekaterina. There was something about her that drew me to her, was it her charisma or her Qwaser powers, or maybe something more. I was never sure, but there was something calling me to her side all the time. I would have selected her as my bride but they said I had to pick one of marriageable age, older than 16. I was given a deadline but before it could hit, everything changed.**

* * *

**Later**

I woke up late one night to a loud commotion, it felt hot, the air burning when I inhaled. I managed to open my eyes and saw only dark grey smoke filling the mansion. I looked out the window and saw fire for as far as the eye could see, that damn Villa was that cause, I was sure of it.

"Tsk!" I ran for the door and grabbed the ornate steel short sword from above the front door and just let my legs carry me thorough the flaming forest.

"HMPH!" I slid threw as a tree toppled and cut it in two.

"It's you." Ekaterina glared.

"Are you…alright?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" she sneered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tsk…Blanc…" she hissed digging her hands into the smoldering dirt.

"It's nothing we can do now." I reached for her "Take my hand, I will take you someplace safe."

"I'm afraid I can't allow her to leave."

I looked back as Gijou stepped through the fire, a small whip in his hand.

"You."

"Rouge belongs to us." He said "Look she's already passed out form the smoke, if you don't let me take her she'll die."

"HMPH!" I pointed my sword at him "She is not your property!"

"Foolish Young Master." Gijou pulled back "It'll be unfortunate when they find you and your parents burnt of bodies in this fire!"

"HRA!" I dashed in "GIJOU! GAH!"

He hit me in the left leg in second, the skin ripping as my thigh was torn up.

"RAAH!" As I fell down I managed to slice Gijou in the side, blood spraying out.

"You fucking brat." He grabbed it.

There were loud snapping noises filled the air as the forest began to collapse around us, a large tree falling in the gap between Gijou and I.

"This isn't over!" he yelled as burning ash and dirt was kicked up, blocking sight of his retreat "I'll get you for this!"

As the forest fell around us I grabbed Ekaterina and threw her on my back, I didn't get very far before I just fell to the hot ground and had to crawl me way out

"GRR!" I crawled forward, the girl on my back.

"Why?" the girl on my back stirred.

"You're awake." I said "That's good, I'm sorry…I don't think many others made it out. Not just the Villa, the whole estate is just…ashes"

"It's fine, I never cared for them anyway." She noted "Why…did you save me."

"The most interesting things in my life have happened since I met you." I told her "Someone who didn't treat me different because of where I was from, someone who thought they were so much better just because. I admire your determination Ekaterina Kurae, even in the face of nearly insurmountable evidence and conjecture you believe your place is at the throne of Russia itself, how can I not respect that."

We reached an unburned potion of the forest and I placed her down and started wrapping my legs.

"You know how to do that?" she asked.

"I was raised by many private tutors." I said "But this I learned from the staff, along with other practical skills like cooking and cleaning."

"I see…" she blinked.

"Well, where shall we go next?" I asked.

"We?"

I took her hand "It would be rude of a knight to leave the princess alone would it not?" I asked "Lady Ekaterina."

"Hmph." She rested her head on my arm "I suppose I could use…a good knight."

* * *

**Present Day**

"And that's that." I looked at Tamara "Lady Katja and I have been together ever since that fire. I used the money left from my family to keep us going but other than I forsook my life before that day."

"I see…" she looked down "I hadn't expected such an intense circumstance."

"The Miss doesn't like me sharing that story, I'd appreciate you keeping it between the two of us okay?" I smiled.

"Of course." She nodded "Oh thank you for the shirt earlier."

"No problem at all." I said "After all sometimes a lady can be more beautiful by showing less."

Tamara blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yes, I agree." She said before moving closer to me.

"Tamara?"

"We're supposed to start being partners correct?" she asked "Maybe we should share more, so we know more about each other."

"HmHmHm." I laughed a bit "Don't worry Tamara I'm not the Miss, you can take things at your own pace with me-Tsk."

"Something wrong?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"No it's fine." I hissed rubbing my left leg "It would seem that little recollection as agitated my body."

"Is this scar from then?" she asked looking tracing the small rip scar that went from my mid-thigh to just above me knee.

"Yes." I said "But I left him with one just as bad."

* * *

**NO POV**

"TSK!" Gijou hissed rubbing his side "You're certainly feisty today aren't you, perhaps this is a sign the three of us will be crossing paths again soon."

"I'll break them both." He glared "Especially that brat for taking my things and scaring my beautiful body."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 78**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Magnolia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Hmm." The Miss sat in my lap "This should be…exciting."

"Yes I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun Miss." I sighed "Still it is a battle so don't get too distracted by the fun."

"If you actually do your job I shouldn't have to life a finger." She sighed "After all you already have your armor on."

"Well this is a major assault." I said "I thought it best to prepare ahead of time."

"This battle though…Meteora is involved so keep your wits about you." She looked around questioning everything.

"Of course, Miss." I nodded.

We stopped the caravan not too far from Magnolia, the home of the adepts and started to set up camp.

"You are going to the front line correct?" Tamara asked "I'm coming with you."

"No you won't." I told her "It's too dangerous and you can't fight at all."

"I am here as a representative of my uncle." She said "I command you to escort me."

"I said I will not!" I said "I won't take you to the front line so you can die!"

"You…said you wanted to be partners right." She glared "And at first chance you're leaving me behind?"

"And that is the reason I am leaving you here." I said holding her arm "I don't want you to die right as soon as our partnership begins…if you want to help me, then you can give me your soma."

"F-Fine." She mumbled unbuttoning the top of her uniform and popping her breasts out "Just…take what you need."

"You as a good partner Tamara, this is why I won't risk losing you so soon." I kissed her collarbone before latching onto her left breast.

"HAAA!" she moaned as I started to drink from her, my hand grabbing her large right breast "So…rough!"

"HMM!"

"Jeez…some partner." She blushed "You…brute."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled swirling my tongue "Your soma is incredible Tamara, I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"You'd better." She blushed covering her chest "I don't give this to many people, you should feel special."

"I do." I said walking away "Stay safe Tamara, I'll be back before long."

About the time I finished up with Tamara the assault officially started and cannons were firing and already the Adepts were fighting back, one of them singlehandedly ripping through that army.

"That's a Tungsten user alright." I told Sasha standing with my sword "We'll have to deal with him to progress."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Katja?" he asked.

"The Miss instructed me to assist the front line first and then regroup with her once I had made a path." I told him "Now then, let's deal with that brute of a man."

"HMPH!" I flashed in and held my sword up to block the Tungsten User's giant blade.

"HRRAA!" Sasha flipped by and threw chains around to bind the man.

I thought we had an opening to deliver a quick killing blow but before that chance came the man easily broke free.

"Impossible!" I gasped before I was hit with a punch that felt like a truck hit me "GAH!"

"HMM!" Sasha slid by and blocked the man's sword while I got back up.

_Sanada Doukan, the Tungsten user, also known as the man with One Thousand Kills. He broke free with muscle alone…Just how strong is he?_

I ran in quickly while Sasha surrounded him with daggers and iron spikes.

"WAH!" I had to turn and quickly block one of his giant swords as her swung to dissipate Sasha's strikes.

"HMMM!" I slid under him and pulled my sword back.

_No one this size can be that swift._

"HMPH!" he held one sword back, my weapon clanging off his.

_He blocked that too!_

I then realized the man had two metal arms on his back that he could use to wield two more swords, bringing his count to four.

"HRRAA!" I stood in front of Sasha and started blocking with my sword, metal clanging around as my armor rattled.

"Find a way to restrain him!" I yelled at Sasha.

"You shall not pass." The man groaned punching me back, one of the shoulder plates on my armor snapping.

"Dammit." I hissed "It's good the Miss isn't here she'd be so furious to see my armor ruined like this, I never disappoint, it will be crimson before long."

_With him having four arms he's easily able to attack and defend_

"I will be passing you by." I said holding my sword to the side and blocked his four-sword attack "NO DIE!"

I broke his guard and sliced his chest clean open, blood spraying out all over me as Sasha wrapped him up in chains, but even then he didn't fall.

_What strength, he must have had the conviction to defend something important._

"Now then, to find the Miss."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Ch 72**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. White Milk

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"I've arrive Miss." I said landing next to her in the cave.

"You're late." She glared.

"We were held up more than expected." I frowned "Have you had any luck finding what you were looking for?"

"No." she said clambering onto my shoulder to sit "And now I walked though this damn cave and my shoes are all muddy, unacceptable."

"I'll clean them thoroughly." I smiled before blinking "Miss do you sense that pressure?"

"Yes." She bit her thumbnail "Hurry it up would you."

"Of course, hold on tight." I said picking up my pace.

We came out into a larger cave where we saw Tomo with a young girl and a gravely injured boy.

"I won't let you take her!" Tomo yelled.

"Oh my, who knew you'd turn out to be as headstrong as the two of them." Lady Katja smirked.

"Katja-san! Hana-san! Sven-san!" she gasped.

"It's been a while." Hana laughed.

"You're looking well all things considered." I smiled "But it would seem you've gotten into quite the situation."

"Are you here to interfere with us Copper User?" the Meteora agents who had attacked Tomo asked.

"Oh heavens no." she smiled "After all aren't we on the same side, I merely came to witness your considerable fighting skills used to pick on little girls. And frankly I can nothing from helping those two."

"Miss." I raised an eyebrow.

"Katja-sama shouldn't we?" Hana asked.

"My goodness why?" she rolled her eyes "In helping Astarte I gain no reward, as far as I'm concerned the scale isn't tipping in anyone's favor."

"Nice speech girl." The Meteora agent said "But you're not fooling anyone you're just too weak hearted to pick a side. That lack of conviction will lead you nowhere but a whorehouse where you belong, but that's a Romanov for you they talk big and run their mouths because everyone knows all they have left in this world is hopeless memories of past glories."

"Bit your tongue." I glared "How dare you speak ill of Lady Katja."

"Sven." She shot me a glare and a wicked smile "I have a feeling my scales just shifted"

She jumped down and stomped her foot "You are a Meteora extermination squad correct, you processed a small village in Bavaria correct, was that you?"

"That little hamlet, yes we purged them and sent them to the lord." A man said.

"Then I've decided." She walked passed me and look back at them "Your sentence will be death. SVEN! HANA!"

"Yes Miss." We both attacked.

"HRRRA!" I slammed my sword down and sliced a man in two.

" **Magdalen of Thunder!"**

Hana roared out and let off a shockwave of lightning that fried anyone I didn't slice in half.

"HMPH!" I swiped my sword to clean of the blood "Execution complete."

"Good." Lady Katja jumped down "Now that that's been taken care of Tomo it'd be best if you come with us. Sven…is the wind blowing?"

"I feel it a bit." I said.

"No…I won't let you take them, not Astarte-sama or Tomo." The girl in the gas mask walked up to us "Rouge…"

_How does she know that name?_

"Milk-chan!" Tomo gasped.

"Milk?" Lady Katja looked back "I recall meeting you in Japan during the incident at the Sanctuary."

"Yes…" the girl breathed in deeply "But we met before that, when I had that other name…that false name"

The girl removed her mask to show a young youthful face with a large scar that went from the bottom left of her face to the top right above her eye.

"I hate that name, Blanc."

_This girl…was from the school._

"You're saying your name was Blanc?" Lady Katja hummed.

"Do you know this girl?" Hana asked.

"I'm merely saying I knew a girl named Blanc, and as coincidence she was also an Atomis user of Hydrogen."

"Miss?" I looked at her questioningly.

"But this is not that girl, Blanc is long dead." She said looking off with no emotion.

"The fire at the villa burned for days." I explained "There were casualties, one of which was a girl with soft pink hair, I passed that body in the forest before Gijou arrived."

"It's simple actually." Lady Katja hummed "What we see here is but a Regen. A manufactured soldier of the Project, I'm amazed they got on into the Adepts."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl put her gas mask on "I am Milk, I have always been Milk."

"You're annoying me, as a matter of fact your mere presence disgusts me." Lady Katja snarled "The dead should have the courtesy of staying dead! SVEN!"

"Yes Miss!" I dashed in and pulled my sword back.

"HMPH!" the girl blasted me back with gas.

"It's too humid." I said blocking with my shield "She's focusing on the dripping water."

"There is no Blanc, there is only Milk." The girl mumbled "Astarte-sama gave me that name I will protect her."

The girl started making bubbles appear.

"You are not my friend." She hissed "You're just a liar like the others."

"MAMA!" Lady Katja popped all the bubbled with her puppet but Milk detonated them into an explosion.

"Katja-sama!" Hana tackled her while I blocked.

"I will keep my promise." Milk said summoning a wave of water "I…am not a liar!"

"Miss!" I put my hand out as the water slammed down around us and filled the cave.

_The current…it's too much!_

I got pulled under and slammed around the room, the blood on my armor washed clean as it bent and broke off from the battering I took. I managed to right myself and open my eyes, I couldn't see anyone else but I managed to surface.

"HAAA!" I gasped quickly for air "ACK MISS?!"

I coughed as the water kept gushing out around us.

"AHH!" I saw a head of blonde hair surface, struggling to swim

"Miss!" I reached out.

"GAH!" she threw her hands towards me "I can't-."

"Come on!" I stabbed my sword into the wall "RAAH!"

I snapped my free hand shut around her wrist and pulled her into my chest.

"I've got you." I whispered.

***SHIFT***

"Crap!" I hugged Lady Katja close as my sword was dislodged and the two of us were roughly tumbled like clothes in a washing machine, eventually floating out to the sea.

"HM!" I pulled us onto a small rock outcropping "Are you okay Miss?"

"Ugh…" she mumbled having passed out from the flow.

"Ha…ha…I don't see anyone else, no Hana, no Tomo, and not even that other girl" I panted resting Lady Katja's wet head in my lap and smiling "But you're in one piece, that's all that matters."

The way her wet dress was clinging to her body, it was…so enticing.

"Miss…" I ran my hand on her face "Perhaps I should get you out of these wet clothes so you don't catch a cold…"

Before I had a chance to act on that desire a Helicopter shone a spotlight down on us.

"Seems rescue is here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 88**


	38. Hana

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Miss?" I walked into the room "I believe I have a lead on Miss Katsuragi."

"It took you long enough." She hissed standing up "Well spit it out?"

"A small mountain village not too far from Magnolia, I wager she was washed there though an underground river." I told her "Whereas we were washed out to the sea."

"That little bitch what the hell stopped her from getting back here in a timely manner?" she growled.

"I would assume she likely hit her head and has no memories, though I have nothing to prove it." I laughed "I've arranged a way for us to pick her however it's complicated."

"How so?" she hissed "I'm not in the mood for games Sven."

"The village is looking for a Hero boy." I smiled "I did some convincing and we'll be dropping you off as the "Hero" but they should reject you and then we can move from there."

"Ugh." Lady Katja hissed "Let's get this over with. Just how did you convince the trader to let me in."

"Oh the traders are just…taking a few days off." I smiled.

"Hmm, good, maybe they should be taking a permanent vacation." She glared at me.

"I'll take care of that too then." I bowed.

* * *

**Later**

"How did I get roped into this?" Tamara sighed.

"Just look nice and smile." I told her "They're expecting a man and a woman as the traders, I can't show up alone or they'll be suspicious."

"But this outfit." She hissed.

"Oh~" The Lady leaned in from the back "Nervous so soon Tamara?"

"N-no." the woman said trying to adjust her low-cut top and tight jeans "It's just."

"We're here." I put the van in park "Everyone play nice now, no problems you remember what to do right Miss?"

"I'm not an idiot." She groaned "Let's get Hana back and finish this annoyance up."

"Hello." I stepped around the van and opened the door to Tamara.

"Yeah." A tall man with a beard and an old woman "Don't waste my time show us right away."

"Y-Yes of course." Tamara opened the door "We brought a child as you requested, here."

Lady Katja stepped out of the back seat and stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Well then?" I smiled "Will that be all?"

"What the hell we ordered a boy." The man yelled at me."

"There's nothing like that on my invoice." I held up the baby "It simply says your ordered one child, will the girl not do after all she is quite cute."

"It has to be a boy." The old woman said.

I looked behind the old lady and saw Hana was standing there, but her facial expression was one of confusion, like she didn't fully understand the situation around her.

"It's rather obvious they won't take me." Katja sighed "But why order a boy, you have one right there."

_Perfect._

"You may have deceived them, but not me." She pointed at the boyish girl.

They turned on that kid so fast it was scary, tearing into him and declaring him a "Hero" what a joke of a village.

We of course chose to lay low till nightfall and then confronted Hana, or Maria as she was known here, about herself.

"What are you doing?" Lady Katja walked up "There's a big celebration shouldn't you be going?"

Hana was sitting alone at a cabin.

"I…" Hana frowned "I'm sorry if this seems strange but I really feel like I should ask you this, what should I do? Please tell me and I'll do it."

"Very well." Katja cupped her chin "I command you to do what you feel is right."

"Right!" Hana ran off.

"Do you think that worked?" Tamara asked.

"Who are you speaking to?" The Miss glared at her.

* * *

**Later**

"Well that worked out in the end." I said pulling away from the village.

"Yes." Katja crossed her legs as she sat in the back seat "What are you looking back there for Hana, do you wish you'd stayed?"

"No, I remembered you and that was that." Hana sighed "Thanks for coming to get me, I know I belong here."

"Yes, you'd better be grateful, how dare you be away for so long." Katja rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm grateful." Hana smiled.

"Can I change back into my habit yet?" Tamara sighed.

"No, I think I prefer that one." The Miss smirked "What about you Sven."

"Whatever you feel is best Miss." I laughed "Well then, where should we head next everyone?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up point- Chapter 95**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Sharing is Caring

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Something bothering you Tamara?" I asked folding a few shirts.

"Umm…no." she mumbled.

"You're tone is betraying you." I laughed "Speak your mind if you have a problem."

"I don't want you folding my underwear!" she yelled grabbing her bra out of my hands.

"That's it?" I looked at her "I'll have you know I've been doing Lady Katja's laundry for years now, I can handle your delicates with respect."

"That's not the point, it's embarrassing!" she huffed folding her clothes and taking Lady Katja's underwear "And an adult man should be touching a little girl's underwear."

"You do know I have touched your naked body correct?" I asked "Also it's not like I'm stealing them, I'm just folding them up."

"HMPH." She pouted at me "Besides, you shouldn't have to do everything yourself, I'll help I'd feel bad making you do all the work."

"Oh how kind of you." I chuckled a bit and divided the clothes pile "Then assist as you see fit."

It was nice to have someone else around to assist me, Tamara had been with us for a few weeks now and unlike Hana who was just Lady Katja's slave, this new arrival was more like my fellow servant, a maid to match my butler so to speak.

"Say…how serious to you think this upcoming battle will be?" she asked.

"Quite large I think." I told her "But it's up to Lady Katja if she wished to get involved, perhaps she'd rather not."

"You really think that?" she gasped "That she'd leave the fate of the world to her own whim?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted to get so involved." I told her.

"I…I don't know." She sighed "I'd rather fight and achieve little than sit idle and watch the world fall apart around us."

"I see." I smiled at her "If I may be frank I would personally prefer to take part in this fight as well, but if Lady Katja wishes for me to stand down, then I will follow her."

"You'd listen to little girl over yourself?"

"She's my Princess." I looked on "If I fight it would merely be to ensure the world is hers to rule, if she seeks to not fight then it means that she doesn't want to dirty her hands with the workings of lesser peasants."

"Does she really think of people as peasants?" Tamara asked.

"That's hard to say." I folded up the last.

"Sven." Lady Katja walked in "Have you packed my things?"

"I'll be done in a moment." I told her.

"Well hurry up." She walked by and slapped Tamara's butt "Or we'll miss our boat."

"Of course." I bowed.

We were heading into the Amazon on a mission to look into some ruins, Lady Katja had taken it up and was seemingly using it to decide where her allegiance would fall in this coming climax.

"HMPH!" Tamara pouted at me.

"What?" I asked as she glared at me.

"You call me your Maria and Partner." She grumbled pushing up her glasses "But you let others touch me, grope me and…do other things."

She shivered a bit "If you really are expecting me to trust you why don't you ever stick up for me!"

"You expect me to fight Lady Katja on that, you do recall she gifted me to you." I smirked "Besides…maybe I like seeing my Marias with other people."

"You're…disgusting!" Tamara punched my chest "You perverted pig of a man!"

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward, my hand squeezing her breast through her habit.

"HAA!" she moaned.

"Jeez if you're going to complain so much I can show you that you matter." I kissed her cheek "So long as you know not to be fussy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up point- Chapter 98**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Amazon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

It was hot and muggy as we arrived in the amazon. Lady Katja was still keeping herself neutral in most things which meant she was still taking missions from the church, and this time we were being sent to investigate a tribal temple, we even had a tag along this time, a man named O'Donnell, I was not a fan of him he had a dead stare and a constant scheming look in his eye.

"Ugh, bugs." Tamara slapped her neck "This place is crawling with them."

"The humidity does that." I swiped the air "They grow big here too."

I pulled the boat along the shoreline of the river and before I could even cut the motor we were surrounded by tribal women aiming bows at us.

"Way to go you two." Lady Katja glared "You made so much noise they spotted us instantly."

"It was probably the motor." I shrugged "Should we follow them."

"They're why we're here." She said standing up

We weren't allowed to leave the boat, not until their Queen arrived to see us, they brought a sort of tent like carriage you'd see somewhere in the middle east, inside was the queen and her attendant.

"Hmm…isn't that girl?" Tamara started.

"Oh…" Katja smirked and waved.

"It's Elizabeth." I mumbled now a tad confused.

_How'd she wind up here? And that girl with her, isn't that the one that was helping Sasha before?_

"This is their queen…really now." The Miss hummed under her breath "Do they know who they're talking too?"

"Mind your manners." The tiny girl said speaking for her "In accordance with ancient law it is the Queen's sacred duty to protect these remains from intruders."

_How did this all come to be, perhaps the Miss is keeping something close to her chest, is she keeping me out of the loop on something? Perhaps that man doesn't know either…_

"Miss?" I looked down at her.

"Be quiet." She held a hand up "I can handle this."

"I shall leave it in your hands then." O'Donnell said "But do not worry, consider this a great opportunity, to prove your loyalty to his Excellency Archbishop Smirnoff. After all that has happened I fear he may have some doubts about you."

"Do not speak unless spoken too." I shot him a glare.

He ignored the women and stepped off the boat, it was actually quite impressive how quickly they riddled him with arrows, although there was nothing to hit.

"He vanished!" Tamara gasped.

"He's up to something." I swiped a bug.

"He may have escaped but you will not." The tiny girl said "The Queen will question you in person."

We had to put on little rope like handcuffs as we were lead through the sweltering jungle, I was not happy about them touching the Miss but she insisted on playing along for now. We soon arrived in a small village around some ruins.

"We've arrived." I looked around.

"One of the Seven Divergences." Lady Katja looked around.

"I'd wager they've been protecting this place for some time." I told her.

"If there are only women here where do the kids come from?" Hana asked.

"Men do tend to wander in and are umm…used for such purposes." Tamara blushed.

"Are you concerned about me." I smiled.

"N-no!" she huffed.

"As if someone would reproduce with him." Katja said "Sven is devoted to me and me alone."

"Miss, you're implying something else." I whispered.

She blinked at me "You're disgusting, thinking about something like that with a little girl…you vile pedophile."

"Miss." I hissed "Such words…"

We were brought up to the tops of one of the temples and before the Queen, Lizzy.

"Why have you come here?" the young girl asked.

"Were hear to examine the ruins." Katja explained.

"That is Holy land." The aid said "Only the Queen may enter."

"I see…so if I was the Queen I could enter?" she smirked in response.

"That is how it is." The glasses wearing girl nodded.

"By her looks the Queen didn't grow up here." Lady Katja kept pushing.

"The Queen may be challenged and if the challenger wins she becomes the new Queen and is tasked to guard the temple, a duty fit only for the strongest."

"Sounds simple, I challenge the Queen then." Lady Katja shrugged.

"How dare she!" the crowd murmured.

"This trial is not for little girls to play with." A woman pointed a sharp spear at the Miss "Stop this nonsense."

"Sven!"

I easily snapped the poorly made tribal restrains and grabbed the spear tip to stop it "Lower that at once."

"Well, will you accept my challenge?" Lady Katja asked "Or will you be wise and back down? Your choice Queen."

"Of course I accept, I really want to fight you." Lizzy smirked.

"Oh you're not fighting me." She smirked "I'm not dirtying my hands in some tribal jungle, you can play around with Sven all you like though."

"So be it, tomorrow at dawn we will have a trial."

"Is it really okay for me to fight her?" I asked "After all this is a village of women it feels wrong for a man to fight their queen."

"Are you questioning me?" She glared.

"Never Miss." I bowed following her away.

"Take their companions to be cleansed." They said.

"Good Luck Tamara." I waved her off.

"Wait what?!"

"Sven…" Lady Katja looked back at me "Keep your ears open understand."

"Hmm…yes Miss." I bowed.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"You look awful Tamara." I looked at the girl "Did you sleep at all?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She blushed "Do you…need Soma for this fight?"

"I haven't really expended any of my power, but thank you for asking." I laughed drawing my swords and walking to the center of the area.

"Ready then?" Lizzy asked.

"Let's begin." I stared her down as she prepared her giant sword.

"BEGIN!"

"Sing, Excalibur!" Lizzy's sword buzzed.

"HMPH!" I darted in and blocked one of her strikes with my two swords.

Lizzy's strikes were very heavy, forcing me to block them, but the times I was able to use my agility and speed I would always take the chance to push her back.

"HRAA!" I flicked my wrist to knock her block up and then delivered a kick square to her guy.

"GAH!" Lizzy coughed.

"You still have a long way to go." I told her.

"SVEN!" Lady Katja yelled "Make it big!"

"Yes Miss!" I used my powers to melt my swords down and wrap them around Lizzy's sword to make it even larger and shinier.

"Hey my Excalibur!" she whined.

" **DURANDAL!"**

I hefted up the massive blade and slammed it down sending out a cascading shockwave that blew through the main temple, turning it into rubble.

"I'm normally not one to destroy ancient works." I stripped the large blade back into its three components "But I'm not letting you snoop around more."

O'Donnell had used his abilities to meld with the ground and sneak into the temple in an attempt to activate the divergence but with the structure collapsed around him, we had dealt with the issue

"Ugh." I dropped to my knee.

"Falling apart already?" Lady Katja smirked.

"It took a bit more than I had expected." I panted a bit "Apologies Miss, though I do wish you had told me your plan before we arrived yesterday, I could have prepared a little better."

"You did fine." She smirked snapping her fingers and making Anastasia appear "I suppose I shall take it from here. I won't let him escape…though next time make sure to finish the job so I don't have to."

"Yes Miss." I nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 101**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Preparing for the End

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"Good Morning Miss." I said getting up from the table "Are you ready to depart for the meeting?"

"Hmm…yes." She hummed.

"I take it you've made a decision regarding it?" I asked.

"…yes." She paused again "I believe so."

"Very well, shall we depart?" I asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**Later**

We had arrived back at the Academy, a pretty decent crowd was gathering, I took this to be the army they were amassing to take on the Theosis Project. There were people I recognized and people I didn't from Big Ma'am and Little Ma'am all the way down to bottom of the barrel people like Taisuku.

Milady didn't make herself known at first, she seemed content to observe for a time.

"Well then everyone." Little Ma'am started speaking first "IT's good to see everyone gathered here to oppose our enemies at the Theosis Project."

"I wouldn't quite go that far." Lady Katja spoke up "I haven't quite picked a side just yet."

_Miss…_

"I suppose I should correct myself, most of us gathered here."

"Sven…what are you staring for?" Miss Katja glared.

"Hmm…" I smiled a bit and bowed "If that's what you wish Miss."

"This is everyone that's going to be coming." Big Ma'am said "If you're waiting for Mafuyu, she's not coming."

_That's…odd._

"Mafuyu-san is in Switzerland." Fumika explained "She went there to help some of her friends…Miyuri, and Jita, and Jita's brother."

_What the heck would Miyuri be doing in Switzerland?_

* * *

**Later**

Mafuyu did show up a few days later, with those she went to see with her.

"Ah you're awake." I looked at the bed when Miyuri suddenly woke up "I was worried you'd might be dead."

"Sven…" she gasped.

"Haa…" I patted her head "You're home now so, do relax."

"I see, it's nice to see you." She smiled "I'm glad you're back we can-."

"Don't make plans." I told her "I won't be staying, we have…much work to do."

"We'll then I could-."

"There's no point, this is not something you can help me with, frankly Tamara is more suited for things like this." I said.

I looked at her "You've been a big help to me Miyuri, but…it's time for you to go back to your life as it was before I arrived, live like a normal person, don't get yourself into danger over things I do."

"I can-."

"Thank you for your help." I left "But for now, the best thing you can do, is pray for me from here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a chapter to transition to the final battle.**

**Pick Up Point- Ch 104**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
